Lost Memories
by Esa MaRie
Summary: Another HnG AU story. What if Sai was not just a ghost? But a part of Hikaru Shindo’s memories of his previous life? Will he still walk into the life of a go player?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Memories**

**By Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Summary:**

Another Hikaru no Go AU story. What if Sai was not just a ghost? But a part of Hikaru Shindo's memories of his previous life? Will he still walk into the life of a go player?

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

The sound of the bell ringing became music in the ears of the students as it marked the end of the class. As soon the first chime was heard, they began packing their things up even before the teacher had bidden them goodbye. A young boy of 15 hurriedly stuffed his things up and took off as soon as the final bell rang. Next was club period and the soccer captain will give him another hell of a lecture for being late. As he went out of the room, he saw a raven haired boy waving at him.

"Hikaru-kun!"

Hikaru sighed. "Hiro-kun, I already told you I'm not going to join your go club. I don't have any interest in go."

"I could teach you," Tsutsui Kimihiro offered.

Hikaru sighed again, then faced him. "No. Captain is going to have my head if I'm late again." He felt guilty when he saw Kimihiro's crushed expression. "Alright, alright. I'm still not going to join your club but I'll go with you later to the go salon," he said.

Kimihiro smiled brightly and reached out his hand for the agreement. Hikaru shook his head while his eyes followed his bestfriend's form as he ran away. "Sometimes, he can be a real pest," he muttered.

* * *

As soon as they entered the salon, Hikaru felt his head began to gnaw in pain. Before, if this kind of situation appeared, he would have just ran away. But he was tired of running away, of doctors trying to tell him that he might have some psychological problems or something about go.

It was a mystery why his head would ache every time he got near a goban. The first time it happened, he was five years old when his parents brought him to his grandfather's house. His grandfather was a go enthusiast and tried to get him into the game. But when he saw the goban, his head began to ache, then he fainted. His parents never knew what caused it. His hospital records told them that his health was normal, so they thought he was just exhausted during the travel. But the sixth time it happened, his parents finally connected it with the goban. They concluded that he might have some sort of abnormal allergy towards go.

Years passed and at the age of 12, he grew up to be a mischievous kid. After he was grounded for failing history, he went to his grandfather's shed together with his good friend Akari to search for something that he could sell for money. And that was where he saw an antique goban hidden in the attic. When he noticed it, he began to feel the ache crawling into his head, but there was something about it that seemed to pull him into it. Disregarding the pain, he kneeled before it and lifted his hand to touch its surface. As soon as his finger touched the dusty surface, a whirl of images began flashing into his mind. Black and white stones scattered into the lines of the board… a number of different patterns of those stones… weird ancient men with pointed hats bowing before him… intense men bowing their heads in defeat… another set of men, whose clothing seem to be set from one hundred years before… All those men bowing their heads in respect… _"Arigatou gozaimasu Sai-sensei"… "Sugoi Sai-sensei!"… "Sensei, please play with me"… "Onegaishimau"… "It's an honor, Shuusaku-sama"… "Shuusaku Honinbo"… _

"Sai… Shuusaku…" Hikaru whispered as he saw blackness covering his vision. He passed out which caused Akari to panic and call for help. Since that day, his parents never allowed him to go to his grandfather's house. His grandfather would have to go to his house to visit him.

Ever since that incident, Hikaru could not get his mind off those images he had seen. _'Who is Sai? Who is Shuusaku? Why were those people bowing to me and calling me Sai or Shuusaku? Why would my head hurt every time I get near a goban?'_ he would wonder before he went to sleep. He wanted to solve this mystery. He wanted to get rid of his fear of the goban. He happened to pass by a building which had a huge banner about a go tournament for kids. Without thinking, he went inside. Again, his head began to hurt as he saw the goban. But during that time, it seemed that he can tolerate it. He walked into the tournament area, observing the kids who were playing, wondering why they were so serious. He passed a game and the position of the stones seemed to have caught his attention. When one of the players placed his black stone, he wasn't able to stop himself from commenting, "You should have placed it above that."

That caused a commotion. The arbiters pulled him and presented him before one of the organizers who scolded him for ruining the game. He just stood there shocked at what had happened. Shocked not because of the scolding, but because it finally dawned upon him that he commented something about a game he never played before. His face paled as he realized that it seemed that he can understand the game. One look at the position of the stones, he knew who was winning and losing, and he knew what black should have moved in order to win! The organizer felt pity over his shocked and scared face that he told him gently to leave. Hikaru left in silence, his thoughts still jumbled over his discovery.

Hikaru still couldn't get over that fact that he seems to know how to play go even though he never played in his entire life. He decided to put it into a test. He went into a go salon and asked for a match. One of the old guys agreed to be his opponent. After an exchange of "Onegaishimasu", Hikaru's eyes scanned into the board. He felt something different as he sat in front of the board, something familiar… something profound… happiness… like he belonged there. He took a stone from the bowl, his fingers automatically rolling the stone between his middle and index finger, and placing it under the star point at the right. The game continued and it was a shock to everyone in the salon as it was to Hikaru. It was a massacre. He completely dominated the game, cutting off every possible way for white to gain territory. He left in a hurry before people can recover from their shock and began to interrogate him. He walked home dazed at what happened. He really knows how to play go… He didn't know why or how it happened. But he just knew how to play it. He knew every rule, knew every technique, knew how to read his opponent's moves, predict them, and counter them. HE KNEW HOW TO PLAY GO! And it freaked the hell out of him. It scared him to think that there was some kind of abnormality in him about go that he never tried to play again, never tried to go near a goban again. He didn't know why but that decision seemed to be a heavy weight on his heart.

Currently, he was in his first year in high school. Three years had past since his discovery of his unusual talent and knowledge of go. Along with that discovery, he also seemed to have obtained a great knowledge of history especially the Heian Era. Which was why his grades in History were remarkable. He embraced the knowledge he gained in history, but the go thing still freaked him out. That was why it was ironic when he learned that his bestfriend was a go enthusiast. Kimihiro was really excited when he learned that Haze Senior High had a go club although it was not really as popular as the go clubs of other schools. They have few members, including his other bestfriend Akari.

Tsutsui Kimihiro was a new student back in Junior High, and a classmate of Hikaru and Akari. Since then, the three of them were inseparable. Hiro, as he and Akari call him, was a go freak even back then and his enthusiasm of the game even lured Akari to learn and love it. But Hikaru remained stubborn. Hiro and Akari formed the Haze Junior High Go Club. He entered the soccer club. Both of his friends tried hard to sway him to learn how to play go. But he stubbornly refused, saying he didn't have the patience to sit hours in front of a board. Akari just assumed that it might be because of that incident with the goban in his grandfather's shed.

Now in high school, Hiro decided that it was childish of him to refuse to learn the game just because he lost consciousness in front of a goban years ago. He began to pester him to join the go club. The power of persuasion is something you couldn't underestimate. And that was when it all began…

* * *

**_Hiya! This is my second Hikaru no Go fic… The idea just popped into my head and I couldn't resist writing it down. You might be wondering why I chose an old man instead of Touya for Shindo's first game… Well, I just want something different. A story wherein Touya is unaware of a boy named Shindo Hikaru. So what do you think? Is it bad? Good? Or just plain weird? Please review… Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 2 - Existence of Shuusaku **

* * *

"Hikaru-kun, I'm so glad you finally agreed to come with me. Akari-chan won't believe this," Hiro chirped happily. 

"Yeah, whatever," Hikaru muttered, ignoring the slight pain in his head.

"Konnichiwa," Hiro greeted at the receptionist. "Two players please."

"Hiro, I'm just going to watch," Hikaru interrupted.

"Nah. I'll let you watch for a while; then I'll teach you the basics. It's my treat for now," Hiro just said as he paid the fee.

Hikaru sighed and followed Hiro towards the tables. He began to talk to one of the customers, probably trying to set a match. Hiro glanced at him and nudged his head a little, giving him a sign to come closer to watch the game.

Hikaru watched as Hiro and the man decided which one to go first through nigiri. A few minutes passed since he entered the salon and he felt the pain in his head slowly dying. He watched the progress of the game, noticing immediately that Hiro is much better compared to his opponent. But in his opinion, Hiro's go is still quite… immature. He wanted to wince when he saw Hiro's last hand. He just created an opening for his opponent. When the opponent made his next move, obviously not noticing the chance given to him, Hikaru just felt like smacking both their heads in frustration. He sighed heavily as he turned his back and walked to the far end of the room. Hiro glanced at him worriedly and shook his head.

"Any problem with your friend?" his opponent asked.

"It's nothing. Maybe he just finds it confusing," Hiro replied in a sad tone. "He's new to this game."

His opponent nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. "Just don't give up on him. It would be nice if kids nowadays would learn to love go."

Hiro smiled back as they continued the game.

* * *

Hikaru headed to the corner table and settled himself facing the window. He rested his chin under his palm as he wandered his vision over the view by the window. Nothing really interesting. It's just cars, buildings, and people everywhere. 

'_What's so interesting about go?'_ he thought.

Aside from the fact that he fainted several times at the sight of a goban, there's nothing about go that could keep his interest. It's just a game for old geezers.

A minute passed.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Twenty minutes.

'_1, 2, 3, 4…'_ Hikaru closed his eyes and began to count as he tapped his finger on the board's surface. _'52, 53, 54, damn!_' Hikaru cursed in his mind. He was bored to death. He tried counting the number of people crossing the street, the number of cars on the streets, even up to the point of counting sheeps in his mind. But everything just made him even more impatient. He opened his eyes slightly, noticing the bowl just beside the board. A pattern of a go game suddenly flashed in his mind. Cursing silently, he found himself reaching for the other bowl, and placed both bowls beside him.

'_What the heck am I doing?'_ he wondered, but could not stop himself from opening the bowls. The black stone just rolled familiarly in his fingers, as if it had waited a long time for him to pick it up. He felt a slight tingling feeling in his heart as he heard the sound of the stone finally connecting the board's surface. His hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it alternately picked one stone from each bowl and placed it one after another on the board recreating the pattern that he could not erase from his mind at the moment. He became focused on what he was doing that he did not notice a shadow behind him, watching the game.

"A Shuusaku game, huh?"

'_Shuusaku?'_ Hikaru whirled around his seat in surprise and his gaze met that of a teenager slightly older than him with messy brown hair. _'Sai… Shuusaku… It's one of the names people call me in my dream!'_ "Did you just say Shuusaku?"

The guy turned his confused brown eyes on him. "Yes. That game you're recreating is one of the best games of Shuusaku Honinbo. That's why it's so familiar to me."

"Who is Shuusaku?"

"EH?!!!" The boy was shocked. "Nani?! You don't know Shuusaku, yet you recreated one of his games?"

Hikaru paled. _'That was stupid of me!_' "A-ah… I… well… I j-just happened to see it in one of the books. I didn't know it's a game of this Shuusaku," he tried to explain hastily.

The guy's eyebrows began to furrow as he stared at him, making him uncomfortable.

"Ah… Waya-sensei!"

They both turned to see an old man coming towards them.

"Gomen Waya-sensei. I hope you did not wait too long for me. I'm really embarrassed for having a pro like you wait," the old man sincerely apologized. "We can start our shidougo now."

"No, no, it's okay," the messy haired boy assured him. He gave one skeptical glance at Hikaru before accompanying the old man to one of the tables. But his thoughts were quite distracted by that boy with blond bangs. _'He just happened to see it in a book? Hell, you couldn't recreate a game like that with just one glance.' _He turned his head at the boy to see him placing back the stones into the bowls. _'It's either that he really studied hard and memorized that kifu or he's a talented go player.' _

"Waya sensei?"

Waya flushed at being caught distracted. "Gomen. How many handicaps do you want?"

* * *

Hikaru stood up after he finished putting all the stones back into the bowls. He went to Hiro's table just in time to see the opponent bowing his head in defeat. 

"I resign."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Hiro smiled at having won the game.

"So you won."

Hiro turned at his right to see Hikaru looking at the board. "Yup! So Hikaru, do you want me to teach you now?" he asked eagerly.

Hikaru shook his head. "Your game took quite a while. My mom's gonna be pissed if I come home late."

"Oh," Hiro was quite disappointed. "Okay, I'll teach you next time." He then turned to his opponent. "It was nice playing with you, Katsuya-san"

The old man gave him a toothy grin. "Same here. Next time, I'll beat you kid."

* * *

Waya just finished explaining to Shinimatsu-san the weakness of his move when he noticed the boy with blond bangs leaving. 

"Ah, excuse me for a while, Shinimatsu-san." Waya then leapt from his chair and hurried towards the boy. As he neared them, he noticed that he was having a conversation with another kid. He waited for a chance to interrupt, but at the end what the other guy said stopped and shocked him.

"…Akari-chan will be so happy when I tell her that you finally took an interest in go. We'll both teach you the basics of the game so that you can also play with us. If you join the go club, you'll surely improve," the other boy was bubbling with so much enthusiasm.

The boy with blond bangs just gave him an annoyed look. "I told you several times I'm not joining your club and I don't like go."

But the raven-haired boy just ignored him. "You don't like it since you haven't played before. You'll eventually learn to like it. Akari-chan did."

His companion just shrugged his shoulders in exasperation.

Waya was left standing until the door closed; the stunned expression still evident on his face. _'He never played before? What the hell?!'_

* * *

"Hey, Hiro." 

"Yeah?"

"Who is Shuusaku?"

Hiro stopped and stared at him dumbfounded. A huge grin suddenly formed on his face. "I knew it! You are interested in go!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up," Hikaru snapped as he continued walking. "I just heard that name at the go salon a while ago."

"Shuusaku is just the best go player of all time," Hiro explained trying to catch up to him.

"Really?" Hikaru asked, trying to hide his interest. "So he's pretty popular. Where is he now?"

Hiro gave him a weird look. "He's dead."

This time, it was Hikaru who stopped. "Dead?!"

Hiro even got more confused. "Yeah, like a hundred years ago." Then he sighed. "Boy, you sure don't know anything. But don't worry, once you join our club, I'll update you with everything about the go world."

Hiro continued to chatter as they walked, but Hikaru was deep in thought. _'Shuusaku exists but that was a hundred years ago. Yeah, I remembered the clothing those men wore in my dreams were from the old times.'_

"How about Sai?" he suddenly asked.

Hiro's eyebrows wrinkled at that question. "Sai? Who's that?"

Hikaru couldn't really explain who it was. "W-was there a go player by the name of Sai?"

"Hmmm…" Hiro scratched his head in thought. "I memorized all the great go players since ancient times, but I've never encountered that name. He might be an unpopular player since I couldn't place his name in my memory."

"Sou ka?" Hikaru mumbled. _'Shuusaku exists. Sai doesn't. What the hell is going on here?'_

_

* * *

_

**_Second chapter finished! How's it going so far? I actually posted the first chapter without really thinking of the subsequent events. After all the positive reviews, I thought I really should draft the sequence of events for this fic and for 'Just a Game.' (I sometimes have a hard time trying to think what to write next…XD) Yup, I considered some of the reviewer's suggestions. I'm going to include the school tournament & the Hokuto Cup in this fic. When? Just keep on reading and you'll know. As for Touya… He & Shindo will eventually meet. Yeah, Touya needs a rival to motivate him. I'll surely give him one._**

**_Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you liked this chapter! _**

**_Battosai25_****_, Ad, _****_Joji le TKQ, _****_White Ivy_**

**_mike, _****_muntos girl, _****_Masked Reflection, _****_LokiGirl_**

**_Zen, _****_Ai-Kusabana, _****_KARASU25, _****_RickaZcurser_**

**__******

**_BlackFlameUnicorn, Kimbra-fire, Night Air, Yuki Amane _**

_**There's no such thing as go allergy. Hehehe. I just made it up to describe Hikaru's abnormality – fainting every time he gets near a goban. I guess it's more of a psychological thing, like a phobia of the goban. **_

**_As for having a beta, hmmm… is my grammar really that bad? XD I'll give it a thought, although I think having one would delay the updates. But thanks for the suggestion. _**

_**(",) Esa Marie **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_Sai-sensei, he appealed to the emperor that there should only be one tutor."_

_I looked at one of my students and smiled. "Hai, and it will all be decided in a go match in front of His Majesty."_

_- o - _

_I let my eyes wander at the position of the stones on the goban. The game was even, as expected of the two go masters, the emperor's tutors. I had expected this to be a difficult match, but I still have confidence to win. The formation of the stones began to rapidly form in my mind, trying to find a way to break his defense. A flicker of movement caught my attention and I saw a white stone mixed in his goke. His finger picked the stone and carefully lowered his hand to drop it in his agehama._

_My eyes narrowed and I looked up to him. "You just…"_

"_You!" he shouted as he stood up. "You just placed a mixed-in stone from your goke into your agehama, didn't you?!"_

_I was shocked that I couldn't speak properly to defend myself. "B-but that's what you just did." I heard my voice quivered as I spoke._

"_You took a moment of chance when everyone was concentrating on the board to place an extra stone into your agehama!"_

"_You're lying!" I shouted back. I heard the ministers and the audience began to whisper to one another. _

"_Be quiet."_

_We both turned to face the person who holds that voice. The emperor's voice was calm but authoritative. No one knows what he was thinking behind the flimsy curtain that separates him from us._

"_I don't even wish to think that such a despicable act has occurred before me. Continue the game."_

_I felt my body tremble as I saw a malicious smirk emerged from my opponent's lips. I was cheated but I couldn't do anything about it but try to win with the best I can. But despite my persistence, my desperate attempts, I still lost…_

_- o -_

_Sorrowed filled my heart as I faced the lake in front of me. I was ruined. My sole means of livelihood and joy taken away from me. Tears began to fall from my face as I despaired over my loss. I was labeled as a cheater despite my innocence. _

"_Fujiwara no Sai cheated."_

"_He's the emperor's go tutor but he cheated. How shameful."_

"_He's a disgrace to all go players."_

"_The name of Fujiwara no Sai shall be forever deleted from the records of His Majesty's tutors."_

_I took a step into the water, wading towards the center. The freezing coldness of the water wrapped itself through my skin, but my mind was full of sorrow and despair to notice it. I closed my eyes and took my last breath of fresh air before I submerged into the depth of the lake. I felt my lungs constrict trying to grasp for air but water filled my mouth instead. I felt tears falling from my eyes, mixing along the water surrounding me, suffocating me. I opened my eyes and looked up to the water's surface, the light of the moon reflecting above. I weakly lifted my hand trying to reach up. I know it's too late but seeing the near end made me realize one thing that I don't want to give up…even on death. My mouth began to quiver for an unheard prayer..._

'_Kami-sama…'_

'…_I still want to play…'_

'…_because I haven't attained it yet…'_

'…_Kami-sama…'_

'…_please heed my selfish call…'_

'…_be it in the after life…'_

'…_or in the next life…'_

'…_let me continue to play…'_

'…_please let me reach it…'_

'…_the hand of God…'_

_Pain from my chest and lungs surround my whole being as if squeezing the life out of me. I saw the light above began to dim as darkness enveloped my vision. Total darkness…_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hikaru screamed as he jolted up from his bed. He clutched his chest trying to grasp for air. He panted as he lifted his hands to his head. "I-I'm alive," he breathed out.

He rested his head between his raised knees trying to calm him racing heart. _'W-what the hell was that?_' he wondered.

A knock on the door was heard. "Hikaru. Are you okay?"

"I'm o-okay, mom," he called out. "J-just a bad dream."

"Okay, goodnight."

He then heard the footsteps walking away. He let out a loud sigh then reached out to turn on the lampshade beside his bed. He looked at his watch and it was still 4 am. _'Damn!'_ he cursed. Before, his dreams would only be images of go games, or of some people. But this dream was so vivid. And it was like it was him who was playing, it was he who was cheated, it was he who died from drowning, it was he… who was called Fujiwara no Sai.

Hikaru got out of his bed and went towards his laptop on the study table. He forgot to turn it off before he went to sleep. His finger moved towards the touchpad, then the screensaver stopped and a whole page of words flashed on the screen.

**_Honinbo Shusaku_**_本因坊秀策__Hon'inbō Shūsaku__, 1829-62) is considered by many to be the greatest player of the __golden era of Go__ in the mid-19th century. He was nicknamed __Invincible Shusaku__ because of his perfect score of 19 successive wins in the annual __castle games_

After he arrived home, he searched in the internet for any information about Shusaku and as expected, there was indeed a go player by that name more than a hundred years ago. Funny that after he read the biography, it seemed that he already knew it by heart. It was as if reading it was only a way to refresh his memory. He then searched for Sai. But he could not find any data regarding Sai that is related to go.

He slumped back to his bed trying to figure out what his dream was all about. _'Sai… Was that dream something that just came out of my imagination? It seemed real… like it happened before. Those clothes… I'm sure it's from the Heian Era.' _Hikaru closed his eyes but still could not get the dream out of his mind. '_Sai… Shusaku… Who are you really? What are you to me?'_

* * *

Waya sighed as he took off his shoes and placed in the shelf. _'I can't get that kid off my head. No way he hasn't played go before. Could someone really recreate a game without understanding even just the basics of the game? He…!'_ "Ah!!" He then jumped in surprise when he felt something on his shoulder. 

"Hey, easy Waya," a tall dark haired guy said to him.

"Oh, it's you, Isumi-san. Ohayo," Waya greeted weakly.

Isumi Shinichiro lifted his eyebrows at his friend's reaction. It's not everyday you'll see Waya Yoshitaka in such a disturbed state. Waya was normally a loud-mouthed, hyper-active kid, and a determined I-will-crush-Touya go player.

He and Waya, together with Ochi Kousuke passed the pro exams more than a year ago, and are currently in the 2 dan level. He smiled as he recalled that event. Unlike Ochi, both he and Waya had failed in the pro exams several times before they finally passed. Without the luxury of hiring professional tutors, like Ochi did, they both had to practice hard to improve their go, playing with opponents from different go salons and in the internet. They both had undergone different trials before they reached where they are now. Considering that his opponent is the go prodigy Touya Akira, Isumi couldn't help but wonder why he seemed disturbed rather determined or excited. If there was one person that could rile Waya up, it would be no other than Touya Akira.

Isumi heard the elevator opened and a slight movement at his left made him glance at his friend, then he saw Waya tensed, his eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened in displeasure. He let his gaze wander, and it seemed that Waya was not the only one reacting that way.

He heard footsteps slowly coming their way. His eyes followed the direction of the footsteps and found himself staring at the profile of a young teen walking towards them. His posture speaks of confidence, his sharp eyes devoid of any emotion, his shoulder length dark hair swaying slightly as he moved. The boy stopped beside them, greeted them with a polite 'Ohayo gozaimasu', removed his shoes and placed them in the shelf, then left without another word.

Isumi was not surprised when he heard Waya cursed, mumbling about some arrogant girly boy. "I think you better calm yourself Waya. You won't defeat Touya Akira 3-dan if you don't concentrate well," he advised his friend.

"Tch. I know that," Waya snapped. _'Damn it! Just forget about that kid!'_

* * *

"Akira-kun." 

Touya Akira turned and bowed his head at the approaching man.

"Ogata-san."

Ogata Seiji, the current holder of the Gosei title, let out a smirk as he stared at the young pro. "Congratulations at winning your Oteai match. You're starting another record for this year, aren't you?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Akira acknowledged politely.

Ogata smiled as he took a cigarette from his pocket and began to light it up. "You're doing quite well against the lower dans and maybe some of the higher dans."

Akira gave him a confused look. "Maybe?"

Ogata chuckled at his confusion. "You have the talent and the potential, Akira-kun. Your go is really good for someone of your age. But maybe that's the problem," he blew a smoke and gave his attention back to Akira. "You look down too much on the lower dans. Maybe that's because you don't have a rival around your own age that could drive you to the fullest."

"What do you mean by that?" Akira asked. "My rivals are you, father, Kuwabara-sensei, and the other higher dans."

"You only look upwards, don't you?" Ogata murmured. "Aren't you worried that someone from below might be coming up behind you?"

Akira turned his head away. "My goal is to go up, to reach where my father is. There's nothing to watch out from below."

* * *

Hikaru stuffed his things into his bag hurriedly before some crazy go people will make him late again for practice. _'Good they're not yet here,'_ he thought in relief, then he walked out of the classroom. He stepped out only to stop as his eyes were caught by a copper haired girl smiling brightly at him. 

"Hikaru-kun!"

"Akari… I don't w- hey!" Hikaru prepared his usual excuse but Akari this time took hold of his arms and pulled him to the opposite corridor.

"Akari! Stop it, will you?! I'm already late!" Hikaru yelled trying to pull his arms back. But Akari wasn't listening to him. He sighed and just hoped he won't hear another lecture from his sempai.

When they reached the room for the go club, Akari opened the sliding door, followed by a loud announcement.

"We have a new member!"

That surprised Hikaru. "M-member?! Akari, you baka! I told you I'm already a member of the soccer club!"

Akari just smiled at him. "Tch. It's okay Hikaru-kun. I've already talked with your captain and he agreed to allow you to join the go club from time to time."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe that bochou would just agree to something like that. Unless… gya! Don't tell me you agreed to…?"

"Huh? Agreed to what?" Akari blinked at him. "Your captain was really nice. He was very understanding when I asked him for this favor, and he even treated me for a snack."

Hikaru smacked his hand over his forehead. _'Naïve girl!'_ He had known since the start that his bochou had a huge crush on his friend Akari. That was one of the reasons why his captain was quite tolerant on him. He was supposed to help him get a date with Akari. Good thing Akari was not aware of that or she'll use it full force to her advantage to get him into the go club.

"Hikaru!"

"What now, Hiro?" Hikaru snapped.

"I would like to introduce you to the members of the club," Hiro just ignored his irritated mood. "This is our captain Natsumi-sempai, then the other members Mitani-kun, Kaneko-chan, and Kumiko-chan. Minna-san, this is my good friend Shindo Hikaru."

"Yoroshiku." Hikaru greeted.

"Ah, Shindo-san, do you know how to play go?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, ah..." Hikaru scratched his head not knowing what to say.

"No, he's a complete beginner," Akari interjected. "But Hiro and I are going to teach him everything we know."

"Hmmm..." Mitani murmured. "I guess it's okay. Next school year, Natsumi-sempai will be too busy for review, so we need to find a new player."

"Arigatou, Mitani-kin," Hiro said. "Akari and I are going to stay over that corner to teach Hikaru the basics of the game."

Mitani just shrugged in response.

Hiro took a board and asked Hikaru to sit at the opposite end. Akari watched on the sides. Hikaru expected another round of pain in his head for facing the goban, but surprisingly, he felt nothing. He wondered if somehow he got over his fear of the go board. Hiro began to explain the basics of the game but Hikaru was getting bored. He already knew what Hiro was talking about.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru lazily turned his head to his friend. "What?"

"You're not listening to what Hiro was explaining," Akari complained. "Now look at the board."

"As I was saying," Hiro continued. "If a stone is surrounded by the opposite color, it will be taken. If there is only one move before a stone can be taken, it is called atari In this case, if you are black, what would you do in order for your stone to survive?"

Hikaru yawned. "Tch. You told me you'll teach me the basics, but this one is fit for a two-year old," he muttered. He took a stone at placed it adjacent to the black stone.

_Pachi!_

He gave a quick glance at his friends and was confused at their reaction. _'What the...? That was a very simple move. Don't tell me they're so impressed with that,'_ he thought dryly. "What? Saw something amazing?" he teased them.

"Wow!" Akari mouthed. Hiro gulped as he stared at Hikaru.

"What's wrong with you two?" Hikaru asked, his brows furrowed at their weird reactions.

"Hikaru, when did you learn to hold the stone like that?" Hiro asked.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you hold it much better than me," Akari said as she took a stone and placed it in the board. "Look, I place it more like a beginner than you do."

'_Damn!'_ he cursed silently. He never knew his friends were pretty observant. He didn't notice that the way he was holding a stone was fit for an experienced player. "Tch. Of course I've been observing the way you hold the stones," Hikaru answered nonchalantly. "I'm a fast learner, you know."

Hiro laughed at that. "Wow, such confidence. I won't be surprised if within a few months, you already know how to play well." Hiro began to place the stones back into the bowls. "Want to play, Hikaru?"

Hikaru shook his head. "I'm not ready for that," he lied. "I think it's better if you and Akari play."

Hikaru stood from his chair and Akari replaced him as Hiro's opponent. Hikaru took the seat beside them to watch the game.

"Hikaru..." Akari called him as she made her move.

"Hm?"

"Does your head still hurt when you face the go board?" she asked.

Hikaru lifted his hand to his head and tried to feel his head again. "Actually... no. I was quite surprised myself."

Akari smiled at that. "We always thought that your fear of the goban was kind of psychological. A friend of mine suggested that if we expose you more to go, you might get over it. So, it seemed to have worked out well."

Hikaru was quite surprised and touched at his friends' revelation. No wonder they were so persistent in trying to teach him to play go.

"Tch. Who told you to go as far as that anyway?" he muttered in embarrassment which earned a chuckle from Hiro.

"A mere thanks is enough, Hikaru-kun," Hiro retorted jokingly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"W-well, yeah, t-thanks guys," Hikaru muttered back.

"By the way, Hikaru-kun," Akari started. "There's a school tournament 2 weeks from now."

"What?" Hikaru's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you want me to play on that?"

"Of course not," Hiro assured him. "You're not yet ready. Besides, we already have 3 members for the tournament. But it would be great if you could come. You'll learn a lot by just observing the games."

Hikaru sighed. "Alright. Geez, you're both so persistent," he complained. "I doubt this is still part of your plan to help me recover from my so-called fear of the go. You just want me to be able to relate to whatever you guys are obsessing to."

Hiro and Akari just grinned at each other. "Welcome to the go club, Shindo Hikaru," Akari teased.

_

* * *

_

_**Okay, another chapter up. Sorry for the delay. A lot of things are coming up and I couldn't update as often as I could. **_

_**Well, what do you think of this chapter? Please read and review.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter.**_

_**Zeynel, **__**Battosai25**__**, as, **__**KARASU25**_

_**muntos girl, **__**Night Air, **__**Ai-Kusabana, **__**Silver-White-Tiger**_

_**DragonOverlord, **__**BLUEEEyyy, **__**Lady Psyche, **__**White mike, **__**CrisscrossAnime**__**Hiyami**_

_**Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uch...**__**hittocerebattosai**__**, Gi, **__**puretsubasa**_

_**BlackFlameUnicorn, **__**strangeanimefreak, **__**Yuki Amane, **__**Faeith**_

**A/N:**

_**Some terms I used (I got these terms from a fan subbed episode of HnG**_)

_**Goke **__is the container for the go stones that each player uses during the match_

_**Agehama**__ is the container for the stones that were captured during the game. Since captured stones come into play during the final scoring, placing extra stones or removing stones from the agehama is cheating._

_**The facts about Shusaku, I just copied it from a website called Sensei's Library. It was only then when I realized that I spelled the name of Shusaku incorrectly. (I spelled it before as Shuusaku)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Can anyone please tell me again, what the hell am I doing here?" an irate Shindo Hikaru complained quite loudly as he handed out bottles of water to his teammates. 

"Our mascot, I suppose," Mitani answered sarcastically.

Akari giggled at that. "I'm sorry Hikaru-kun, but you're the only who's not doing anything so I thought it could relieve you from your boredom to go outside and take a breath of fresh air."

"Fresh air, my foot. You made me into a waterboy," Hikaru grumbled as he let his gaze wander over the room. Students from other high schools along with their coaches, arbiters, and other spectators filled the large room. The inter high school go tournament started that morning, and after 1 round, Haze High School was able to make it to the next round with an impressive score of 3-0.

Hikaru let out a deep breath. Yeah, Akari was right. He was bored. Who wouldn't? He tried watching some of the games, and he couldn't help but feel disappointed over the level the students nowadays were playing. Wait… nowadays? Where did that come from? How could he make such a comparison when he was able to watch only a limited number of games? Well, except maybe for those go games in his dreams. He scratched his head at the absurdity of his mind.

The games progressed and Haze High School was performing quite brilliantly. A few more minutes and the final round would start between Haze and last summer's champion Kaiou High School.

"Wow, I can't believe we were able to reach this far," Hiro exclaimed, then he turned to his friend. "So Hikaru, were you able to learn something this day?"

"Yah," Hikaru replied in a lazy tone.

Just then, they saw Natsumi rushing to them, his face pale and his expression forlorn.

"Natsumi-sempai?" Kumiko asked worriedly.

"I-I'm sorry e-everyone," Natsumi's voice quivered as he talked to them. "My mom just called and told me that my father just got into an accident. He's in the hospital right now and is in critical condition," he explained as he tried to bit back his tears. "I'm really sorry but I have to go."

"W-wait…" Mitani tried to protest but Hiro stopped him.

"It's okay, sempai," Hiro interjected, his head down and his bangs and glasses covered his eyes, so it's impossible to see his real expression.

"We understand sempai," Akari told him, and the rest of the team nodded to give him their assurance.

"Arigatou minna-san," Natsumi thanked them, then he left in a hurry.

"Tsutsui…!" Mitani started.

"His father's life is much more important than go, Mitani-kun," Hiro explained sadly. "We can't possibly hold him for the final game." He turned to look straight at Mitani. "As this is the case, we just have to try our best to get a win for Haze."

"But won't we get disqualified if we lacked players?" Mitani asked.

"We have no other choice but to use Hikaru," Hiro said.

"Huh?" Hikaru turned to them as he heard his name. A long pause followed. "WHAT?!!!!" he shouted as it finally dawned on him what Hiro was talking about.

"I'm sorry Hikaru-kun," Hiro turned to him. "I placed your name as a reserved player but we weren't really expecting that you would have to play."

"Me?… p-play?…. n-now?" Hikaru mouthed in disbelief. "Hey, you've got to be kidding! This is stupid!"

"We have no other choice!" Mitani yelled at him.

"Mitani-kun, please calm down," Kaneko told him.

"There's no helping it," Hiro said. "I guess we have to sacrifice the first board by letting Hikaru play as the first captain. If we move the boards up, Mitani-kun as the first captain, then me as second captain, we would be crushed. But if we retain the current board places, then let Hikaru substitute as first board, Mitani and I probably still have the chance to pull out wins for Haze."

"So, I'm a sacrifice," Hikaru muttered, quite insulted.

"No offense Hikaru-kun," Akari tried to console him. "But you're the one with the least experience among the three of you. And what Hiro-kun is planning makes sense."

"Yeah, right," Hikaru let out a sarcastic snort.

Seeing the five serious faces looking at him, Hikaru gave up. "Alright, alright. I'll be the first board and your damn pawn!"

"Thanks, Hikaru," Hiro said then he pulled Hikaru towards a go board. "I know it's quite too late. But first, I need to explain some basics to you."

'_No need,' _Hikaru told him in his mind.

"To decide who's going to play first, nigiri is used. The person holding the bowl with the white stones will take a random number of stones. If person holding the bowl with the black stones thinks that the number of white stones is odd, he will place one stone, and if he thinks it's even, then he will place two stones. If the black's guess is right, he will retain being black but if it's incorrect, they will have to exchange bowls, which means he will be white."

'_Yeah, I already know that.'_

"Black always starts first..."

'_Duh, you don't have to tell me that.'_

Hiro continued to explain some of the basic terms while Hikaru listened half-heartedly since he already knows all the rules of the game.

"Then there is the komi rule. White is given additional 5.5 moku at the end of the game since black already has the advantage for starting first."

'_Yah, yah… huh? Komi?'_

"The final round is about to start. Players from Kaiou High School and Haze High School, please take your seats," one of the organizers announced.

"Hiro, wait! Can you please repeat the last one? What…?" But Hiro had already moved towards the game area. _'Damn! Komi? What the hell is komi? I haven't heard that before!'_ Hikaru thought furiously.

Hikaru seated himself on the first board then leaned to his right to catch Hiro's attention who is seated after Mitani. "Pssstt! Hiro!" Hikaru called to him in a whisper.

Hiro turned to look at him, his brows raised. "What?" he mouthed.

"What the hell is komi?" Hikaru whispered back.

Hiro's brows furrowed. "What?" he mouthed again.

"What is komi?" he asked again.

But Hiro couldn't seem to understand what he was asking because of the noise in the area. He just turned a questioning glance at Hikaru. Another 'what' formed on his mouth.

Hikaru's patience broke down. "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS KOMI?!" he yelled.

Silence followed that loud outburst and everyone turned to look at the bleach banged boy who just yelled a rather ridiculous question for a go player.

Hikaru turned red, Hiro smacked his hand over his own head, and Mitani turned a furious glare at Hikaru. "You could have just asked me that question since I'm right beside you, you idiot!"

"And you could have answered without being asked, moron!" Hikaru retorted back.

"Haze players, please keep your voices down. We're about to start the game," one of the arbiters scolded them.

"Sorry," both Hikaru and Mitani apologized.

"So, what is komi?" Hikaru whispered to Mitani.

"It's the 5.5 points given to white as compensation to the advantage of black for starting first," Kaiou's first board explained.

"Huh?" Hikaru turned his gaze to him. "Five and a half points?" _'Why is it I haven't heard that rule before?'_

"I heard your original first board had to leave. So that means you're the substitute," his opponent said. "Well, goodluck. Hope you'll make this a worthwhile game."

Hikaru frowned at his opponent's words. He sounded serious and sincere but his words brought snickers among the audience.

"It's going to be a throw away match."

"Tsk, how can you expect a substitute to win against Kaiou's first board?"

"I'd rather watch the match of the two other boards."

"He doesn't even know what komi is."

"A complete beginner, I guess."

Hikaru wanted to scream at the people around him. But before he could open his mouth, the arbiter instructed them to nigiri.

He got black and as he placed the bowl beside him, he noticed the clock at his right.

'_A c-clock?'_ he thought in panic. He noticed the clocks during the start of the tournament while he was exploring the games around room but he never paid any attention to it. _'Damn! Why is it I seem not to know anything about clocks in go?'_ He turned to his right. "Mitani…"

"What?" Mitani gave him a scowl.

"What's the clock for?" he whispered, earning him a disbelieving look from Mitani.

"Argghhh! It's a timer! Just punch it every time you make a move!" Mitani explained in irritation which was loud enough for some of the spectators to hear.

"Oh my God… he doesn't even know how to use the clock."

"I told you… a complete beginner."

The arbiter shook his head in exasperation. "Okay everyone, start the game."

Hikaru placed his stone at the upper left below the star point, 17-4 komoku. He then waited for his opponent to move but surprisingly, nothing came. He looked up and saw Kaiou's first board smirking at him.

"You forgot to punch your clock."

Hikaru felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he heard some of the audience laugh at his mistake. _'Damn!'_ he cursed as he pressed his clock.

"Certainly not a game to watch for."

"It's gonna be a massacre for Haze. Trying to match a substitute against the best player in Kaiou? Tsk Tsk."

White already made his move but Hikaru couldn't concentrate properly.

_Tic – tac – tic – tac – tic – tac _

'_Arghhh!!!!'_ Hikaru screamed subconsciously as he couldn't get the clock's ticking sound away from his head. A lot of things just kept on popping out of Hikaru's mind. _'Stupid Kaiou, stupid Mitani. Tic-tac-tic-tac. Stupid Hiro. Tic-tac-tic-tac. Stupid devil clock!'_

Ten minutes passed and Hikaru still did not make any move. Kaiou's first board was beginning to get irritated along with many of the on-lookers. Others already turned their heads away from the first board game and concentrated on the other games.

'_Concentrate, concentrate,'_ Hikaru told himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm and relax his mind. _'I have to finish this quickly.' _When he opened his eyes, his entire demeanor changed. His hand dug into the bowl to take a stone and confidently placed a stone on the board. Plans and alternatives to quicken the game began to rapidly form in his mind as stones were placed one after another on the board.

* * *

Just a little more than ten minutes passed and people were surprised when a loud bang was heard and they just saw Kaiou's first board stormed out of the room. 

"Hey, what was that?"

"What happened?"

Many turned their gaze on the board but the game was quite messed up, probably the loser was so frustrated to let anyone see the final pattern of the game.

"Kaiou's first board lost," one of the spectators who happened to see the game said.

"Eh???!!!!!"

"What???!!!"

"No way!!!"

Their heads snapped back to look at Haze's first board who stood up and walked out of the room nonchalantly as if nothing big happened.

The match finished 2-1 in favor of Kaiou High School. Only the first board of Haze High School won which caused a ruckus among the people in the tournament area, including his own teammates.

"Hikaru won?!" Hiro exclaimed in disbelief. "H-how? W-why?"

"I thought you said Shindo doesn't know how to play," Mitani accused him.

"He doesn't!" Akari insisted. "We've been friends since we were young and I haven't seen him touch a go board before."

"B-but how did he win?" Kaneko asked.

"Because… h-he's a genius…" Hiro answered lamely.

There were a few people who were able to see the game but they were not good enough to recreate the game properly. But they kept on saying that it was incredible how black attacked white, forcing white to resign during the middle game.

Many just shook their heads in disbelief, regretting the fact that they were not able to see the match. Others tried to get information from the Haze members. "_Who was that first board?"_ But the answer only confused them even more. _"Eh? He was a soccer player who we just asked to fill out the reversed player spot."_ Huh? Soccer player? What the hell?!

* * *

Hikaru sighed pushing back his blond bangs as wandered along the streets of Tokyo. Damn! He knew he was impulsive at times, but what he just did was stupid and careless. How the hell can he explain to his friends about his victorious win against Kaiou's first board? He sighed again, trying to consider the possibility of telling his friends the truth. He then cursed as he felt his phone vibrate. He already had an idea who was calling him. 

"Hello..."

_"Hikaru! Where are you? Why did you leave all of a sudden?"_

Hikaru groaned. He knew it. It's Akari. "Did Hiro and Mitani win?" he asked instead, trying to change the subject.

_"No... but that's not the point! Where are you? How did you win? Why...?"_

"Well, they both lost. I don't think I'm still needed so I left," Hikaru interrupted.

_"Hikaru! You have a lot to explain. How...?"_

"Not now, Akari. I have to go somewhere."

_"What?! You never mentioned about going somewhere. Hikaru!"_

"Bye, Akari."

_"Wait, Hikaru! Hi-"_

Hikaru turned off his phone and continued walking. _'What should I do? What should I do?'_ he wondered. He then stopped when a huge banner caught his attention.

_'Go again?'_ he thought dryly when he realized that there's a Go Event inside the building.

He walked past the building, but a sudden tug in his heart made him stop again to glance back at the building. _'It's just a stupid Go Event,'_ he tried to convince himself but it seemed like his body had a mind of its own. He just found himself turning back and walking towards the entrance of the building...

* * *

**_Another chapter up. Please read and review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm really for the mistake. I was wondering why a lot of reviewers were quite surprised that Touya was a 4-dan. I read through the earlier chapters again, and I did wrote that he was a 3-dan. That's really stupid of me. I've made the corrections - Touya is still 3-dan. I'm completely messed up! I've made the same mistake on my other fic. :-( Sorry again...

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Hikaru let his eyes wander over the displays and activities inside the huge hall. Go boards, go books, old geezers playing go, go posters. "It's all about go," he groaned, wanting to smack himself. _'It's a go event. What the hell am I expecting anyway?'_ He felt out of place in a room full of adults and not to mention he was wearing a school uniform. He sighed and pushed back his blond bangs as he turned to leave. _'Tsk. What's there to enjoy with go anyway?'_

"What the hell is this place?!"

Hikaru stopped at the sound of that shrill voice and glanced at a couple whom he just passed by. The girl, probably a college student, had her hands on her waist, her face a mask of disappointment and frustration, while the boy in front of her was red with embarrassment.

"Kaede-chan… please lower your voice. It's embarrassing…"

"You asked me on a date, then you brought me here?!"

"Kaede-chan…"

"Is this your idea of fun?!" the girl continued to yell at her companion who was obviously her boyfriend. "And what's this ticket? I thought you asked me to go to the movies. But you brought me here to watch a go game?! You no good baka! That's it. I'm breaking up with you!" The girl threw the ticket at her boyfriend and stomped away. The boy just scratched his head and chased after his girlfriend muttering something about it was supposed to be a great game.

The people around them shook their heads at the spectacle. "Tsk. Kids nowadays…"

Hikaru, on the other hand, found himself amused. Well, it's not every day you get to see a real life drama. _'What a geek!'_ he snickered silently. Of all the places to have a date, no one in their right mind would take a girl in a go event. _'There aren't a lot of girls who likes go… well, except maybe Akari…'_ But his mood was lifted up after that incident and decided that since he was already there, he will just have to explore and make the most of his time. He turned back when he noticed that he stepped on something. He bent down to pick up a piece of paper and realized that it was the ticket that the girl had thrown just a while ago.

'_A game ticket, eh?'_ he thought as he read the details. _'NCC Cup? So, there's supposed to be a game somewhere here.'_ Hikaru smiled and whispered to himself. _"Well, I got it for free, might as well check it out."_

* * *

After a few inquiries, Hikaru was able to find his way towards the large room where the pro match was supposed to take place. As he walked along the narrow aisle, he checked his ticket to make sure that he got the right seat. He glanced at the large go board that was set up in order for the audience to get hold of the game. There were also two people who seemed like emcees explaining some of the moves. 

Hikaru slumped on his chair and rested his arms at the back of his head. _'Don't they find it disturbing that there are people discussing their game while they play?' _he wondered.

"Hey kid, could you please sit properly and put your arms down? You're blocking my vision," an elderly man behind Hikaru grumbled.

"Ah gomen…" Hikaru apologized. _'Damn! The people here are so stiff.' _He rested his chin on his knuckles as he continued to observe the flow of the game. _'The one holding the whites… he's good,'_ he thought. Then some bits of conversation beside him caught his attention.

"Wow, he's matching well with Yutsuba 9-dan even though he's only a 3-dan."

"What can you expect from the son of the 4 title holder?"

"Sugoi! Touya Akira is really great."

"Both players are giving it their all. It's going to be an intense match."

"Yutsuba-sensei doesn't have a choice. It's quite degrading for a 9-dan to be beaten by a 3-dan. And by a fifteen year old kid too. He's certainly the best among the younger pros. Touya Akira 3-dan."

Hikaru turned his head back into the game. _'Touya Akira, eh?' _He glanced at the huge screen which shows the close-up video of the game as well as the players. _'That's the guy they're talking about?'_ Hikaru wondered. _'There's nothing special about him. And what's with that weird hairdo?'_ Hikaru snickered at the thought. _'He looks like a girl with that hair.'_

He continued to watch and was quite surprised at some of the hands that were made. _'Those moves were quite unthinkable during my time…'_ he thought deeply; then he stopped. _'My time?'_ He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. _'Damn! I'm having some weird thoughts again? But why is it that there seems to be some difference in their play compared with what I would have played if I was in their stead?' _He wasn't able to notice the difference during his game in the school tournament. But watching this intense match, he couldn't help but notice some changes as compared to what he already knew_. 'It's like my knowledge is outdated,'_ Hikaru mused thoughtfully. Just like the komi rule that Hiro mentioned during the tournament.

It may sound stupid but after a lot of thinking, of questions regarding his unusual ability in go, he thought that he might have acquired some kind of power that made him a go genius. It was ironic since if he was given a choice, he would have asked for a more impressive talent in soccer rather than in go. But if Kami-sama granted him this kind of power, shouldn't he have given it in a full package, not bit by bit? If so, why is it he never heard of that rule before? It seemed that there were some things lacking in his go. After his game with Kaiou, he began to think that he wanted to explore this knowledge, to know his level of strength.

'_I still find it boring though,'_ Hikaru sighed as he gave his attention back to the game, only to be interrupted again when a group of teenagers arrived and took their seats in front of him.

* * *

"Thank God, we still made it," Isumi sighed in relief as he took his seat. It seemed that almost an hour already passed since the game started. 

"Tsk. Why do we have to watch Touya's game?" Waya muttered in irritation as he followed his friend. Just the thought of that arrogant girly boy made his blood boil. Maybe he's jealous of the boy's ability but Touya's cold and superior attitude never fail to tick him off.

"You shouldn't have come in the first place," Ochi commented bluntly. "You were the one who made us late."

"Shut up you…!"

"Guys, please stop arguing," Isumi pleaded. "People are already giving us dark looks. Besides, this is a game that promises to be exciting."

"Stop pointing out that he's better than us," Ochi grumbled.

"Hey, I never said that…"

Waya laughed. "Ochi, you're still angry that Touya refused to play Shidougo with you during the pro exams? Hah! No wonder you lost to Isumi-san."

"I don't need Touya to teach me," Ochi's eyes narrowed as he said that. "Besides, I don't think you have the right to be arrogant when you lost to me, third placer."

"Why you…!"

"Waya, Ochi… please…" Isumi hissed.

"Ochi, I'm going to send you to the bathroom on our next game," Waya gritted out.

"Let's see you try," Ochi replied nonchalantly as he pushed back his glasses.

"Grrrrrr."

Isumi sighed. _'I give up.'_ Once those two starts arguing, they won't listen to anyone but themselves. The three of them passed the pro exams together and are currently in the 2dan level, but their attitude never improved. Ochi and Waya still continue to bicker at each other just like in the insei days. He glanced at the game and was surprised at the position of the stones. Due to Waya and Ochi's arguing, he missed a lot of the game. "Hey you two, watch the game. Yutsuba-sensei and Touya are getting into a complicated battle."

That seemed to have stopped their debate as each turned to concentrate on the flow of the game. Although it's unlikely for Waya and Ochi to admit it, they were both at awe with Touya's performance. But the game also made them realize how far their abilities are from the go prodigy.

* * *

As stone after stone were placed on the huge board, Waya's mood slowly improved noting that the game was turning to Yutsuba's favor. 

"Yutsuba-sensei sure is amazing. That last move secured his lower right cluster and the stone arrangement is more to his favor now," Waya whistled. "He's going to win this match. Heh, that would serve that arrogant Touya right."

Isumi nodded silently totally agreeing with Waya.

"He's just a 3-dan. Yutsuba-sensei has more experience in serious matches compared to him. So it's more expected for Touya to lose," Ochi remarked.

Waya chuckled. "Yup, we finally agreed on something."

At that, he heard a snort behind him.

"Tsk. White is going to win… that is, if that kid sees it."

"What the…!" Waya turned to the boy behind him but he had already stood up and his back on them. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

The boy paused, then shrugged his shoulders. "Just watch. About twenty moves from now, if white managed to connect the center and his upper left, he'll win. But if not, he'll lose." The boy waved his hand lazily at them. "Well, Ja!"

"Does that kid even know what he was talking about?" Ochi's brows rose up as his eyes followed school uniform-clad boy.

"Tsk. What does he know anyway?" Waya muttered as he looked back to the board. "Maybe he's good enough to read that far in the game," he added as a joke.

Isumi sighed. "Just don't mind him Waya. Although it seems possible that Touya might be in advantage if his upper left stones managed to survive. But the problem is how. I don't think Yutsuba-sensei would be that careless to allow that."

"As usual, the baka only talks nonsense," Ochi added.

"You little four-eyed brat!"

* * *

Before he closed the door behind him, Hikaru turned back to look at the huge board one last time. _'So he made the first move. White is obviously the better of the two… This Touya Akira… he's really something else…'_

* * *

Hikaru wandered over the hall and caught sight of a row of computers. _'Are they selling computers?'_ he wondered as he walked near the display. A boy around his age was seated while another man stood beside him explaining something. Hikaru walked closer and was surprised when he saw a go board on the screen of the computer. 

"A lot of amateur players are using the internet to practice and improve their skills. You just have to go to the world go site and register. Then you use your username and password to log in and challenge the other players for a game," the man explained.

"Hmmm," the boy seated in front of the computer mumbled as he continued to play go in the internet.

Hikaru watched as the game progressed and continued to listen at the man's explanations regarding internet go. After a few more minutes, he left the building, deep in thought.

* * *

"What the…!" Waya burst out in surprise at the turn of events. Touya's white stones in the center had connected with the upper left group and had turned the game around in his favor. 

"I never saw that coming. His stones lived," Isumi said in disbelief. "Touya Akira… he's really amazing."

Ochi too was dumbfounded as he stared at the huge board.

Isumi leaned back against his chair. "Who among the people here could have possibly seen such a great plan? Not even a 9-dan expected it."

"Who else saw it…?" Waya repeated, then his eyes widened in realization. He snapped his head towards Isumi. "That boy…!"

Isumi and Ochi gaped at him as they remembered the boy's words.

"_Just watch. About twenty moves from now, if white managed to connect the center and his upper left, he'll win. But if not, he'll lose."_

"He was able to read that far?" Isumi still couldn't believe it. He snapped his head towards Waya and Ochi. "Ne, he couldn't be a pro, could he?"

"I'm not sure," Waya replied as he tried to associate the boy to the pros he knew. "But if he is a pro somewhere our age, we would have recognized him."

"Who the hell is he?" Ochi wondered as his eyes narrowed.

The three just looked at each other, all began to feel uneasy. Is it possible that there's someone else who is at Touya's level who is just hiding somewhere?

* * *

Hikaru tapped his fingers on his study table as he stared at the laptop in front of him. _'Username, eh?'_ he read silently. _'Damn! This is even a huge headache compared to go problems,'_ he complained to himself. _'Should I use my real name? Nah, it's my chance to go anonymous.'_

Hikaru tried to think of a good nick. _'Hika55? Karu05? Cool55? Arrggggghhhhh!' _Hikaru rumpled his hair in frustration as leaned back on his seat. He gave a loud sigh as he closed his eyes to calm himself.

'_Kami-sama, I still want to play… let me continue to play…'_

Hikaru opened his eyes as he remembered that part of his dream. "Fujiwara no Sai, eh?" Hikaru whispered. Then he chuckled when the thought of playing the role of a god came into his mind. "Well, well, Fujiwara no Sai… you still want to play go?" he asked the imaginary figure in his dream. He pushed his chair closer and his hands reached over the keyboard to type.

"Then, let me grant your wish…" he continued as his fingers pressed three letters as the username.

S-A-I

* * *

Hikaru yawned as he walked towards his school. Damn that internet go! He spent his Saturday evening and the whole of Sunday just playing over the internet and he lost a lot of his sleeping time. He just couldn't understand himself. He had mixed feelings over go. He still considered go as a game for old geezers but once he started playing, he just couldn't stop. Although the games in the internet weren't as intense as the pro match he had seen, there were a lot of good players who were able to give him quite a challenge. But the real reason he played was because he felt that there were some things that he needed to learn and adjust especially with the komi rule. 

Hikaru shook his head to keep him awake. _'I hate Mondays. I could have played more games if there was no school. Maybe I'll head home after the last subject. Drat, I still have soccer practice later.' _Then he sighed. "Darn! I'm beginning to sound like some dumb go player!" he muttered.

"Yeah, and speaking of go, there are a lot of things that you need to explain."

Before Hikaru could react, he found himself pulled towards an empty corridor and slammed against the wall.

"What the…?! Akari, Hiro! What are you guys doing?" Hikaru fairly yelled at his friends.

Akari crossed her hands against her chest, her expression fierce. "We just need explanations."

On the other hand, Hiro was calmer than Akari. "We were just surprised last Saturday. You defeated Kaiou's first board? We're friends so we know that you've never played go before."

Hikaru began to sweat a lot. Damn! He forgot about that. Now, he was at lost on how to explain it to his friends.

"Really, what's the big problem?" he shrugged his shoulders trying to evade the question. "So I know how to play go, what about it?"

"But you've never played before!" Akari persisted. "Who taught you and why is it we never knew about this? We've been asking you to play go with us for several years now."

Hikaru cleared his throat. "Ji-chan did," he said to them trying to keep his face straight.

"But I thought you're not allowed to go to your grandpa's house after that incident," Hiro said.

Hikaru gave a loud sigh and straightened himself. "I've been sneaking to his house." He turned his eyes away from his friends in order for them not to realize his lie. "You're not the only one who's trying to cure this abnormal fear I have with the goban. Why do you think I haven't been fainting currently at the sight of a go board?"

Akari gave him a thoughtful glance then a bright smile formed on her face. "So that's how you overcome your fear? And here I thought Hiro and I were the ones who managed to do it."

"Geez, sorry Hikaru," Hiro said. "But we were angry because we looked stupid during the tournament. But why didn't you tell us that you know how to play?"

Hikaru snorted at that question. "Considering how obsessed you both are with go? It would only give you both the reason to drag me around to play go."

Hiro and Akari smiled sheepishly.

"But now that we know that you play go, how about officially joining the club?" Akari asked.

"No way," Hikaru immediately responded.

"Hikaru!" Akari persisted.

"I told you I'm already with the soccer club," he answered back.

"You could join both clubs," Hiro offered.

"Eh? You got to be kidding," Hikaru grumbled loudly. "Come on, we're gonna be late for class," he told them as walked ahead of them.

"Hikaru, wait!"

Hiro and Akari hurried to walk beside him and the three continued to bicker regarding go. Hikaru just laughed at his friends' persistence but he still couldn't reveal to them the truth. He has to solve this mystery first. He was glad that he was able to get past this problem and made up a decent lie to cover his mysterious strength. For now, there's one thing he has to make sure… Hiro and Akari should never be given the chance to meet his grandfather… else it would be much harder for him to make another lie.

* * *

_**Okay, another chapter up. Hope you like it. R&R please…**_

_**Regarding the chapters, are they really short? (scratches my head) I honestly thought they were long enough. Currently, I normally benchmark it to reach 2000 words per chapter while my earlier fics have more or less 1000 words only per chapter. But I'll try (try only, not promising XD) to make it longer. It's just that it can be draining sometimes. One way to make it longer is to add more descriptive sentences but I'm not really good at it. That's why I focus more on the flow of the events or add more conversations between the characters... But for this particular chapter I was able to reach 3000 words (excluding author's notes). XD That's an improvement for me. Hehehe. **_

_**Thanks for all your wonderful comments and reviews…**_

_**Helen123**__**, Vivorn, **__**dragonzice**__**, ammi4creation**_

_**Cheska**__**, Morissa, **__**sendoh11**__**, maria**_

_**Green.on.Black, **__**Blinded By Light, **__**TheHamsterInMyMind**__**akuma-river**_

_**Vivorn, Zen, **__**Ai-Kusabana, **__**HarbringerLady**_

_**BattousaiGrl, **__**storywriter10791, **__**BlackFlameUnicorn, **__**Talchy**_

_**Silver-White-Tiger, **__**White Ivy, **__**hittocerebattosai, **__**ladynaruto13**_

_**LokiGirl, **__**Night Air, **__**BratCat**__**, Reudo**_

_**lordwhatucallit, **__**Ryoma23**__**, Consumed by Darkness**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"_Sai-sensei…"_

"I'm not Sai, you idiot…"

"_You're amazing, Sai-sama. I've never met a go player as strong as you…"_

"Duh! I just realized I know how to play go… care to explain that one?"

"_Kami-sama, please let me play…"_

"Yeah, let that weird guy play… and let me sleep in peace…"

"_Such a young boy to hold the Honinbo name…"_

"Oh, so it's Shusaku now?"

"_Shusaku-sama…"_

"I just knew it. God, I already know the sequence of this dream…"

"_Shindo Hikaru…"_

"Yah, yah, I know… huh? My name finally gets called in my dream?"

"_Hikaru…"_

"Wow, I'm really being called…"

"SHINDO HIKARU!"

"Aww!" Hikaru jerked from his seat as he felt a solid object smack his head. "Why you…! Eh? Sensei?" He blinked his eyes in confusion at he stared up the irritated face of his teacher, much to the amusement of his classmates who ended up laughing at his expense.

"Get up and wash your face, Shindo," Makoto-sensei told him sternly.

"H-hai sensei," Hikaru responded meekly as he stood up and went to the restroom. _'Damn! What's wrong with me? Why do they always appear in my dreams?'_ he wondered in irritation

After he had washed up, he went back to the classroom. He was lucky Makoto-sensei seemed to be in a good mood; else he would have ended with a harsher punishment. Well, she just got back from her honeymoon trip, so she's pretty lax with her students. Makoto-sensei just gave him a nod and continued with her discussion. _'Literature… Who cares about a bunch of old stories anyway?' _he wanted to yawn with boredom.

"…it was an interesting trip really. But it also gave me ideas on the beliefs and traditions of other countries. We even visited this temple and the monk explained to me the concept of reincarnation. It's about…"

Hikaru's ears pricked up at the word 'reincarnation' and he began to listen attentively at his teacher's discussion.

"…there are some beliefs that the basis of reincarnation is karma. That if a being had been good in his previous life, he can be reborn again as a superior being. But there are also some beliefs that souls are being reused and time will come that a soul will be reborn again using a different person's body…"

Hikaru was now definitely interested. As the teacher kept going on and on, a theory began to form in his mind and before he knew it, he had raised his hand.

"…it was fun when… ah, yes Shindo-kun?" Makoto-sensei called to him, quite surprised that Hikaru voluntarily participated in the discussion.

"Sensei… ano… regarding reincarnation…" Hikaru started quite hesitant to ask. "Is it possible for a person to retain his memories of his previous life?"

"Retain his memories?" Makoto-sensei repeated. "I'm not really sure about this since reincarnation is more of a belief rather than a fact," she answered thoughtfully. "But I think it would be difficult if a reincarnated person retained his memories. Just think of his confusion as to his real personality. In my own opinion, if reincarnation should happen, all memories of a man's previous life should have been lost for eternity. But that's an interesting view you have there, Shindo-kun. If you happen to remember something from your previous life, maybe you could chat it with me," she added good-naturedly as a joke.

Hikaru just smiled back as he sat down but his thoughts are taking his teacher's explanations seriously. _'Difficult? Confusion? You have no idea…" _

Hikaru sighed as he heard the bell rang marking the end of the school for that day. He began to pack his things up when he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Shindo-kun, wanna come with us? We're going to the arcade."

He just gave an apologetic smile but he just felt so tired. "I'll go next time. I have to go somewhere today."

"Oh… ok."

Hikaru sighed again and rested his head on his desk, half-heartedly listening to some of his classmates' chattering.

"He won't be able to come."

"Oh, that sucks. There's so few of us. How about we go to the internet café? We could play an online game there."

"Yeah, I guess that would be much better."

'_Online game, eh? Like go…'_ Hikaru thought. _'Geez, what am I thinking about? Am I really considering that I may be the reincarnation of Sai and Shusaku? Well, come to think of it, it's not really that bad… I don't know about Sai…But if I'm the reincarnation of Shusaku who was told to be the greatest go player of all time… that means… I'm really good.' _Hikaru's lips began to slowly curve upward as everything began to dawn on him. _'…as in really, really good.'_

* * *

And the recognition of Sai's name began…

_**China…**_

Li Lishin bit this thumb as his eyes scanned the positions of his stones on his computer screen. _'There's no way out… Impossible! How could I get beaten just like this?'_ he thought despairingly. He glanced at the name of his opponent, knowing fully that he had never encountered this player before. _'Sai… Is he a pro?'_

Realizing he could not beat such an opponent, he clicked the 'resign' button. After confirming his resignation, he was not able to stop himself from sending a message to this player.

_LL: Too good!_

_LL: Are you a professional?_

He waited for a reply, but nothing came. Lishin sighed as he leaned back against his chair. _'Sai, who is he?'_

* * *

_**Netherlands…**_

"Hey, don't you think master seems to be so absorbed in his internet game?"

His opponent looked up from the board and turned his attention to their teacher. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But he's amazing, don't you think so? Master has been our country's representative in the World Amateur Go Tournament for the past 3 years."

Just then their teacher stood up and was gawking at the computer.

"He's a pro… yes, that must be it… he's a pro…" he muttered as if trying to convince himself. "You can't tell who it is over the internet. I hear Asian pros sometimes play over the internet amongst Amateurs to kill time. Yes… that must be it."

The students worriedly left their game and approached their teacher, trying to find out what was wrong.

"Master, are you alright?"

"Master, did you… lose?"

Their teacher gave them a sheepish grin and scratched his head. "Yeah… I was slaughtered. I thought I'm going to have a heart attack from how badly I lost." He then glanced back at the computer screen. "I never thought I'll play against such an opponent in the internet. Sai… I've never heard of him before. I doubt my other contacts in the net know him either. I wonder who he is…"

* * *

_**United States of America…**_

"So, what do you think of him?" an orange-haired man leaned back on his chair as he asked his friend. Being the US representative in the World Go Amateurs Tournament for the last two years, he was quite confident with his skills. But his pride was quite hurt when he lost to an unknown player named Sai last week. But then after watching players after players even stronger than him being beaten down, he realized that Sai's win against him wasn't just luck, it was pure skill. He already knew that, but he just can't seem to accept it at first. But now, he was so intrigued with the mysterious player that he brought his friend with him to watch the game.

"He's great! No wonder you lost to him. Is he a pro?" his companion asked.

"I'm not sure about that. But he usually plays at night and during weekends. And there are some pro games during the weekends," he answered.

"He could be someone who is working. Or maybe a student."

"Don't you think he's too good to be a mere student?" he refuted his friend's theory. "But whoever he is, he's certainly someone who is in the level of a pro… even a top pro maybe…"

* * *

"What's wrong with Waya?"

Isumi sighed as he glanced back at Ochi. "I'm not sure. He has been muttering something about someone so strong in the internet."

"How pathetic," Ochi commented. "He's already a pro and he still plays around on that thing. I'm sure he lost if he's acting like that. Serves him right."

"Serves right what? You brat!"

Isumi and Ochi turned at the voice behind them.

Ochi smirked as his eyes met Waya's. "I bet you lost to some amateur in the internet."

Waya just gritted his teeth but made no comment which made affirmed Ochi's suspicion on the cause of his bad mood. "Tsk. You don't know what you're talking about. I doubt you can even reach yose against Sai."

"Not reach yose?" Ochi glared at him, definitely insulted.

"Sai?" Isumi asked.

"I played him in the internet two days ago. He was really strong, about the level of a top pro," Waya explained, then his expression changed to that of irritation. "But he sounded like a kid. Can you believe it, he asked me _'I'm strong, aren't I?'_? That was really childish!"

"Nonsense. Just because you lost to someone doesn't mean he's strong," Ochi retorted. "You're just too week. No wonder you lost to this Sai who is just a kid."

"And the brat talks," Waya retorted. "So you underestimate my capability to judge a person's strength? You speak like you know a lot when you weren't even able to make a comment last week during Touya's game. And you seemed to have forgotten that the person who predicted Touya's move was also a kid. I was talking nonsense, eh? Well, at least I guessed it right. That kid was able to read so far in the game than you little bratty four-eyes could ever do."

"You just made a lucky guess and so did he," Ochi reasoned out in defense.

"Waya, Ochi, that's enough," Isumi tried to stop the quarrel.

"Geez, this short guy just ticks me off," Waya snapped. "Stop pretending Ochi, I saw you recreating that game several times, maybe trying to find out if you will be able to see that plan on your own." Waya turned to proceed to the game area. "I hope that kid shows himself and put you into your place. Better yet, it might turn out that the kid was actually Sai." He then left leaving the fuming Ochi.

"Damn!" Ochi cursed aloud.

"Really… why can't you guys stop fighting even just for a moment?" Isumi asked in exasperation.

But Ochi stayed silent looking far away. "It's not Waya that I'm irritated at," he started. "It's actually that kid… No matter how I look in the game, Touya's plan was something that I could have never thought of if I were in his stead. That I can accept since everyone knows Touya's strength. But… but that boy… How could he have seen it? How could someone who doesn't seem like a pro saw a plan like that? They say that the players will often see moves from a different perspective than as part of the audience. But that boy was part of the audience too… How? Just how…?"

Isumi sighed. "Stop thinking on that too much. If that kid is really that strong, he'll show himself before all of us. If he's really at Touya's level, then it only means we really have to train ourselves more since someone is coming from behind us." He patted Ochi's shoulder and walked straight ahead.

Ochi just grunted and followed Isumi towards the gaming hall. "By the way Isumi-san, have you heard about the Japan, Korea, and China tournament? Hokuto Cup or something…?"

As Isumi and Ochi left that area, someone leaning against the pillar behind them slowly straightened, his dark eyes following the two figures as they entered the room. "A kid who is not a pro saw my move…?" he whispered disbelievingly.

* * *

Games after games, all the known go internet players began to stumble as they come across the mysterious player 'Sai.' A month after he started playing with no loss, his reputation spread out like fire leaving the netgo community in chaos trying to figure out who was the person behind the name. Go players began to recognize his strength, and bunches of match requests were sent out to him as soon as his opponents resign.

But 'Sai' was not aware of commotion that he was causing. Alone in his room, Shindo Hikaru just grinned as another opponent made his resignation. He slumped back on his chair, trying to rest his eyes a bit. When turned his attention back on the computer, another request popped out. Seeing that he had already played against that person, he rejected the request but as usual another request popped out again. Hikaru sighed as he decided to call it a night and logged off from his netgo account.

As he lay down on his bed, he began to chuckle as he remembered the games that he had won. No loss so far. Everything seemed to confirm his theory that he was the reincarnation of Shusaku and he was able to retain his go skills. _'Should I test it further?'_ he wondered, beginning to feel the thrill of beating down much stronger and challenging opponents. _"So, what's next? How about pros…?"_

* * *

_**Hello again! Chapter 6 up though I'm not sure if this chapter was good… It seems I have gotten a little lazy nowadays… :-( Just finished my exams and I'm a little tired. Please read and review…**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter…XD**_

_**DeathGodGirl**__**CultKagome and Sesshomaru**__**GoldenRat**__**are-en1**_

_**gravitation gig, Zen, **__**sendoh11**__**, morissa**_

_**TenshiReike, **__**Aimi-chan**__**, x, Vivorn**_

_**Hiyami**__**Swordhedge**__**ladynaruto13**__**BratCat**_

_**Ai-Kusabana**__**TheHamsterInMyMind**__**strangeanimefreak**__**LokiGirl**_

_**brolly501**__**Stella Solaris**__**Silver-White-Tiger**__**Talchy**_

_**soara**__**SekhmetDaCat**__**, ady, **__**White Ivy**_

_**dragonzice**__**, Anton27, **__**Ryoma23**__**hittocerebattosai**_

_**BlackFlameUnicorn**__**Night Air**__**zeynel**__**Consumed By Darkness**_

_**BattousaiGrl**__**Slate Grey**__**shakiya, Rebirth**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Touya-san." 

"Ashiwara-san, Ogata-san, konnichiwa. Please come in," Touya Akiko greeted back as she opened the door to let the guests in. "I'm really sorry about this but Kouyo was suddenly asked to go to the Go Institute. He wasn't able to contact both of you that he'll be late for your group discussion." She led them towards the room where they normally hold the weekly group discussion of go games.

"No, it's okay, Touya-san. We'll just wait for him," Ogata answered.

Ashiwara followed him but when they entered the room, he noticed that Akira was nowhere to be found. "Oh, where's Touya-kun?"

"He's in the study, probably using the computer," Akiko answered.

Ashiwara's face suddenly brightened. "Computer? Does he play internet go?"

"I'm not sure about that," Akiko replied. "You can go and check him out. The study is just around the corner. I think you already know your way around here. I'll just bring some snacks," Akiko smiled and gave a small bow before the guests and proceed towards the kitchen.

"So, you're into internet go now eh?" Ogata commented.

Ashiwara smiled sheepishly. "Just a little. And there are some good players out there. Ogata-san, I'll just check where Touya-kun is," Ashiwara said, then stood up to leave. Ogata just shrugged his shoulders, and took out his cigarette from his pocket to smoke.

* * *

Akira was just checking on the results of a Go Tournament in Korea when he heard someone entered the room. He turned his head and saw Ashiwara gave a small wave at him, then walked towards him. 

"Touya-kun," Ashiwara called as he approached his table, glancing at the screen of the computer.

"Ashiwara-san," he acknowledged, turning his attention towards the newcomer. "Otou-san went to the Go Institute, so he'll be late for a little while."

"Yeah, your mother just told us," Ashiwara said, then smiled sheepishly. "By the way, congratulations for being chosen as the first captain for the Hokuto Cup. I heard they're still going to hold a match to determine the two remaining players."

"Thanks," he replied. The Hokuto Cup is a tournament between the young pros of Japan, China, and Korea, comprising of 3 players for each country. The sponsors of the tournament approached him offering the first slot since he had the most impressive record over the younger pros. That means, he doesn't have to play in the qualifying matches.

"I came here when your mother told us you're using the computer. I thought you were playing netgo so I went to check you up."

Akira was distracted from his thoughts as his friend's word finally occurred to him. "Netgo?" he repeated. "No, I just checked my mails; then read some news on the LG Cup."

"Oh, is that so?" Ashiwara sounded disappointed. "But do you play netgo?"

"Yeah, but not really often," he replied. "I still prefer playing in front of a real goban. And I haven't played for quite some time now."

"Oh…" Ashiwara sighed. "I just thought you might know something about him."

"About who?" Akira asked curiously.

"About Sai!" Ashiwara exclaimed. Then his voice began to tremble in excitement as he explained the details. "He was just the greatest player in the net. He's really good, even at the level of a top pro. There were even some pros who were defeated by him. He just started a little over a month, and he never lost to anyone."

"Oh, really?" Akira replied, not really interested. Ashiwara just tend to exaggerate at times. Not sounding arrogant, but their level of 'greatest' might be entirely different. The last time Ashiwara praised a new go pro to be 'extremely good' and might be Akira's new rival, that pro subsequently lost 5 continuous games.

"Come on Touya-kun," Ashiwara pleaded. "Log into the net and check him out. It's Saturday so it's probable that he's logged right now."

Akira sighed but gave in to his friend. He logged into the netgo network and scanned over the list of users.

"There he is," Ashiwara said excitedly as he saw Sai's name on the computer screen. "Let's watch his game."

As Akira moved the cursor, he noticed there were a number of people watching the game. And it was an unusually large for a normal internet go game. When the game was displayed on screen, he noted immediately that the white is leading by huge margin. _'Interesting…'_ he thought. The game is near over but he could conclude that white had dominated the game since the start.

"His opponent wasn't that good," Ashiwara commented. "I wanted to play him again but I just couldn't get through him. A lot of people want to play against him every time he finishes a game."

"You've played against him? How did you come across him?" Akira asked, his interest suddenly pricked.

"Yeah, and I lost," Ashiwara replied. "I happened to overhear one of Morishita-sensei's students, who is also a pro, talking about him to Saeki-san. He was saying that there was a Shusaku-like player in the net who is still undefeated. I was curious so I joined their discussion. So when I got the chance, challenged him. Luckily, he wasn't that popular at that time so I was able to play against him."

He sighed, then continued. "His play was really similar to Shusaku's. He was even using the old joseki. But lately, Waya-kun noticed that his play was changing. It was like Shusaku learning modern go."

'_Shusaku learning modern go?'_ Akira thought, his attention returning back to the game at the screen. Even though Shusaku had lived more than a hundred years ago, many avid go players still continue to study his games. Therefore, it might be possible this person idolized Shusaku too much and copied his style, then added a little of his own. But looking at the on-going game, he could see that the way Sai thinks was different from any ordinary player. It might not be too obvious since the opponent wasn't that good but if Sai plays against a much better opponent…

* * *

Hikaru groaned as requests just kept on popping out as soon as he ended the game. _'This is becoming boring,'_ he thought. There are some good players in the net, but most are really not. He rejected the next batches of requests and scrolled the list of users searching for someone new. His eyes then fell on the name 'Akira.' 

'Akira?' he read. A sudden flash of memory came to his mind as he remembered the game he had watched some time ago. _'If I'm not mistaken, the player in that match was named Touya Akira,'_ he thought. He grinned, thinking that it would be great if it turned out that this player was that pro_. 'Yosh, here I go…'_ he cheered as he clicked the name sending out a challenge.

* * *

Ashiwara's eyes widened as a message prompt popped out of the computer screen. 

"A-a c-challenge?" he whispered in awe. Sai sent out a challenge to Touya-kun? What coincidence!

Akira narrowed his eyes as he stared at the challenge. "Why would he challenge me?"

"Probably because you're new," Ashiwara answered; excitement evident in his voice. "Touya-kun, come on. Play him." When he saw Akira hesitate, he continued to press on. "Sai very seldom sends challenges nowadays. It's a good chance to check his skill. If it's you, we'll know how strong he really is."

Akira sighed and accepted the challenge. He got white while Sai was black. A black circle suddenly appeared at the upper left of the board, marking the start of the game. _'Okay, let's see how you'll fare against me,'_ Akira thought as he made his move.

The game progressed quite evenly until Akira made his attack on Sai's lower right stones killing his position. Akira smirked noticing that Sai paused for a quite a while. _'Now, you see the need to play this game seriously,'_ he told Sai in his mind. After the long pause, Sai placed a stone at an unoccupied area at the center of Akira's territory. Seeing that move, Akira narrowed his eyes. _'Is he testing me on how I'll react?'_ he wondered. He stared at that position which at first glance looked like a suicide for black, trying to understand his opponent's mind. Then, it occurred to him that it was a trap, nothing too complicated, but something that would not be noticed at a glance. Akira made his move, blocking the path that black could have taken if he had missed the trap. After that, Sai's game changed. Stone after stone began to cover the board on the screen of the computer. And Sai's moves noticeably became serious, and he began to make his own attacks.

The door opened and closed but Akira didn't notice it. He continued to focus his attention on the game.

"Ashiwara-kun, do you know Amano-san's number? What is Akira doing? Is that a go game?"

"It's internet go, Ogata-san," Ashiwara explained, his attention still stuck on the game.

"Who is he playing against?" Ogata asked, suddenly curious over such intensity over an internet game.

"Sai," Ashiwara simply replied, his eyes still glued on the computer.

Ogata grunted; a little irritated over being ignored. "Some no name player? Akira-kun is just wasting his time," he commented as he turned to leave.

"Actually… Touya-kun is at a disadvantage," Ashiwara whispered which caused Ogata to pause and turn back to look at the screen. Minutes passed, Ogata had forgotten what he came for in that room as he was also hooked on the progress of the game.

* * *

Akira clenched his teeth in frustration but he knew that there's no other way to recover from his position. He was Touya Akira for godsake! He was the go prodigy, the son of the Meijin, the rising star of the go world. How could he have lost to an amateur?! 

His hand trembled as he moved the mouse to click the resign button. After confirming, a message prompt finally popped out.

_Akira resigns._

He slammed his fist against the computer table causing Ashiwara to jump in surprise. _'Damn!'_ he cursed silently. But this guy was not an ordinary amateur! Who is he? Before he could stop himself, he began to type something into the computer.

_

* * *

_

Hikaru grinned at himself after 'Akira' resigned. It was a good game. A game that he definitely enjoyed. He underestimated him at first but after that great attack Akira made, and the way he responded to his plan, he realized the level of his opponent and he was forced to play seriously, else he'll lose the game. 'Akira's' game was almost the same as the Touya Akira whom he saw playing in the NCC cup. _'Is he that pro?'_ he wondered. He was suddenly surprised when a message prompted on his screen.

_Akira: who are you?_

Hikaru raised a brow at that question. The guy seemed pissed off at his loss. Normally, he would just ignore messages sent to him, but there was something about this guy that made him thought of responding. He glanced at the question and he thought it was stupid. Grinning, he began to type in response.

_Sai: Sai_

A short pause followed then…

_Akira: I mean who are you really?_

Hikaru laughed trying to imagine the annoyance crawling over this Akira's face. He typed again _'Just Sai.' _Then curiosity won over him and typed one question that kept on bothering him - '_Are you Touya Akira?'_

The long pause indicated that the player was surprised, confirming Hikaru's speculation on his real identity. His next reply confirmed his suspicion and conversation continued.

_Akira: How did you know?_

_Sai: I saw your game once in a go convention. _

_Sai: I recognized your style._

_Akira: Are you a pro?_

_Sai: No_

_Akira: An insei?_

_Sai: No_

_Akira: Have you played in tournaments?_

_Sai: Once_

_Akira: How long have you played go?_

_Sai: 1000 years_

_Akira: Stop joking_

_Sai: I just started playing_

_Akira: You are not funny_

_Akira: Show yourself up_

_Sai: Why should I?_

_Akira: Play me in a real match_

_Sai: I just defeated you_

_Akira: I want a real match_

_Sai: No_

_Akira: Then you mean to just hide yourself?_

_Sai: Yes_

_Akira: Then why the hell are you playing go?_

Hikaru's fingers stopped on the keyboard of his laptop. That question stung. _Why am I playing? What is my purpose? What should I do?_

'_Damn!' _Hikaru felt a sudden irritation and frustration, the same feeling he felt when he realized about his mysterious ability. _'What am I to Shusaku and Sai?' _He clenched his fist as he reread Akira's question.

'_Why the hell am I playing go?'_ Hikaru asked himself. He wasn't able to stop himself from typing a sarcastic reply.

_Sai: Why not? I'm strong_

* * *

Akira felt blood rushed towards his face as he stared at Sai's reply. Ashiwara's face was a mirror of shock. Ogata, on the other hand, was intrigued. 

"I'm strong? That's it?!" Akira read the message in anger. "That arrogant bastard!" He slammed his fist again on the table. That outburst gave another shock to Ashiwara who was used to the calm and poker-faced Touya Akira.

"T-touya-kun…" Ashiwara tried to calm him down.

Akira took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Sorry, Ashiwara-san. I just couldn't help it," he tried to explain but irritation was still evident in his tone. He was angry, yes, but as he began to think about it, he was more angry at himself. He couldn't accept the loss, especially from someone who doesn't even take go seriously. He clenched his fist as the pattern of the stones of their game continued to linger in his head. No matter where he look, he noticed the difference between their abilities. His constant winning even over pros had given him an air of confidence at his own skill. But the game a while ago made him question if his skill is enough. It made him realize something… Despite his irritation over Sai, Sai was able to give him a sense of fulfillment, of satisfaction after the game. Being not able to get the chance to know him was a real waste.

"I don't know why he replied to you, but Sai never replied to any message sent to him," Ashiwara said. "A lot of people are interested in him and had been watching out for him. So far, no one has any idea on who he is. And it was said in the forums that Sai never responded to any message."

"He sounded like a kid," Akira spat.

"Yeah, he might be," Ogata interjected which surprised Akira. He didn't notice Ogata was also there.

"O-ogata-san…"

Ogata pushed back his glasses as he continued to gaze at the finished the game. "His conversation with you was kind of childish. But his game… it's the skill of someone who has a great deal of experience." A small smile slowly curved on his lips. "Interesting… I want to play against this guy."

* * *

_**Chapter 7 up! Please read and review… Hope you like it. :-)**_

_**DeathGodGirl:**_ _Even though I wrote about reincarnation, I'm not an expert on this field. So, I honestly don't know. :-)But each people has his/her own talents and there are really some people given such a gift. sigh I envy her. I wish I could draw like a mangaka. I know how to draw but I need some guide (like pictures to copy). _

**_3roo:_** _It's 'weak' hehehe. Sorry for the mistake, I completely missed that out. _

_**Zen:** Super thanks! You just gave me the longest review I've ever received. _

_**Thanks for all your great reviews!**_

_**Koruyuha**__**, Red Necked Worg, are-en1, **__**Hasamaki**_

_**DeathGodGirl, **__**Pure Shikon**__**, Luschor, of the Infernal Si..., shakiya, Zen, **__**are-en1**_

_**Ryoma23, **__**Caelestis**__**, Morissa, Dreamweaver**_

_**Unita**__**Key Shinigami,**__**strangeanimefreak**__**, Precognition74**_

_**Stella Solaris, **__**CultKagome and Sesshomaru, **__**Swordhedge, **__**BratCat**_

_**BattousaiGrl**__**, TJ, charybde, TKQ**_

_**hittocerebattosai, **__**LokiGirl, **__**Consumed By Darkness, **__**dragonzice**_

_**Helen123, **__**GoldenRat, **__**penguin knight**_

_**Silver-White-Tiger, **__**Hiyami, **__**White Ivy**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Akari glared at Hikaru as he made his next move.

"You're not holding out for me, are you?"

Hikaru raised his eyebrow at her. "I thought you said you want a real game."

"Arrgghhh. You're so frustrating! I resign," Akari snapped as she gathered the stones to return to their bowls. "Why did you keep this from us? You never told us you are this good!"

Hikaru just shrugged. "You never asked anyway."

"Duh! We've been begging you to play but you always say that you're not interested. And that you don't know how to play," Akari persisted.

"Nope," Hikaru disagreed. "I never said that I don't know how to play. You just assumed."

Akari narrowed her eyes at him and turned to Hiro who was sitting on the other table. "Hiro-kun, you talk to him!"

"Hn."

Akari and Hikaru turned and saw Hiro half-heartedly listening as he continued to read the Weekly Go.

"Hiro-kun!"

Hiro glanced up and shrugged. "Let him do what he want, Akari-chan. At least he already agreed to join the club for this school year, though he couldn't practice much since he's also in the soccer club."

Akari sighed as she covered the bowls, then she turned to Hiro. "What are you reading?"

Hiro raised his head to look at them. "It's about the Hokuto Cup. It's a tournament about a month from now between young pros, 18 years of age and below, between China, Korea, and Japan. It will be a team tournament, and there will be 3 players per team."

"Wow, really?" Akari asked curiously as she stood up then sat beside Hiro to read the article.

Hikaru, on the other hand, plopped his feet on top of the table seemingly uninterested with the news. "Really? So who are Japan's representatives?" Hikaru asked in a bored voice.

"Well, it was said here that Touya Akira will be in the first board. The others are Yashiro and Ochi Kousuke," Hiro replied.

"T-touya Akira?" Hikaru bolted from his chair then straightened to look at Hiro.

"Yup, Touya Akira. Touya Meijin's son," Hiro explained, failing to notice the change in Hikaru's voice or the way he stiffened when he heard the name. "There's no doubt about him being the first pick. He is currently the top young pro of the country. I'm not sure though of the other two. I heard their records are quite impressive also."

A grim look crossed Hikaru's face as he remembered the last time he encountered the go prodigy, though only in the internet.

'_Why the hell are you playing go?'_

It was just a simple question. But a question that Touya had fired at him in anger. Well, as expected with go freaks like him, he was definitely insulted with the way 'Sai' had answered his queries, like he had insulted their hard-earned knowledge of go. But it was also a question that had bothered him for some time, even before Touya had asked him. But having someone actually asking him that question was like a bucket of water dumped on him to wake him from his slumber. He hated to admit it but he didn't have any idea as to why he was playing go. No, it was more on he didn't have any idea why he was given this talent and knowledge on go. He never asked for this in the first place. So, what was the reason behind all these? What should he do with this skill left by Shusaku or Sai (that is if he really existed)? Such confusing and unexplainable events placed him in such a troublesome condition.

After he began playing in the internet, somehow he felt some kind of happiness with each game he played. It felt like he found something dear and important that he previously lost. But it was a temporary bliss. After several games, he began to crave for something more. More difficult opponents, more challenges, more… He couldn't explain it. It was as if he was reaching for something… something that he could find with opponents who could match against his skill.

Hikaru sighed as he rested his cheek against his palm and glanced at his two friends whose faces were covered by the magazine.

"Hiro…?"

"Hmmm?" came the reply behind the Weekly Go.

"Why are you playing go?" Hikaru asked.

Hiro's brows behind his spectacles furrowed as he looked up from the magazine he was reading. "What?"

Hikaru shifted uncomfortably as he tried to rephrase his question. "I mean… What is your purpose for playing go? W-why do you play go?"

Hiro exchanged a glance with Akari; then asked a question of his own. "Why do you play soccer?"

"Eh?"

"I asked, why do you play soccer?" Hiro repeated.

"Because it's fun?" Hikaru asked, quite unsure of his answer.

Hiro smiled at him as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, that's right. It's the same with me. I play go because I enjoy it."

Hikaru just stared at him in silence, trying to contemplate on his friend's response. After a moment, he glanced away and just muttered, "Yeah… maybe."

"Hey Hikaru," Akari called which gained Hikaru's attention to her. "Regarding the Hokuto Cup, it's going to be in a month. How about if we drop there and watch? I think it would be fun."

"I'm not really interested," Hikaru answered back.

"Hikaru, you idiot!" Akari snapped at him.

"Hey, I have a soccer practice every weekend," Hikaru protested.

"Then just come after your practice," she persisted.

"Geez. You're really annoying Akari," Hikaru muttered.

Akari smiled widely. "Touya Akira will be there. I can finally see him in person."

Hikaru snorted at that. "Why? You have a crush on that girly boy?"

"Shut up Hikaru. Wait… you've seen him?" Akari asked curiously. As far as she knew, Hikaru isn't the type who would remember go players like Touya Akira.

"On the television screen," Hikaru replied as he shrugged his shoulders. And that was the truth. The only time he saw Touya was during that Go event, and only when his face was videoed and flashed on the projector while the game was going on.

"Oh…" Akari nodded, quite convinced with his reply. "Anyway, you better come Hikaru or I'm never gonna let you copy my notes again."

"Fine! Damn, you always blackmail me on that," Hikaru muttered as he stood up and turned to leave.

Behind him, Akari and Hiro gave each other high fives.

* * *

"I tell you they really were cold towards me during the interview," Kosemura of the Weekly Go complained to Doi, his companion. Just a week ago, he went to Korea to interview the players for the Hokuto Cup. But instead of the warm reception he was expecting, he was met with cold and reserved welcome, incomprehensible translator, and worse, insult from one of the players.

"Damn that Ko Yongha! How dare he insult Shusaku!" he gritted his teeth as he continued to complain. Then a glimpse of dark shoulder-length hair made him stop.

"Ah! Touya-kun!" Kosemura called as he rushed towards the go prodigy, leaving his companion behind.

Akira turned his head and saw one of Weekly Go's reporters coming towards him. "Yes?" he asked politely.

"Touya-kun, goodluck with the Hokuto Cup," Kosemura said to him. "I hope you and the Japan team will win. Especially against that Ko Yongha." He almost spat the name.

Akira raised his brows at the way the reporter said Ko Yongha's name. At 2-dan, the Korean pro was already gaining fame in the Korean go world and was expected to conquer the Go world within a few years. "Is there something wrong with Ko Yongha?" he asked curiously.

"That arrogant kid insulted Shusaku during my interview with…," Kosemaru started but Doi finally caught up with him and tried to stop him from spreading that unpleasant news.

"Gomen, Touya-kun," he apologized covering Kosemura's mouth with his hand. "It was just all a misunderstanding. We haven't confirmed the details yet from the Korean party."

But Kosemura pulled the hand from his mouth and yelled to Akira. "I'm telling you Touya-kun. He did insult Shusaku! He said that Shusaku is weak and outdated. So don't let that bastard win! He…!" His mouth got covered again and Doi gave an apologetic bow to Akira before dragging the poor reporter away.

Akira shook his head and continued to walk forward. Although he felt a little angry at having one of the most respected Japanese go players insulted, he couldn't help but think that a lot of go players don't even know who Shusaku was. He had lived his life more than a hundred years before and his way of playing and tactics were old. Although there are still a lot of go players who study his game, many had stopped after the Komi rule was applied. Shusaku's signature kosumi was suddenly considered a weak move and more modern hands emerged in order to cope with the added points given to the white. But despite that, there was no denying on Shusaku's strength. Maybe even if he was born in the current times, he would still be noted as a great player. Shusaku would still be able to play great games like...

Suddenly, Akira stopped_. 'Shusaku?'_ he repeated in his mind. Just then, his game against Sai flashed on his mind.

* * *

Yashiro Kiyoharu kicked the can as he walked along the dusty road, not knowing where he was heading to. It was his third day of stay in Touya Akira's house after his sensei decided that it would be better for him to stay in Tokyo and practice with his teammates. Ochi Kousuke, his other teammate and Kurata Atsushi, the assigned Team Leader of Japan, would drop by Touya's house for their practice games. The Touyas were hospitable enough to welcome him on their home and he was grateful for that. But he was frustrated on the result of the assigning of the boards. Based on their games with each other, Touya definitely deserved to be placed on the first board. He, on the other hand, was obviously better than Ochi but experience-wise, Ochi had the advantage. Therefore Kurata made him third board.

He thought it was unfair but he couldn't really go against it. Ochi and he didn't have the chance to battle on a real game, and given the difference on their experience, many thought that it would be better if Ochi will be placed as second board.

He sighed again as he continued to walk ahead. Touya had a game that morning, and the couple both had places to go; therefore he was left alone in the house so he thought of exploring a little. But being alone just made him remember his frustration at being left on the last spot. He was still in his gloomy mood that he failed to notice something fast coming towards him.

BANG!

Yashiro just found himself lying flat on the street, his cheek reddened with the impact of the ball that hit him.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

Yashiro blinked his eyes trying to regain his focus; then he saw a pair of green eyes peering at him. He slowly sat up and when his head finally cleared, a tick formed on his forehead finally realizing what happened. He pushed himself up and grabbed the boy's collar. "You bastard! What the hell are you doing hitting me with that ball?!" he yelled.

"Chill out, man! It was an accident!" the boy tried to reason out.

"Yeah right. How do you want me to hit you with a goban and tell you it was an accident?" Yashiro scoffed at him.

"Duh! You're not carrying one," came the sarcastic reply.

Unable to hold out his irritation, Yashiro pushed the boy making him fall on his butt; then he stood up to dust away the dirt from his pants.

"Hey, that hurt, you bastard!" the boy cursed as he straightened out.

"I bet you don't even know what a goban is, right Mr. Soccer player?" Yashiro retorted. _'Well damn jocks are always ignorant of most board games,'_ he thought as he passed his gaze on the boy's soccer jersey uniform. _'This one definitely looks like one.'_

But the boy snorted in response. "I do too. I'm not an idiot like you!"

Yashiro lifted his brows at the declaration, not believing a word of it. "Oh yeah? How about a game with me?"

The boy paused, probably trying to think over what he should do. He glanced back at the football field and saw some of his teammates already packing up. He then turned his head towards him, a mysterious and smile curved on his lips.

"All right. I'll play you."

* * *

_**Hiya! Chapter 8 up! Sorry for the delay… Got tied down reading Harry Potter… hahaha!**_

_**Anywayz, hope you like it. Please read and review!**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter…**_

_**mooneasterbunny**__**, Ore no Naruto**__**, Liz, peach**_

_**Cheska**__**, digiMist**__**, are-en1, Rebirth, **__**Hiyami**_

_**Ookami Fuu**__**, GiftFromBelow**__**, sage, **__**CultKagome and Sesshomaru**__**, Ryoma23**__**, tinyNecile**_

_**DeathGodGirl**__**, Green.on.Black**__**, White Ivy**__**, Key Shinigami**_

_**Starkitty, **__**Night Air**__**, Zen, **__**Consumed By Darkness**_

_**Swordhedge**__**, KeiEn, **__**Stefni**__**ochibi-chwan**_

_**Pure Shikon, **__**brolly501**__**, BratCat**__**, GoldenRat**_

_**hittocerebattosai**__**, Hasamaki**__**, Charybde**__**, TheFirstTime**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost Memories **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Yashiro felt the trace of sweat slide down the side of his forehead as he continued to stare at the cluster of black and white stones scattered across the go board. _'You've got to be kidding! T-this… How the hell could I have lost?!'_ he thought wildly, still couldn't believe at the outcome of their game. 

He never meant to take this game seriously. Honestly, how could he have expected that someone like this boy to be really good at go? His initial intention was to use the boy as an outlet of his frustration at having placed as the third board even though he knew he was better that Ochi. But his plan backfired. And here he was sitting in front of the goban, staring at the final pattern of the stones... at the evidence of his loss.

The boy leaned back and smirked at him. "Told you so, I'm good."

But Yashiro still had a hard time believing it. "H-how….? W-where did you learn to play like this?" He looked up from the board to the boy's face. "Who are you?"

The boy just shrugged his shoulders and grinned at him. "Shindo Hikaru." Then he stood up and took his bag. "That was a good game, err…" he stopped when he couldn't remember asking for his name.

"Yashiro," he responded. "Yashiro Kiyoharu."

Hikaru smiled and lifted his hand to give him a small wave. "Well Yashiro-san, since that's settled, I have to go home now. Ja!" Hikaru said as he turned to leave.

"Matte!" Yashiro called out as he stood up.

"Huh?" Hikaru stopped and turned to him, his face masked with confusion.

"I want another game!" Yashiro demanded, his voice filled with determination.

"Nani?!" Hikaru almost tripped upon hearing Yashiro's request. _'But you've already lost!' _he wanted to yell at him. He could just pick any player inside the go salon if he really wanted to play. So why pick him? But remembering his manners, he just shook his head at the stubborn boy. "Sorry, but I'm going home now."

Yashiro clenched his teeth. If people who knew him would hear about this, they would think that he was stupid for making such request. He was a pro for godsake! And here he was begging for a game from a boy who, if based only on looks, one would assume to be an absolute amateur. But he disregarded the curious glances being cast their way and the uncomfortable feeling of begging a game. He couldn't understand himself, but there was something about this boy, about his play. He couldn't seem to accept the loss… or rather, the way his loss of 1.5 moku seemed not right. At first, he thought it might be by chance that the boy managed to win, but then there was really something about his play that he couldn't explain… like he was being manipulated the entire time. And the only way to confirm was to play him again. Discarding his pride, he bowed his head and made his request.

"Please… another game please, Shindo-san…"

Hikaru fixed his eyes on the gray haired boy and felt a tug in his heart when he saw him bowing. He couldn't understand it but part of him really sympathized with the boy and his determination and passion for go. Normally, he would just snort at his friends when they make any request on him. "Geez, what a nuisance…" he muttered to himself, but he found himself turning back then pulled the chair and sat.

"Alright. Just one more game," Hikaru sighed. "But I'm going to finish this quickly. My mom will have my head for coming home late."

Yashiro's head jerked up, a grateful smile crossed his mouth. "Arigatou gozaimasu," he said, then he also settled himself in front of his opponent.

"Nigiri."

* * *

"Arimasen," Yashiro mumbled as he clenched the white stone in his fist. There was no use of continuing the game. Shindo wasn't kidding when he said that he will finish the game quickly. It made him realize that Shindo was actually playing Shidougo with him during the first game. But since he was in a hurry during the second game, Shindo was forced to play seriously, and the result was disastrous for him. The game clearly showed the difference between their abilities, though it seemed not right for a boy that young to gain such strength. He had played practice games with Touya Akira and though he could tell that Touya's level was far above his, he could clearly assess that this boy was way stronger than the go prodigy.

While clearing out the stones from the go board, Yashiro glanced up from across the board to his victorious opponent. "Where did you learn to play like this?" Yashiro asked with a serious expression.

Hikaru just grunted. "I don't know. Maybe I just got the talent."

That comment pricked his pride. "Talent, my ass! This is something that cannot be gained by mere talent alone," he gritted his teeth to prevent himself from yelling.

"Well, I did!" Hikaru retorted back. _ 'Honestly, how could you explain gaining a talent at go overnight?'_ he wondered.

Yashiro sighed and leaned back on his seat to stare at the ceiling, but his thoughts still continued to replay the game that they had just finished. "This play… is in a level that matches… no… is in much higher level than Touya's…" he muttered.

"Eh?" Hikaru's ears pricked up as he heard the name. "Touya? Touya Akira?"

Yashiro's head jerked back at him. "You know him?"

Hikaru shrugged as he covered the bowls and placed them back beside the go board. "Well, he's quite well known," he answered. "Besides, he's the son of the meijin title holder. I think it's normal for him to be that good."

Yashiro's eyes narrowed as he stared at Hikaru. "Yeah, you're right. You, on the other hand, are not normal."

Hikaru sighed. In a way, he knew somehow the conversation will lead to this. "Look here. Just because I defeated you twice at some go game, that doesn't mean that I'm not normal," Hikaru told him as he pushed his chair backwards and met Yashiro's eyes with an equal glare.

"It is not normal. I'm a go professional for pete's sake! I can very well assess how good you are," Yashiro persisted.

That came as a surprise to Hikaru. "Y-you're a pro?"

"Hell, yes!"

Hikaru rubbed his forehead, trying to clear out headache that seemed to engulf him. "Well, so what? That only means I'm better than you. There's nothing really surprising about that. It doesn't mean that just because you're a professional, you're better than any amateurs."

"Teach me," Yashiro said almost in a whisper.

Confusion crossed Hikaru's expression as he tried to grasp what the boy was talking about. "What?! Teach you what?"

"I need you to train me," he responded seriously.

"You're nuts!" Hikaru was aghast at such a request. He said he was a pro, then why would he ask the help of an amateur like him? But he immediately stopped the retort that was about to come out of his mouth when he realized that he might be new to go, but he had the skills based on what he must have obtained from the lost memory of a great go player.

"Dammit! The Hokuto Cup is in 3 weeks' time and I need to improve my skills! Everyone's just underestimating me because I just became a pro," Yashiro burst out, pressure and frustration finally consuming him.

"That's not my concern, idiot!" Hikaru snapped. _'Damn! Mom's gonna kill me this time!' _he thought angrily.

Yashiro slumped on his chair as his fingers brushed the hair from his face. "I just can't stay put. The other teams are already underestimating Japan. Ko Yongha had even announced that Japan is in the worse case for go players. Geez, saying the Japanese go is as outdated as Shusaku…" he muttered.

That caught Hikaru's attention. "Shusaku?"

Yashiro looked up. "Huh?"

Hikaru leaned closer to the table. "Did you say something about Shusaku?" he asked.

"Ahm… yeah?"

"What about Shusaku? What were you saying that Shusaku is outdated?" Hikaru asked again, a hint of displeasure slightly evident in his tone.

"I didn't say that," Yashiro replied defensively. "Ko Yongha did. Well… that's what Touya said."

"Who the hell is this Ko Yongha?!" Hikaru burst out, clearly pissed at the insult against Shusaku.

"The first board of the Korean Team," Yashiro answered. "Touya said one of the reporters from the Weekly Go told him that." He leaned back and observed as irritation and anger crossed Shindo's expression. He began to wonder what caused that reaction. Was that because of the insult against Shusaku? He saw Shindo bit his thumbnail as if deep in thought. Then he straightened and looked at him.

"Are you going to play Ko Yongha in the Hokuto Cup?"

* * *

"Where's Yashiro-kun?"

Akira lifted his eyes from the board and gave a glance at Kurata, then shrugged. "I'm not sure. He always goes out during the afternoons and just returns just in time for our practice."

Ochi shifted his leg while seated beside the board, watching the game between Akira and Kurata. "There's no time for him to slack on his practice. The Hokuto Cup is only a week away," he smugly commented as he pushed back his glasses.

Kurata rubbed his chin then he made another move. "I don't think he's slacking. Lately, I've been noticing that his game is improving a lot. I'm not sure how he did it, but he seems to read the board more deeply than he used to."

Akira's hand stopped midway from taking a stone from his bowl and stared at Kurata. "You've also noticed that, Kurata-san?"

Kurata nodded. "His play used to be very aggressive and unconventional. That kind of play aims to confuse the opponent but it won't work on highly experienced players. Well, nothing much really changed in his style, but the way he analyzes the game improved a lot. He's more cautious and his defense greatly improved."

"Well, that's good. It only means he's really trying his best for the tournament," Akira said.

"Yeah, but it's just weird," Kurata remarked.

A knock on the door was suddenly heard and since Ochi was the one not playing, he got up and opened the door.

"Sorry, I'm late," Yashiro muttered as he took off his shoes.

Ochi just grunted. "Touya and Kurata-san are already inside playing."

Yashiro sighed as he followed Ochi inside. It had been 2 weeks since he met Shindo, and since then they had been playing daily in the go salon just near his school after his classes ended. And he was really thankful for those times. Even if it was just a short time every day, it helped improve his game a lot. He was surprised that Shindo, though rude and brash at times, was really a good teacher. During the first two days, Shindo just played, then he began to make some comments, and as days passed by, he was already lecturing him on what he should or shouldn't have done during their games. But how Shindo gained that strength still remained a mystery to him. Shindo refused to open up and often evade his questions. The only thing that he knew was that Shindo was quite obsessed with Shusaku. That was quite evident in his play. He had studied some of Shusaku's games and he could say that the similarities with Shindo's play was really strong, although Shindo's game was more modernized. And the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that it was the insult on Shusaku that changed his mind. He clearly remembered what happened…

_"Are you going to play Ko Yongha in the Hokuto Cup?" _

_His eyes reflected his confusion as he stared at the bleached banged boy. "No. Ko Yongha is the first board of Korea and the only one who could match up to him among the Japanese members would be Touya Akira," he explained. _

_"Hm…" Shindo mumbled as he continued to think, then he looked back at him. "Do you think there's a chance that you'll face him?" _

_He grimaced at the thought. "Not bloody likely. Maybe if Kurata decided to throw away the first board, then that's the only way I'll get to play Yongha. Why are you so interested in him anyway?" _

_"Even if it's just a possibility…," Shindo muttered; then his expression suddenly changed and he grinned at him. "Alright, I'll help you. I don't know how strong your opponents are but make sure you give them a worthy fight." _

_"Really? You'll help me?" he asked enthusiastically. _

_"A few weeks won't be enough, but even a little improvement would be necessary," Shindo said. "Meet me here after my class tomorrow." He stood, readying himself to go home.  
_

_"I owe you for this," he humbly said. _

_Shindo smiled. "Three complimentary passes is enough for me." _

_'That reminds me, I need to ask for those complimentary tickets,'_ Yashiro thought as he went inside the room where they play. He greeted Touya and Kurata, then followed Ochi to the spare goban in order to start their game. He wasn't oblivious to the glare that Ochi gave him when they nigiri. He knew he was better than Ochi, but the two weeks of games with Shindo seemed to have lengthened that gap. And even though the boarding were already decided, he was hoping that Kurata would change his mind and put him on the second board instead of Ochi.

Yashiro hid a smile as he placed a stone on the board. Just one more week… and he'll show them what he was made of. He'll be able to finally show to his parents that his decision to focus on go wasn't a mistake. He can finally present something to them that will make them proud of him.

* * *

**_  
_**

**_Finally, another chapter up… Well, what do you think? I honestly think that Yashiro was quite OOC… hahaha! I hope it didn't butcher the story but I just used him to force Hikaru to be curious about Ko Yongha. :-D Please read & review...  
_**

**_Anywayz, thanks to everyone who reviewed! _**

**_wingsofeagle, Mr.Sushi, Hisshou, rose _**

**_rayvern, Sai no Monogatari, Zen, mooneasterbunny _**

**_Lies-14, DeathGodGirl, anime-earth, LokiGirl _**

**_Faeith, sage, morissa, Hiyami, Caelestis _**

**_Green.on.Black, CrisscrossAnime, rara, Ookami Fuu _**

**_Key Shinigami, are-en1, Kuzosama, CultKagome and Sesshomaru _**

**_Night Air, BattousaiGrl, Flower Kid is a Leprechaun, BratCat _**

**_Edengrave, Silver-White-Tiger, Hasamaki, GoldenRat _**

**_dragonzice, RickaZcurser, Echizen Ryoma, hittocerebattosai _**

**_lilsilverphoenix, Cheska, Ryoma23, Blades of Silver _**

**_brolly501, Pure Shikon, Ore no Naruto, Consumed By Darkness _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Ohhh! I really can't believe you were able to get these complimentary tickets Hikaru!" Akari chirped happily as she raised the tickets up against the sunlight. "This is just great. And it's near the front seats too." 

Hiro walked beside her and grabbed one of the tickets. "I'm keeping mine," he said, then smiled at her narrowed eyes. "You might drop them if you continue skipping like that. At least I'll make sure that my ticket is safe."

Akari stuck her tongue at him then turned to Hikaru. "Ne Hikaru… Is it really true you know Yashiro Kiyoharu?"

Hikaru sighed. This had been asked like what… twenty times? "Akari, I told you I happened to bump into him just outside the football field. He got lost so I helped him find his way," he explained. That was partially true after all. Yashiro did bumped into him, and he admitted that he really got lost during that time. But then, he couldn't really tell them that he was helping the go professional in other matters. That would be too unusual, wouldn't it?

Hiro laughed as he placed the ticket inside his shirt pocket. "Really Hikaru. She's just excited." He then stopped and looked at the map he was carrying. "Seven Star Hotel… ah, that must be the place."

Akari practically beamed at that. "We're here! Thank God, we made it."

"Geez Akari. We're an hour too early," Hikaru remarked as he removed his sunglasses and tucked it in front of his shirt. "Let's just get inside the hotel. I want to take a little nap before the game starts."

"You're still sleepy?" Hiro asked.

"Well, whose fault do you think it was? You two alternately kept my phone ringing. I had already set the alarm, you know," he grumbled.

"Hah! I know you well Hikaru. You'll just stop the alarm and go back to sleep," Akari retorted back. "If we'll have it your way, we'll get here just in time to see the last player officially declaring his loss."

Hikaru just snorted at that but held back a grin as Akari rushed first to the entrance of the hotel. His friends do know him well. He hated getting up early and he would have gone back to sleep if given the chance. Glancing around, he noticed that people are beginning to arrive already. Well, he just hoped that the game will entertain him well to make up for his lost sleep.

* * *

"Ah, you guys are here!" 

Akira, Yashiro, and Ochi turned and saw their Team Leader Kurata Atsushi coming towards them.

Kurata had a jolly look in his face as he approached his team. "You guys had a good night sleep? I was so excited for this day. I can't wait to put that An Tenson in his place." Then he turned to Yashiro, "Yashiro, I hope you're not nervous today. Although it would be quite understandable since this would be your first time entering an important tournament as a pro. And an international one too."

But Yashiro wasn't listening. His attention was caught by the sight of a bleached banged boy coming from the entrance of the hotel.

"Yashiro-kun? Yashiro-kun?"

Yashiro immediately recovered and turned his attention to Kurata. "Ah Kurata-san, may I be excused for a moment? I saw a friend enter."

"Eh?" Kurata mouthed, quite taken aback. Honestly, he was expecting a more anxious Yashiro Kiyoharu today. But seeing his current expression, he seemed calm at the moment. "Okay… sure."

Yashiro broke a grin and rushed to a group of 3 teenagers who were standing by the reception desk. "Oi Shindo!" They heard him call out as he ran towards the group.

"That must be his friend whom he spends time with instead of practicing," Ochi muttered.

Kurata laughed. "So that must be the reason why doesn't seem that nervous at all. You don't have to get too hard on him Ochi. Besides, he was practicing hard also. And it was quite obvious based on his improvement. Right, Touya-kun?"

Akira just shrugged his shoulders and gave a glance towards Yashiro and his friends. Yashiro seemed happy to see them and it was evident in his expression. Right now, he seemed to be talking enthusiastically to the threesome. But he could guess that he was friendlier to the boy with blond bangs who in turn was… _'…looking right at me?'_ Akira stiffened. There was quite a distance between their groups, but he really felt that the boy was looking at him. And was it his imagination or was the boy really smirking at him? The boy then turned his attention to the girl beside him who was nudging him and laughed as he rejoined their conversation. _'It's strange… but there's something about that guy…'_ he thought.

"Touya-kun?"

Akira woke from his thoughts and glanced back at Kurata but noticed that he wasn't even looking at him. He followed his gaze and it landed to a group of men coming towards them.

"The Korean Team is here."

* * *

"Oi Shindo!" 

Hikaru turned around at the sound of the voice. A grin formed on his face as his gaze fell on his friend rushing towards them.

"Yashiro!" he raised his hand to greet him.

Yashiro gave him a high five and grinned back. "I'm glad you came."

"Hah! I'm going to watch your game, so you better make this worthwhile. I went… Akari, stop that!" Hikaru yelled to Akari as she continued nudging him. Then he sighed when he met her glare. "I know, I know. Yashiro-kun, these are my friends – Fujisaki Akari and Tsutsui Kimihiro. Guys, this is Yashiro Kiyoharu, the third board for the Japan Team."

Akari and Hiro exchanged pleasantries with Yashiro while Hikaru turned his head towards the direction of the group that Yashiro left a while ago. His gaze fell on the boy with the dark shoulder length hair talking to a fat guy and a short boy with glasses. _'The go prodigy… Touya Akira…'_ Hikaru thought, a grin slowly crossing his face as he remembered their first and last game in the internet. Touya then turned his head towards their direction and their eyes met. _'Wanna know who Sai is, Touya?'_ Hikaru asked him in his head, his lips lifted in a smirk. _'You're staring right at him.'_

* * *

"Ah, Kurata-san! So the day has finally come, huh?" An Teson, the Korean Team Leader greeted, and behind him were the three players for Korea. 

Kurata scowled at him in response, obviously displeased at the sight of the other go player. If there was one go player he hated, it would be no other than the person in front of him – An Teson. He just couldn't stand it that he was called as 'An Teson' of Japan. It should be the other way around. That bastard should be called 'Kurata Atsushi' of Korea!

"I'll chat with you later Kurata-san. We still have to submit our list of members," Teson said as he walked passed Kurata towards the receptionist.

"Ah!" Kurata suddenly rushed ahead of An Teson and presented his sheet in front of the receptionist. "Me first!" he said out loud, glaring at An Teson.

The receptionist just smiled uneasily as she stood in between the two pros.

"Is there some kind of disagreement between Kurata-san and the Korean team lead?" Ochi asked to Akira as they followed Kurata towards the receptionist.

"I'm not so sure," Akira replied; his gaze fixed on the tall, long-haired youth with a bored look on his face.

"That's Ko Yongha, right? Your opponent against Korea? I heard he's tough," Ochi commented.

Akira nodded. "I heard he's aiming for the top and based on his current performance, it's likely to happen."

"You think you could defeat him?" Ochi asked.

"I'm not sure. I won't know until we play," Akira responded. "But there's a possibility..." he suddenly stopped when a voice interrupted him.

"Minna-san, ohayo!"

They turned and saw the short and bubbly reporter from the Weekly Go approaching them. "I'm so glad I was able to catch up with you guys before the game starts," Kosemura grinned at them, which suddenly died down when his eyes landed on the long-haired guy from the Korean Team. "Oh, so they're here," he remarked in a dry voice. He then turned to Akira. "Touya-kun, don't lose to him. Make sure he realizes that he stands no right to insult Shusaku."

An Teson turned around, his forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Who insulted Shusaku?" He was standing just a foot away from them so he heard what Kosemura said.

"Your player did!" Kosemura cried out pointing at Ko Yongha.

The other Korean player Hon Suyon turned to Yongha in surprise. "You did what? You insulted Shusaku?" he asked, slightly aghast.

Ko Yongha just lifted his brows and smiled in amusement at the reporter's furious face. He couldn't understand what the little guy was so angry about but Suyon's questions seemed to have cleared it out for him. He remembered this guy as the reporter who had interviewed him several weeks ago. And as far as he could remember, he never insulted Shusaku. He mentioned Shusaku's name several times, but that was because the reporter asked if he knew Shusaku. Well, that was a dumb question. Of course, he knew Shusaku, he had studied his games well. Japan was weak because people study Shusaku and the other masters without understanding the essence of their play. And he wasn't really expecting much when he came to this tournament. Maybe the possibility of crashing down Japan's go prodigy, Touya Akira, was he only consolation he could think of.

Right now, he was bored with all the dull chitchat and a little entertainment would definitely be a good thing to raise his spirits. Tucking his hands on the pockets of his pants, he walked towards Kosemura and looked at him in eye and said, "Yeah, so?"

Suyon and Teson gasped at Yongha's reply. Even though Kosemura couldn't understand what Yongha said in Korean, he definitely knew that it wasn't a good response based on the reactions of his own teammates and the tone of Yongha's sarcastic reply. He felt like he saw red. "What did he say? What did he say?" He glanced back at Yongha and opened his mouth to yell at the arrogant kid but Akira grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Kosemura-san, please calm down," Akira requested in a calm voice.

"What did he say, Touya-kun?" Kosemura asked again.

Akira sighed since he was able to understand what Ko Yongha said. "He admitted it."

At the same time, Suyon grabbed Yongha's arm to face him. "What the hell are you talking about?! What's with you Yongha?"

Yongha leaned forward and whispered to Suyon, "Calm down, I'm just having a little fun."

"What do you mean, having fun? Are you crazy?" came Suyon's indignant response.

"I just thought that it would be boring if we'll just win without them giving a little fight. I want to add a little spice on their game," Yongha shrugged his shoulders and responded lazily, "Besides, it didn't work at all. There's nothing to be angry about. Except for the short reporter, others don't really care about Shusaku."

"Yongha, you…" An Teson started to talk but the Hokuto Cup assistants began to request them to go inside the room. The game was about to start and the members of the Chinese Team were already settled in the other room to observe the game. An Teson just shook his head and led his team inside. He looked at Yongha beside him and said, "Please don't make any trouble," he asked which was only replied by Yongha's bored grunt.

"Oi Yashiro, let's go!" Kurata called to the gray-haired youth, who with his 3 friends, had witnessed the spectacle a while ago. Yashiro quickly said his farewell to his friends and followed Touya and Ochi who already went ahead. Kurata saw the bleached banged boy gave a light punch at Yashiro's shoulder as a sign of goodluck then dropped his hand by his side as his eyes followed his friend. _'What a nice friend,'_ Kurata thought as he shook his head with a smile, then stopped when he realized something strange. He glanced back at the boy… and saw his right hand curled in a fist. He let his eyes travel to the boy's face and he was surprised at the look of anger that was shown there. He followed the direction of the boy's eyes and saw them digging a hole on Ko Yongha's back. The look was gone in an instant when the boy followed his other two friends into the entrance for the audience. That made Kurata confused at the moment. _'Was he angry at Ko Yongha or something?'_ he wondered. Putting all that aside, he just shook his head and went to follow his team.

* * *

The team match ups were then decided by draw lots the day before during the opening ceremony of the Hokuto Cup where the team leader and a player representative for each country gave their speeches. For the first game which would be held that morning, the Japanese Team will play the Chinese Team. As the preparations for game continued, the officials were quite relieved that the ruckus between Kosemura and Ko Yongha did not go any further than necessary. It was only witnessed by a few people, so it was easily resolved and both teams had agreed not to fuel up the issue, which in the first place, started with a misunderstanding on Kosemura's part. As to the people who witnessed it, they were not worried at all. Most of the people around during that time were representatives by the Japanese and Korean teams, and other bystanders who most probably won't even care a damn if someone insulted Shusaku Honinbo.

* * *

"I'm not really in a mood to watch this game," Waya muttered as he followed his friend along the rows of chairs surrounding the whole room. 

"You're just saying that because Ochi defeated you during the final match of the Hokuto Cup Qualifiers," Isumi told him. "Anyway, this promised to be a good match, so it's a waste to miss it." He tossed the ticket to Waya after he found the seat number assigned to them.

Waya caught the ticket and continued to grumble as he took his seat. It really irritated him that Ochi managed to beat them during their last match. He really thought everything was going well for his game but at the end, he still failed. He really wanted to be one of the players to play against the Chinese and the Korean pros. He thought that he was lucky that Isumi was over the age limit. Despite his loss to Ochi during the pro exams, he knew that they were at the same level of strength and he could fairly match up to him. But luck wasn't on his side. He managed to get Ochi as his opponent during the final round and he lost. The Kansai pro, Yashiro whatever-his-name-is got the last slot.

All his frustrations began to accumulate in his thoughts and his irritation even increased as the group by his left continued to bicker on whatever they were talking about.

"…pissed at that Korean guy! Who does he think he is?!"

"I think you're just pissed not because he insulted Shusaku but because he seemed rude to Touya, Akari-chan."

"Shut up, Hiro-kun!"

"Hah, gotcha! Hey, why is Hikaru so quiet anyway?"

"hnn.."

"Hikaru?"

"Is he asleep?"

"I'm not sure. Hey, do you think Touya can win against that arrogant guy?"

"I heard he's one of the top pros in Korea."

"But Touya is probably the best go pro under 18 in the whole of Japan!"

snort

"Hikaru, you're awake?"

"Who can sleep with your loud voices, baka."

"Ne Hikaru, is Yashiro-san really that good? You've played with him, right?"

That caught Waya's attention. He glanced at his left and saw a girl talking to the boy beside her. _'Are they Yashiro's friends?'_ he wondered. Curious, he leaned forward a bit. His eyes suddenly widened in recognition when he saw the boy's blond bangs.

It was the boy from the go salon!

Waya chewed his thumb as he tried to think back when he met that boy. As far as he can remember, that boy had really intrigued him. Wasn't he recreating a game of Shusaku; then claimed that he didn't even know it was Shusaku's? He sneaked a glance again, and saw the boy resting his cheek on his knuckles, looking bored at his companions' talk. He also remembered the other boy with glasses who was also in the salon during that time. And didn't he say that the boy doesn't know how to play go? And just now, he said he was playing Yashiro?

Waya moved to his right to give a nudge on Isumi but stopped when the players for the first game walked into the stage and settled on their seats. Whatever was playing on Waya's mind was quickly forgotten when Watanabe-sensei's voice boomed across the room to start the game.

* * *

Yashiro stared at the board in despair, ignoring the praises of his game despite his loss. The games with the Chinese team had started with Touya Akira on the first board against Lu Lee, then Ochi Kousuke as the second board against Wang Shi Chin, and he on the last board against Zhao Shi. He had hoped that within the three weeks of training with Shindo, his play would improve a great deal to impress Kurata and switch him with Ochi. He had even asked Kurata since he won most of their practice games against Ochi. He had hoped that an increase in his skill would compensate for his lack of experience. But he was wrong. Before the game started, he was calm since Shindo was there but after he was seated in front of Zhao Shi, who looked even much younger than him, he began to feel the pressure unlike what he had ever felt before. Sure, games with Shindo were tough, but winning against Shindo was a goal. If he lost, he could just ask for another game, until he could finally win. But in this tournament, the pressure to win was frightening and it consumed him that it destroyed the start of his game. The game was far from over that time, but thoughts of giving up had already crossed his mind. That was when he realized that experience with this type of pressure really did matter and it was not just based on skill. In his imagination, he looked up from the board towards the audience, and he could feel their disappointment on his play. Then, he caught sight of the blond bangs of his 'teacher' and he could almost hear his rude remarks on his game. 

"_Geez, what the hell are you doing? You call that a move?"_

"_You want to be in the second board and you play like this?"_

"_Hah. Don't ask your parents to watch your game if you play like that."_

But even though Shindo can be such a jerk at times, his advice and tips makes sense… although his joseki can be old sometimes.

"_There's nothing wrong if you put it here."_

"_What do you mean no one's using this anymore?"_

"_Try to think much further ahead than your opponents. Once there are still a lot of empty spaces on the go board, there are still a lot of opportunities to attack." _

The thought that his parents might have attended this event gave him the composure that he needed. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the stones scattered across the board. He was at a disadvantage. But if he play his cards right, he could still find a way to recover his from his deficit. He just had to watch out for the right opportunity. He continued to defend his white territory, at the same time searched for an opening to attack. Little by little, his opponent and the audience had taken notice of the change in the flow of the game. Zhao Shi's advantage became less and less. But before he knew it, the game already ended and he lost by 1.5 moku.

Yashiro couldn't help but feel frustrated. If only he was able to recover from his nervousness earlier… if only… He just shook his head sadly. In the end, only Touya won against the Chinese players. Tomorrow, they were expected to play against the Koreans who were much tougher.

"Yashiro, let's go," Kurata said.

Yashiro stood up to leave when a hand on his sleeves stopped him. He turned and saw Zhao Shi looking up at him. The Chinese boy then smiled and said, "That was a good game. I hope I could play with you again."

Even though he couldn't understand what the boy said, Yashiro felt warm inside. "Arigatou gozaimasu." He returned the smile before he turned around and followed his teammates.

* * *

A smile crossed Hikaru's lips as he stared at the pattern of black and white stones showed at the large screen. Only Touya won against the Chinese Team. Well, Touya was exceptional and he had expected nothing less from the go prodigy. Seeing his game made him want to play him again. But then, Yashiro's game had definitely showed his strength. _'If he had only gotten over his nervousness earlier,'_ he mused. Despite his strength, his inexperience was his greatest disadvantage. Getting nervous at the start of a game really was so uncool of him. Compared to Touya and Ochi, he was definitely behind them in terms of experience. Ochi was good, but if based on the games the Chinese Team had displayed, he won't stand a chance against the Koreans. Yashiro, on the other hand had gotten a lot better at reading out his opponents' moves. Well, he was playing against him for three weeks. He should have learned something from it; else everything would have been for naught. 

He stood up and turned to Akari and Hiro. "Hey, I'll go first. I'll see if I can still catch Yashiro outside."

After his friends nodded, he went out of the room, unaware that aside from his friends, another pair of eyes followed his form.

* * *

As soon as Yashiro stepped out of the room, he saw his bleached banged friend leaning by a pillar a few distance across. But because of the crowd of reporters surrounding them, trying to get a comment on the outcome of the game, Yashiro wasn't able to get the chance to approach him. He tried to get a glimpse of Shindo's reaction across the swirl of people around him. Was he angry? Irritated at his game? Felt like the three weeks he had spent on him was a waste of time? Then he saw Shindo mouthed a word to him... _BA-KA_... then gave him a thumbs up. Yashiro shook his head in amusement. In a way, he already knew Shindo will tell him that. Suddenly, he then felt something heavy on his shoulder and he turned to see Kurata's hand on his shoulder. 

"Yashiro-kun?"

"Hai?" Yashiro looked up at him in confusion.

"Do you still want to play in the second board?"

* * *

_**I was supposed to update 'Just a Game' first but I got a major writer's block. I ran out of things to write after I finished 2 pages of the upcoming chapter (less than 1000 words). So I decided to update this first before I go back to my other story. But I couldn't really concentrate and it took me a week to finish this chapter after several deletion and changes of some events… so sorry for the delay… **_

_**At first I decided to follow the manga wherein Yongha did insult Shusaku during his speech, but it just doesn't sound good to me. In the first place, it was Hikaru's reaction to the insult that prompted Yongha to do it. I don't think Akira would react the same way as Hikaru and I think Kosemura's reaction won't really have an impact on Yongha. Regarding Hon Suyon, let's just assume he recovered and became a pro even without his encounter with Hikaru.**_

_**I'm not really sure if you're satisfied with what I'm writing here. While I was writing this, I was imagining the Hokuto Cup to be like in a huge ballroom that was been converted into a stage (like in the NCC Cup). But when I scanned through the manga, the audience seemed to sitting in a separate room where they can only see the game on the TV screens. And I also thought the Opening Ceremony and the first game occurred on the same day. Well, I got confused and made another set of changes. Sorry for any inconsistencies that you might notice...  
**_

_**Hasamaki, sorry… but you were the 304**__**th**__** reviewer. Tetra had beaten you into 300**__**th**__** review… :-)**_

_**Zen, did I say before that I already saw your longest review? Gosh, you have beaten that record:-D Thanks for your very, very long review. I enjoyed reading it.**_

_**Cor, I finally updated! Congrats on -ahem- you already know that… This is your gift… hahaha!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed…**_

**_storywriter10791, Silvergem88, Edengrave, Georgianna _**

**_Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchi..., shakiya, Rose Of Demise, BattousaiGrl _**

**_iysis75, Kuzosama, Zen, Faeith _**

**_LokiGirl, Green.on.Black, morissa, Ookami Fuu _**

**_Shadow-of-Roses, shortyes, Hiyami, DeathGodGirl _**

**_Petitepeste, hittocerebattosai, SekhmetDaCat, Pure Shikon _**

**_liar-just-a-liar, HarbringerLady, CrisscrossAnime, RinnaS _**

**_are-en1, Ryoma23, spitfire864, GoldenRat _**

**_White Ivy, WIND-men, CultKagome and Sesshomaru, Hasamaki _**

**_BratCat, soara, ChibiAzn3, tetra, brolly501 _**

**_Night Air, digiMist,. Consumed By Darkness, TheFirstTime _**

**_wingsofeagle, abhorsen3, Otaku freak, Cheska _**

**_Lero, dragonzice, TenshiReike, Swordhedge _**

**_Ethan Darkcrow, Charybde, Lies-14, mikan _**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lost Memories **

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Wow… the Koreans really did it. They defeated the Chinese Team with a 3 – 0 score," Hiro commented as they went out of the hotel. 

"Yeah," Akari agreed. "Ko Yongha might have been arrogant this morning, but he really played well. Right, Hikaru-kun?"

Hikaru remained silent as he continued to reflect on Ko Yongha's game. No doubt about it, that guy's strength made up for his arrogance. He had dominated the game against Lu Lee, making impressive moves that definitely handed him the win. Comparing the game played by Touya against Lu Lee, he could say that Ko Yongha was indeed on Touya Akira's level… or even higher. Their dan levels were definitely deceptive of their true abilities. Given their current strength and potential to improve, a few years from now, they could rule over the go world. Yashiro, on the other hand, still had a lot to improve on. He had thought at first that Yashiro may have the chance to play against Ko Yongha, but comparing their skills… it was just impossible for him to win. Touya, on the other hand, may have a chance of winning.

"Hey Hikaru!" Akari called at him loudly.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you," Hikaru answered. "He was good… really good."

He gave a sad sigh as his thoughts drifted back into the game. While he was watching the game a few moments ago, he really felt excited as the game progressed. And at some point, his fingers itched to make the move in the place of the players. _'I really envy them…'_ he thought sadly. As he continued to be more exposed to go, the more he became drawn to it. He didn't know if it was still an effect of his previous life's memory, but the game had definitely grown on him. He gave a glance at his friends who continued to exclaim and gush over the result of the games. He sighed again. _'These two, on the other hand, don't really give me any challenge at all…'_

* * *

Morning came, and Hikaru arrived in the hotel quite early than the time he had agreed with Hiro and Akari. 

_'I guess I'll just have to wait inside,' _he thought as he took off his cap and walked towards the room where the audience can watch the game. It was a good thing that the complimentary tickets that Yashiro gave them were good for the two-day game. He then stopped when he noticed a familiar grey hair just behind a pillar.

"Yashiro," he called as he approached the boy.

Yashiro glanced back. "Yo, Shindo. You're quite early today."

Hikaru grinned at him. "So are you. Bet you're excited, eh? I've watched the Korean third board yesterday and I think you can match up with him pretty well."

"You think so?" Yashiro asked; his voice quite low. He then fixed his eyes on Hikaru. "Actually, Kurata-san said I'm going to be the second board today."

"Really?" Hikaru exclaimed. "Well, that's great!" He then coughed and cleared his throat. "Well, too bad you didn't make it to the first board," he joked. But he stopped when he saw Yashiro's expression. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

Yashiro sighed. "Who wouldn't? Yesterday's game made me realize that experience does matter in tournaments like this one. I'm n-not sure if I can win…" he whispered.

Silence befell them. Then, suddenly…

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Yashiro rubbed his head where Hikaru smacked him with his cap.

"For you to wake up," Hikaru said dryly. He then turned to leave but stopped after a couple of steps. "Yashiro…" he started without turning back. "You said people tend to underestimate you since you had just turned pro, right? Then prove them wrong." He then glanced at him. "Besides, your parents might come and watch your game. So, stop messing around and just play your opponent like you're trying to defeat me."

Yashiro's eyes followed Shindo's retreating back. He then let out a chuckle at his friend's expression. _'That kid is sure weird,'_ he thought. _'Play as if he is my opponent, eh?'_

He then straightened himself when he saw Touya and Ochi coming towards him. It may be a tough game, but just as Shindo said, he still had a lot to prove, especially to Ochi who had strongly reacted to Kurata's decision on the pairings. _'Thanks Shindo.'_

* * *

"They're late," Hikaru grumbled while leaning back on his seat. People were starting to fill the room since the game were about to start. He closed his eyes to rest a little, oblivious to the two guys who passed by him and sat on the seats by his right. 

"Hey."

Hikaru jerked up and glanced at his right and saw a familiar boy looking at him. "Ahm… did you just call me?" he asked to the guy one seat apart from him.

"Yeah," the boy with messy brown hair answered. "Are you a friend of Yashiro?"

"Uhm… yeah?" Hikaru's brows furrowed as he tried to remember where he had seen this boy. He really looked familiar to him.

"You don't seem to remember me but…"

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru turned and saw Akari and Hiro waving at him as they neared him. Akari then settled herself on the seat between Hikaru and the boy with brown hair.

"Really Hikaru-kun… you should have sent us a message or something that you're already here inside. We were waiting for you in the lobby. Did you know… blah..blah…"

* * *

The boy with messy brown hair couldn't do anything more but sigh when the red-haired girl interrupted his conversation. 

"You know him, Waya?" Isumi asked.

"Not really. I'm just trying to start a conversation," Waya replied. He didn't know why but he couldn't shake the feeling that this boy was more than he appeared to.

* * *

A slight confusion had resulted from the change in the player boards of the Japanese team. But other than that, the awaited games started just as everyone had expected… intense and nerve wrecking. Touya Akira and Ko Yongha battled fiercely which caused impressed reactions over the audience and the commentators. But the most surprising was the second board of the Japanese Team. At first people wondered why the previous third board player was suddenly assigned to play as the second board. But the game that followed gave them the answer. Although the game was tough especially for a new pro like him, Yashiro managed to hold himself together and continued to battle it out evenly with Imu Irufan, the Korean second board. 

"I can't believe Japan has scary players like them," Yang Hai commented.

The Chinese Team and other teams' representatives were inside a separate room where they watched the games through the television screens.

"Ochi is also doing well, but Hon Suyon is clearly at an advantage," Kurata said.

"The second board… did he really just turned pro?" An Teson asked.

"Yeah, this is his first official match as a pro," Kurata chuckled. "That would show you not to underestimate my players. If all goes well, we might even win this."

Stone after stone were placed on each of the three games. As the spaces on the board decreased, the tension increased, not knowing what the final results would be. The game between Touya and Ko Yongha was already near Yose but the winner still couldn't be determined based on the position of their stones. Yashiro had a slight disadvantage against Imu Irufan but the game was still in the middle game so anything could still happen. Ochi, on the other hand, was desperately holding onto his position. Overall, the outcome of the match seemed to be leaning more on the Korean team's favor.

Seconds, minutes passed, then the resignation of Ochi caused a stir among the Korean supporters as they gained their first win. But Yashiro's game suddenly turned the tide when he made a hand that caused a huge turn around on the game. They were still entering yose, but the advantage that was caused by the moves that he made was enough to have Irufan sweating. The most critical game would then be that of the first board. Touya and Ko Yongha continued to struggle in the yose stage until the last stone was placed. The crowd held their breaths as the players performed seichi. Even at the end, it was difficult to determine who will win…

* * *

The crowd gave a loud applause as the final announcement of the winners was made. Although the Japanese team lost, the members had fought well and their games were impressive enough to be appreciated by go enthusiasts. 

"It's so sad that Touya-kun lost though," Akari sniffed.

Hiro nodded, "But it was a well matched game. It only proves that he is on the same level with Ko Yongha."

Hikaru glanced back at the TV screen which showed the final pattern of the game between Ko Yongha and Touya Akira. It was indeed a shame that Touya lost. But with that type of game, there could only be one winner. One single move could have decided which of them would be the winner or the loser. Touya may have lost the game, but his skill had definitely left a deep impression on the other players. Seeing that the players were leaving, he also stood up to leave and meet up with Yashiro.

"Hey guys, I'll go first to congratulate Yashiro. I'll catch up with you later," he said to Akari and Hiro. He took a step when he felt something thrown at his head. "Hey, what did you do that for?" he turned to Akari.

Akari lifted her brows at him. "Don't leave your things with me, idiot."

"Jeez," Hikaru grumbled as he took the cap and placed it on his head. "Really, you'll never get yourself a boyfriend with the way you act Akari-chan."

Hiro stifled at laugh while Akari glared at Hikaru and stuck her tongue out at him. "We'll just wait for you at the entrance. Don't make us wait too long, Hikaru."

Hikaru gave a small wave in response and went out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Waya, where are you going?" Isumi asked as he saw his friend stood up. 

"I just need to go to the toilet, Isumi-san," Waya replied in a hurry then dashed out to follow the bleached banged boy.

* * *

The other room where the game was held was packed with people and reporters waiting for the players to go out in order for them to hear their comments. Not wanting to join the crowd, Hikaru went to the other side towards the stairs to wait on Yashiro. He leaned against the pillar near the rail when he saw the Korean group stepped out of the room. People crowded on them immediately trying to get their views on winning the Hokuto Cup. An Teson stepped out as the representative for the Korean Group and spoke on behalf of the team. Meanwhile, Hon Suyon pulled Ko Yongha to sneak out of the crowd and dragged him towards the stairs instead of the elevator. 

"Really Suyon, why do we have to leave so suddenly?" Yongha asked as he followed his friend.

"Knowing you Yongha, you'll leave some scathing remarks whenever you're bored or irritated about something. You're definitely heating up back there," Suyon commented dryly.

Yongha laughed. "Well, I was planning to tell that reporter that Touya almost cried back there."

Suyon snorted at that. "I really hate this immature Yongha," he grumbled.

"Is that so?" he asked in an amused tone. "Alright, alright…" he grinned at the glare that Suyon gave him. He just shrugged his shoulder as he walked passed a teenager leaning near the stairs as if waiting for someone.

* * *

As the twosome neared him, Hikaru quickly recognized them as the Korean representatives and the taller one as Ko Yongha, the guy who insulted Shusaku. Although he didn't like the guy's attitude during that time, he was quite impressed by the skill that he had shown during his game with Touya Akira. His green eyes followed Ko Yongha's form as he passed by him. Ko Yongha must have noticed his stare that he turned his head, and their eyes met. Hikaru had always been impulsive, and today was not an exception. Before he could stop himself, a grin crossed his mouth. 

"You're Ko Yongha, aren't you?" he asked.

* * *

Suyon stopped and turned back when he heard the voice. Ko Yongha, on the other hand, though didn't understand what the boy said, but since his name was mentioned, lifted his brows at the boy. 

"Just want to say congratulations for winning!" the boy wearing a cap greeted sincerely, holding out his hand to him.

Ko Yongha accepted the hand, since it seemed rude to reject it.

"I actually heard you the other day admit that you insulted Shusaku."

"No, that's not what happened!" Suyon defended Yongha. "It was a misunderstanding!" He turned to Yongha and explained what the boy said.

Yongha smirked. "Are a Shusaku fan?" he asked, which Suyon quickly translated.

The boy cocked his head and grinned. "Well… let's just say I might be the reincarnation of Shusaku."

Suyon just stared at him incredulously; then shook his head. He turned his back then called to Yongha. "Leave him. He's just one crazy guy."

Yongha seemed not convinced, but after Suyon explained to him what the boy said, he was laughing his guts out. He grinned then went towards the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I like this kid. So how about a game, Shusaku?"

Suyon's mouth dropped open at what Yongha said. "Yongha, you idiot! What do you think you're doing?"

"He wants to challenge me anyway. Tell him to follow me to my room," he said to the pissed Suyon who nevertheless still did what he asked.

The boy gave him an engaging smile and followed Yongha while Suyon grudgingly trailed them.

* * *

Hikaru began to feel excited as he followed them to Yongha's room. He still couldn't believe that the guy would ask a game from him. Hah! He was itching for a game since yesterday, so no way he was going to pass this up. When they reached the room, Yongha sat on the sofa facing the goban. 

"I don't plan to make this a long game, kid," he said which Suyon translated.

"Likewise," Hikaru replied as he sat opposite his opponent. He took the bowl nearest to him and opened it to find out it contained the black stones.

"Nigiri," he said as he placed 2 black stones. It was even, so Hikaru was to play black.

"Yongha…" Suyon started to protest again but Yongha stopped him. "Just tell them I'll follow after a few minutes. I'm just going to have a quick game.'

"This won't be an easy game," the boy smiled at Yongha.

Suyon narrowed his eyes at the boy. He didn't translate it to Yongha since it would just amuse him even more. Such rubbish talk. The boy held such confidence even though he knew he would play against one of the top Korean pros. He shook his head and sighed. But Ko Yongha can be an arrogant bastard at times. He left them to inform their companions that Yongha will be late.

* * *

"I thought it's just going to be quick game. Where the hell is he?" one of their companions asked. 

Suyon also got a little irritated._ 'What happened? Don't tell me he's having a difficult time with that boy?' _

"Maybe we have to get him. He might have gone to sleep or something."

When they arrived at the room, they found Yongha still sitting in front of the goban, staring at the cluster of stones. His opponent was nowhere in sight.

"Yongha?"

They went near him and were surprised to see his shocked expression as he stared at the board. They followed his line of vision and sucked their breaths at the pattern of the stones on the board.

The result of the game was pretty obvious, white was completely trashed.

Suyon turned his head to Yongha in disbelief. "Yongha… weren't you white?"

Chaos was the right term to describe the next events. Their companions began to demand who played black, but both Suyon and Yongha didn't have a name to give them. Additional trouble came when Amano-san, a Japanese journalist entered to interview the Korean team, along with him a Korean interpreter. It took a few questions and angry responses from the Korean members to realize what happened. It seemed that an unknown Japanese teenager defeated the number one Korean teen pro, who just defeated Touya Akira.

"I can't believe there would be a kid who could beat Ko Yongha like this? Who was he?" An Teson muttered as he stared at the board. "Amano-san, is there a younger pro who could rival Touya Akira?"

Amano shook his head. "So far as I know, no one among the younger pros could match well against Touya-kun. So I have no idea who this boy you're referring to."

"Shusaku…"

They all turned their head towards the red haired youth whose head was still bent on the board. They saw Yongha grabbed his hair into his hands whispering the name of Shusaku over and over again. Then his shoulders began to shake, then they heard a soft chuckle coming from him which turned into laughter.

They shared worried glances at each other. An Teson walked towards Yongha and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Yongha, if you'll give us a clear description of this kid, we'll look over for him. It was rude of him to just challenge you after you just had finished an intense match," An Teson said.

Yongha shook his head. "No need to bother. I prefer not to know his real identity for now," he said, completely recovered from his shock. He stood up and turned around to go out of the room.

"Yongha!" Suyon called as he followed him out of the room. "What the hell was that? Why won't you give any information about that boy? What had just happened?"

"He wasn't kidding, Suyon."

"Huh?" Suyon stared at him in confusion.

"His play was indeed like Shusaku's. A modern Shusaku," Yongha whispered as he placed his hands inside his pockets. "Regardless if I'm tired or not won't make any difference. I won't win against him."

"What?!"

Ko Yongha straightened himself and took a step ahead. "Touya Akira was a tough opponent and his further development would be scary. But that Shusaku kid… he is my rival."

"Y-yongha…"

"Someday, we'll meet again. The next time I step into this country, I'll make sure I'm prepared to battle out with him," he declared fiercely, his eyes gleaming with determination.

Hon Suyon leaned at the wall as his eyes followed Yongha's retreating form. He was at first worried at Yongha's defeat when he saw his crushed expression a while ago as he stared at the go board. But his reaction just now wasn't that of defeat – it was of excitement. Suyon sighed. _'So, he found a worthy opponent, eh?'_ A smile suddenly formed on his face. Whatever the future holds for them, one thing was for sure… Ko Yongha will even get stronger.

* * *

_**Not much of Touya, huh? Don't worry, I'll focus on him on the next chapter… hehehe… please read & review.**_

… _**I really don't have any idea about the stigma on wearing glasses. But thanks for the info, I'll keep that in mind.**_

… _**Did I really make Akari irritating? Geez, I never really intended to…**_

… _**Longer chapters?… Waahh… the last chapter was the longest one I've ever made in all my stories… it reached more than 4000 words (twice my usual update)… XD**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews:-)**_

**_like whoa, Flaylda, copperdrops, RiaxXxaiR _**

**_hikarusai, nsma, RinnaS, Vorpal, WIND-MEN _**

**_Zen, Val-86, Key Shinigami, morissa _**

**_DeathGodGirl, Dreamweaver, blue-eyed-blond227 _**

**_Green.on.Black, are-en1, Kuzosama, Silvergem88 _**

**_Hiyami, Ryoma23, Ann, GoldenRat _**

**_Hasamaki, dragonzice, callisandra, Ookami Fuu _**

**_akuma-river, BratCat, CultKagome and Sesshomaru _**

**_LokiGirl, Pure Shikon, Shadow-of-Roses, Silver-White-Tiger _**

**_Sage, Swordhedge, wingsofeagle, Cheska _**

**_storywriter10791, Black Ice Fyre, hittocerebattosai _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"That Hikaru…!" Akari gritted out as she walked back and forth outside the hotel entrance. "We've been waiting here for like… an hour! Where is he?!" 

"Stop doing that Akari," Hiro muttered. "You're making me dizzy."

"He left right after the awarding. It's more than an hour since we let him out of our sight," Akari continued to babble. "Yashiro-kun didn't even see him. And he said he's going to congratulate Yashiro-kun. So, where did he go?"

Hiro just sighed as rested his chin on his palm while seated on one of the benches. "Akari-chan…"

"What?!" Akari turned her head in irritation.

"Don't you think there's something different about Hikaru?" he asked, still dazed in his thoughts.

"Different?" Akari repeated as she seated herself beside him.

"Yeah," Hiro said as he lazily played with the pamphlet of the Hokuto Cup. "He's acting strange."

Akari gave him a confused look, then laughed. "Stupid. Hikaru is always strange," she smirked. "He wouldn't be Hikaru if he isn't."

Hiro smacked her on the head with the pamphlet.

"Idiot. I'm talking seriously here," Hiro scolded her, then turned to her with a serious look. "I think he's keeping something from us."

"Hikaru used to hate gobans, even up to the point of fainting at the sight of one," Hiro started to explain. "Then, suddenly he knows how to play go. Sure, his reason that he had been visiting his grandpa for lessons could be a plausible excuse. But is that enough for him to grow that strong? He's not just good, he's better than any of us – even among the other members of the club. It could be that he really has the talent even if he practices less than us. But lately I've been noticing. His plays… it's not that of an amateur. And the more I think of it, I began to think that his game against Kaiou wasn't a fluke like what he wanted us to believe. Now, he says he's friends with Yashiro Kiyoharu just because he happened to help him once." Hiro pushed back his hair that was covering his glasses. "I r-really don't know how to explain it… But do you think it's that easy to make friends with pros? I m-mean… they would share the same interest – go, that is. But being pros, they prefer higher level of go. Not the ones like amateurs like us are playing. I'm just wondering…"

"Why?" Akari asked, trying to absorb what Hiro was trying to say. "Is it that impossible? For Hikaru to be friends with someone like Yashiro-kun?"

"Might be coincidence? I'm not sure," Hiro muttered. "But have you seen the way Yashiro-kun looked at Hikaru?"

"Eh?" Akari stared at him in confusion. Then her eyes widened, "O-oh my God… D-don't tell me… Y-yashiro's gay!"

That earned her another smack at head.

"You idiot!" Hiro yelled at her. "Weren't you listening to what I've been saying? Respect! Yashiro-kun was looking at Hikaru with respect!"

"Respect?"

Hiro sighed again. "I thought it's just that Yashiro is a respectful kind of guy. But I've seen how he talks with other people. There's a difference in the way he treats Hikaru. Hikaru's behaviour towards Yashiro is also kind of weird. Regardless if they're of the same age, fact is that Yashiro is already a pro. And knowing Hikaru, he could be brash at times, but he's old enough to know when to behave himself and show respect to people with higher authority than him."

Hiro focused his dark eyes on Akari. "Think about it Akari-chan. When Hikaru talks, it seems that Yashiro was hanging on his every word. It's like it was Yashiro who was looking up to Hikaru. It just doesn't make any sense."

"So, what's your point? What do you want us to do?" Akari asked.

Hiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry, forget it. I think I'm talking rubbish here."

"No, I think what you said made sense," Akari said, clasping her hands together. She had been friends with Hikaru far longer than Hiro did. She had her suspicions, but hearing the same from Hiro was far more disturbing. "But what can we do? Hikaru managed to keep from us his trips to his grandfather's house and his skill in go. I have a feeling that we won't get the truth easily from him."

"I know," Hiro agreed. "It's just that…"

"Hey guys!"

Hiro and Akari turned at the voice and saw Hikaru rushing towards them.

"Speaking of the devil," Akari muttered, then turned her glare towards the latecomer. "Where have you been, you idiot?!"

Hikaru responded with a sheepish smile and scratched his head through the cap he was wearing. "Uhm… I got lost?"

"Lost?" Akari snapped at him. "Can't you give a better excuse?"

Hikaru shrugged and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, I just wandered a little bit," he coaxed her. "Can't you forgive your favourite best friend?"

That earned a snicker from Hiro. Akari swatted his arm from her shoulder and glared at him. "Hiro-kun, let's go," she called to Hiro.

"That was harsh," Hiro commented as he walked beside Akari. He gave a glance at Hikaru, his hands on his pockets, as he followed lazily behind them.

"He deserved it," Akari muttered.

"Yeah," Hiro agreed. But he knew that Akari was not the type to hold the grudge for a long time. But really, what was Hikaru hiding from them?

Akari's eyes suddenly widened when she saw a figure approaching them. "T-that's Touya Akira!" she whispered to Hiro.

"You didn't notice him when he walked out of the hotel a while ago?" Hiro asked, clearly amused at Akari's flustered face. "You were screaming your head off while waiting for Hikaru. He must have thought you were a lunatic," he teased which earned him a glare from her. They both watched as the go prodigy passed them.

* * *

'_She's angry,'_ Hikaru mused as he stared at the backs of his friends. _'Hah, she'll get over it.'_

He knew it was wrong to let them wait. No wonder Akari was angry, but… the game was worth it. He couldn't help but grin as he recalled the game with Ko Yongha. The pro had clearly underestimated him at the start, and that was a grave mistake. He was itching for a game, so regardless if his opponent didn't play him seriously or handicapped himself, he went all out. And Ko Yongha had realized it too late. He had the game in his hands and Yongha had nothing more to do but desperately ward off his attacks. _ 'Besides, I was in a hurry,'_ Hikaru defended himself. But it really felt good playing against such opponents. If only Ko Yongha had played seriously at the start, just like he did with Touya Akira, it would have been a great battle.

He then noticed Akari's and Hiro's eyes trailed on a boy who passed by them and slowly approaching him. A grin crossed his lips when he noticed the distinguishing girly hairdo…_'Touya Akira'_

* * *

He knew he was being a coward leaving his team just like that, but he needed some space. He needed some time to be alone, to get his thoughts together, and get a grip of himself. People congratulated him for a well-played game… a game worthy of being the first board. Yes, it was a great game. But fact was… he still lost. No matter how impressive that game had been, he wasn't able to satisfy what was expected of him. He was selected to be the first board because people knew his skill was deserving of that place. He didn't have to go through the eliminations, because he was still expected to pass it with flying colours. People at the start had expected him to win. And he had failed them. If he had won the last match, Japan would have won against Korea. 

Akira took a deep breath and leaned back against the bench. After the announcement of the winners, reporters had flooded over the teams for interviews. Sometimes, he couldn't help but think that people can be really insensitive. Japan had lost… he lost. What more could he say? He was disappointed with his loss, and couldn't stop his mind from recreating the game over and over again, trying to find if there was a single hand that could have turned the tables to his favour. His pride took a large blow. He was the son of the Meijin and considered to be a go prodigy. He was expected to hold the go world in his hands in the future. And this loss was a big frustration on his part. He wanted to yell, to let out his frustration, to tell people around him to stop comparing him against Ko Yongha, or his father, or his sempai Ogata, to stop people from discussing his game, and to shut the reporters up from asking him how he felt about losing. Only, he really couldn't say something that could cause a negative impression on him and his team. Unable to bear the sinking feeling inside of him, he went out of the hotel and sat on a bench in a secluded area of the garden near the hotel's entrance.

Akira didn't know how long he had stayed there on the bench, contemplating on his pathetic loss. He glanced at his watch and was surprised that he was gone for more than half an hour. He quickly got up to go back to the hotel. There was a lunch prepared in one of the function rooms for all the participating teams and their representatives, as well as the organizers and go professionals present. He was so into his loss that he had forgotten his hunger. He walked faster towards the entrance, barely noticing the three teenagers whom he was about to pass by.

He was still dazed in his thoughts when he passed the last teenager who had fallen behind the other two.

"That was a great game, Touya Akira. Tsk.. tsk.. too bad…"

Akira paused and glanced back at the source of the voice. The boy had his back on him, a cap covered his head but he was able to catch a glimpse of his black hair. The boy continued walking but paused when he seemed to realize that Akira had stopped and was staring at him. Akira saw the boy turn a little to glance at him, but the cap's shadow covered his face, only giving him a glimpse of the smile that had crossed the boy's lips.

"15-4."

Akira blinked in confusion at what the boy said, then he just saw him gave a short wave and walked forward without another glance. He shook his head and continued towards the entrance of the hotel.

* * *

"It was a good thing that we didn't leave early. We got to watch a great game, now we got to eat free food, ne Waya?" 

"Uhm…" Waya murmured in response, obviously not listening to Isumi. To say he was bothered by something was obviously an understatement. He had meant to follow the boy so that he could talk to him, though honestly, he didn't know what to talk about. There was just something about him that intrigued him… his Shusaku play, his 'inexperience' with go, and his friendship with Yashiro Kiyoharu. It just didn't fit at all. While he was wading his way through the crowd, he lost him. He continued to look around until he saw the Korean group emerge from the room. He couldn't help but fix his eyes on Ko Yongha, and even managed to see him being pulled by the third board. They were heading towards the stairs, and that was where he saw the boy with blond bangs leaning near the rail as if waiting for someone. Ko Yongha passed by him, then in his surprise, the boy seemed to have called the Korean prodigy. They talked; then some arguments followed when Hon Suyon joined the conversation. After that, the boy followed the Korean pros upstairs.

Now, what should he make out of that? Wasn't that just too weird?

Waya sighed as he tipped his glass from side to side, playing with the water inside the rim. The food looked good, but he couldn't find his appetite. A lunch was prepared for all the event organizers, team representatives, as well as the pros present. So, they were all seated inside the function room and waiting for some of the guests to settle down so that the program could be started. It was a good thing they decided to proceed with the serving of the food rather than wait for some of the guests who left abruptly. It was surprising when suddenly some of the Korean representatives went out. Well, Ko Yongha wasn't with them, so many presumed that they had looked for the other representative. But until now, they were not back yet. Some of the organizers were getting anxious at the disappearance of the winning team. They couldn't really start the program without the guests of honour, could they?

Leaning back on his chair, he caught a glimpse of the shoulder haired boy entering the room. _'So, he finally showed up, eh?'_ he mused as his eyes trailed on Touya Akira who took his seat on the table before theirs. _'He must be frustrated at his loss,' _he thought. He had always admired Touya Meijin, but never was a fan of the younger Touya. Maybe because they were almost the same age that he saw him more like a threat or a rival in his career as a go professional. His eyes moved to the other figure seated beside Touya. Yashiro Kiyoharu. The boy just turned pro but the skill he had shown in the game against Imu Irufan was really impressive. He had turned even better than the last time he saw his game during the eliminations for the Hokuto Cup.

Just then, another guy entered the room. _'At last, he finally arrived,_' he thought wryly as the figure of Ko Yongha passed their table to walk towards the Korean Group. But somehow, his expression was kind of different compared to the previous days he had seen him. He looked too serious as opposed to his usual smug and arrogant expression. The other Korean representatives followed, all with solemn faces which made everyone wonder if this was the champion of the Hokuto Cup. They looked more like they lost rather than won the tournament.

* * *

"Touya-kun, where have you been?" Kurata Atsushi, Japan's Team Leader, asked as the go prodigy took his seat in their table. 

"Just took a breath of fresh air," Akira responded, scanning his eyes over the occupants of the table – Kurata, Yashiro, Ochi, Ashiwara, and Sasaki.

"Ogata-san and Touya-sensei already left," Ashiwara informed him. "They said they have other engagements to attend to."

He nodded then glanced at Yashiro who sat at his right. He couldn't help but envy the happiness that seemed to glow from the other boy's body. "Congratulations, Yashiro-kun. You did well against Imu Irufan."

Yashiro grinned in response. "Yeah, thanks. I still couldn't believe I managed to defeat him."

Kurata laughed. "Yah, even if we lost, we showed the other teams that Japan's go isn't as low as they think. You too, Ochi-kun. Your games were good, but you just need more experience in dealing with much tougher opponents." He then cast his eyes towards Yashiro. "That reminds me, Yashiro-kun, I've met your father a while ago. He must be so damn proud of you."

Yashiro looked dumbfounded as he stared back at Kurata. "H-he did? H-he w-was here?"

Kurata nodded gleefully. "He's with your teacher from school." He continued to talk about other things, entirely missing the brightened expression that crossed Yashiro's face at the mention of his father. _ 'I owe this to Shindo. I guess I have to visit him before I go home to Kansai.'_

"Ko Yongha has arrived…" Sasaki announced in a low whisper.

"He doesn't look too good," Kurata commented. "He looks more like he wants to battle someone rather than being the winner of this tournament."

"Same as goes to his companions," Ashiwara remarked as his eyes followed the other members of the Korean team.

Just then, someone caught Kurata's attention. "Ah, Amano-san!" Kurata called.

Amano heard him and excused himself from the Korean group and approached their table.

"Kurata-sensei," he greeted. Then he turned to the other occupants of the table. "Hello there."

"You can sit here with us," Kurata said to him as pointing to the vacant seat beside him. Amano thanked him and settled himself on his seat. "By the way, is there something wrong with the Korean Team?" Kurata asked.

Amano remained silent, then turned his attention at Akira. The younger pro returned his stare with a bewildered look.

Amano took a deep breath and addressed a question to the go prodigy. "Touya-kun, do you know someone about your age who is stronger than you?"

"Huh?"

Yashiro choked on his drink. _'Someone stronger than Touya Akira?'_ Well, there was definitely one. The image of the boy with bleached bangs crossed his mind.

Akira shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "That's quite an inappropriate question, Amano-san, considering that I lost against Ko Yongha."

Amano gave an apologetic smile and rubbed his nape. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude but I was with the Korean Team. It may be hard to believe but Ko Yongha just played a Japanese boy and lost."

"Eh?!"

"He what?!"

That caused different reactions from the occupants of the table. Shock was an understatement, but others tried to reason why the Korean pro had lost.

"Considering the intense game he played, it might be possible that he was tired."

"How many handicaps did he have?"

Amano shook his head. "He was beaten quite badly in an even game. Maybe it was because he had underestimated his opponent at the start. But still, given his abilities, he won't be defeated like that even if he had a handicap. His opponent must be exceptionally strong, maybe at Touya-kun's level. The game didn't even reach yose."

"You got to be kidding," Yashiro muttered to himself_. 'Was it Shindo?' _

Amano heard him. "No, I'm not. Yongha and Suyon won't say anything more, except that the boy uses Shusaku style in playing. Maybe it was related to the insult that Yongha had delivered during the first day of the games."

Everyone looked at each other, quite speechless at that news. But among them, it was Akira who took the certain bit of information quite hard. _'Someone defeated Ko Yongha, who I wasn't able to beat? A person who is around my age? Who could that be? Who could have such strength among the younger pros? Who…?'_ His eyes widened as the image of a game he played once came back to him… the game against an opponent so strong, he had to resign before yose… that fearsome opponent lurking behind the darkness of the internet world…

'_Why the hell are you playing go?'_

'_Why not? I'm strong.'_

Akira clenched his fist as the possibility occurred to him. _'Could he be… Sai?'_

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update… Here's another chapter up… please read & review…**_

_**Yeah, I guess what I wrote was quite misleading. There are only 3 teams in the Hokuto Cup. When I wrote about 'other team's representatives,' I was actually referring to the other members of the teams aside from the players, like the An Teson, Kurata, and Yang Hai.**_

_**Anyway, thanks to all your reviews…**_

**_Twin Tails Speed, whiterose03, dragonmisc, insanechildfanfic _**

**_negai, kage-no-tenshi16, Zen, Black Ice Fyre _**

**_KleineSchweinae, morissa, akuma-river, brolly501 _**

**_Lady Indecisive, Ryoma23, Miss. Akiayuu, Merkitten _**

**_digiMist, sai fan, maleficus-lupus, Green.on.Black _**

**_RinnaS, Precognition74, CultKagome and Sesshomaru, BratCat _**

**_Kuzosama, Inachis, abhorsen3, hikarusai, o _**

**_Flaylda, Darak, HarbringerLady, Silvergem88 _**

**_Hiyami, Cheska, Ookami Fuu, liar-just-a-liar _**

**_oO rewind forward Oo, like whoa, BattousaiGrl, WIND-men _**

**_Lady Salazar, Liz, jajalang, Hasamaki _**

**_Key Shinigami, Echizen Ryoma, DeathGodGirl, copperdrops _**

**_GoldenRat, White Ivy, wingsofeagle, chibiazn3 _**

**_redfenix238, Silver-White-Tiger, storywriter10791, Lyrashin _**

**_dragonzice, Talchy, Pure Shikon, Dreamweaver _**

**_TheFirstTime, LokiGirl, Ore no Naruto _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

While animated and excited chatters filled the huge reception hall as conversations continued among the go professionals and officials, deafening silence had fallen into the Korean table. Ever since they had settled down on their respective seats, they had focused all their attention on the food that was served in front of them. Considering that they had arrived so late for lunch, people wondered if they must have been so famished. But it wasn't hunger that seemed to have removed their ability to speak to one another. Not one dared open the topic; therefore they gave all their attention to the food as an excuse. 

But after the food had been cleared up, An Teson, Imu Irafan, and three other Korean pros who had came to support the team cast anxiously glances at Ko Yongha while the young pro calmly ate his dessert. That incident a few moments ago had them worried at the young prodigy. But it seemed that he had gotten over it at such a short time and even more unfazed than they were. It was just so unbelievable that someone unknown managed to defeat him just like that. Maybe if they had heard about it through gossip, they would think that the game might be a fluke, that Yongha gave himself a huge handicap that he wasn't able to overcome. But they had seen the shape of the stones at the end of the game. And they knew it wasn't a fluke. It was pure skill that had defeated Yongha. And that had shaken them from their previous feeling of victory after winning the Hokuto Cup.

"Do you think he's really okay?" one of their companions whispered to An Teson, finally breaking the silence that had loomed over their table. But his question only earned a shrug as reply from the Korean team leader. Looking at Yongha right now, one would think that he was just his normal self. But they knew that nothing had been normal since he had left that room. Something had definitely changed in him. Only they, who had been with him for some time now, would know that behind that blank expression and arrogant attitude, there was clear anticipation and determination in his eyes.

Yoomin 2-dan narrowed his eyes as a thought came to him. "That was quite sneaky of them to let someone beat Yongha after he just finished his game."

"Stop talking nonsense," Imu frowned at him. "Yongha isn't that weak to be defeated just like that. Besides, even Amano-san didn't know about that kid. If that boy is a pro, he would have been part of the Japanese Team."

An Teson nodded in agreement. "I doubt the Japanese team or even the pros in here know much of the boy. They are a proud group. They won't put Touya as the first board if they honestly think there's someone way much stronger than him. They…" he suddenly stopped when he noticed two figures approaching their table.

The Chinese team members Yang Hai and Lu Lee greeted them when they reached the table.

"Congratulations," Yang Hai sincerely greeted. "Your team really showed great skills during that last game." Then he gave a sheepish smile. "I would have favoured the Japanese team to win to spite you for making us lose all our three games against Korea, but I guess their skills weren't enough to beat your team."

The Korean team leader smiled back. "Yeah, thanks. Congratulations too for winning second. I guess this result was kind of expected…" he then paused as his face turned serious. "But I never expected Japan to have such fearsome youngsters." He turned to his right and stared knowingly at Yongha. "And worse, there's still another one coming, huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Yang Hai asked curiously.

"He's hidden in the shadows," An Teson simply said, which confused the Chinese pros even more, then he turned to Yongha. "But what if he chose to remain in that shadow?"

"He won't," Yongha simply answered. His eyes sharpened as he looked at his glass. Unable to have his rematch against that boy was unimaginable for him. One way or another, that boy will have to show up. And if possible, in the next Hokuto Cup.

"Japan is a different country from ours, Yongha," An Teson said. "How will you keep track of this boy?"

"Sorry, but we seem to be at lost at what you're discussing," Lu Lee commented trying to follow the conversation between Ko Yongha and An Teson. "Who is this boy you've been talking about?"

"My rival," Yongha replied curtly as his eyes landed on the stout man with glasses sitting in a table a few distance from them. Korean go world was not unaware of the happenings in the Japanese go. They keep track of all notable go players, regardless of what country he belonged to. But they don't concern themselves on appearances of new pros. So, if there was someone who could provide him information if ever that boy finally showed himself to the go world, it would be no other than the go journalist.

They were suddenly surprised when they heard a chair moved backwards and looked up just in time to see Yongha standing up.

An Teson stood out as well. "Yongha! Where are you going?" he called out to him.

"Just need a chat with someone," the Korean prodigy replied with a shrug then turned to Suyon. "Come with me."

* * *

"Hey, let's go first to Ochi. He might want to go with us," Isumi suggested. 

Waya snorted at that. Ochi go with them? Hah! He lost all his games in this tournament, so he wouldn't have a face to gloat at them. True, somehow they were friends since they had been together since insei days. But with Ochi's stuck-up attitude, Waya was more tolerant to him, rather than being friends with him. And knowing his personality, he was sure that Ochi would prefer locking himself in the bathroom and make those weird tapping right now rather than go with them to meet with their insei friends. But since Isumi had already walked towards Ochi's table, he had no choice but to follow. He saw Isumi shared greetings with the other pros, then turned his attention to Ochi.

"Sorry, but I'm going home after this," he heard Ochi's reply. '_Typical.'_ He wanted to snort but not in front of the other pros seated in that particular table. _'I told you so,'_ he cast an amused look at Isumi.

Amano was talking to Touya Akira when he noticed the messy haired boy. "Ah, you're Waya-kun, aren't you?"

That surprised Waya. He didn't know that Amano-san actually knew his name. "H-hai," he responded with a stutter.

Amano gave him a polite smile. "I remembered you were in the Hokuto Cup eliminations."

"But he lost to me," Ochi interjected. Waya felt a nerve tick on his forehead as he glared at the arrogant boy with glasses.

The table then turned silent when all of a sudden they heard a call from the other table. Then, they saw Ko Yongha walking towards their table. Waya didn't know if he should laugh when he saw Touya Akira stiffened as his eyes followed the boy who had just defeated him.

"Yongha-san…" Amano mouthed as the young pro stood before him. Yongha gave a polite nod at Touya then turned to Suyon as if giving some instructions. Suyon nodded and turned to Amano.

"Amano-san, can you spare us a minute? There's something Yongha wants to ask of you," Suyon said.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Isumi asked, quite confused at the turn of events. 

The people on the table just looked at each other, already arriving at the same conclusion. "Probably regarding that boy," Kurata sighed.

"Boy?" Waya asked curiously.

"Oh, you haven't heard it yet… Yongha got his ass kicked by some boy just after his game with Akira-kun," Ashiwara informed them cheerfully.

"What?!" Isumi couldn't believe it. Someone defeated Ko Yongha? That Ko Yongha who had just defeated Touya Akira?

Waya, on the other hand, considerably paled. _'A boy defeated Ko Yongha?'_ The scene that he had witnessed more than an hour ago flashed back into his mind. That boy… he went upstairs with Ko Yongha, right? Could he be the one?

"That boy with blond bangs…" he whispered so dazed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Yashiro, whose seat was just beside where he was standing, snapped his head at him in surprise.

"You said something, Waya?" Isumi asked. "Do you have any idea who that boy might be?"

Waya glanced up to the expectant faces looking his way. "That boy… I think I…YEOW!" he exclaimed as he felt hot liquid poured over his pants.

"Oops, sorry Waya-san," Yashiro apologized as he stood up and clumsily took a napkin to help Waya wipe over the spilt coffee on his pants. He then stood up and pulled Waya away from the table. "I have an extra pants in my room. I could lend it to you."

Waya shook his head, although he felt uncomfortable at the sticky liquid on his leg. "N-no, it's okay. We're going home anyway."

"I insist," Yashiro said with a determined face. "Excuse us," he turned to the other occupants of the table and pulled the reluctant Waya away.

"Now that was weird," Kurata mumbled.

"What was?" Akira asked as his eyes continued to glance at Yongha, Suyon, and Amano who were at the back still deep in discussion.

"Uhm… nothing," Kurata sighed and turned his attention to boy beside him. "Anyway Touya-kun, don't you find it disturbing? Regarding this mysterious boy and all?"

Akira glanced once again at threesome and turned to look at Kurata. "Rather than being disturbed, I'd rather prepare myself for the time he'll finally show himself up. If he's really as good as Amano-san said, in no time he'll show himself before us."

Kurata laughed. "Hah, that's the spirit Touya-kun."

Akira bit the inside of his mouth as he closed his eyes. _'If that boy is really Sai, it will take more than just hard work to beat him… if based only on the last game we've played, the difference in strength is still quite far apart…'_ He opened his eyes and scanned them over all people scattered in the room. _ 'I may have lost to Yongha today… but it will be me who will defeat Sai…someday…'_

* * *

"Yashiro-san, I told you it's okay already," Waya told him as he followed the boy but Yashiro kept quiet and continued to proceed towards the room that was reserved for the team's representatives. 

"Yashiro-san…"

"We need to talk," Yashiro said quietly when they were inside the room.

Waya looked at him curiously.

Yashiro stared back at him, as if trying to decide the best approach to discuss the matter with him. "When they were discussing about the boy who defeated Ko Yongha, I heard you mutter something about a boy with blond bangs," he started.

Waya's brows furrowed. "Yeah, so?" He didn't even realize he managed to voice out his thoughts back there. Then his eyes widened in realization. That boy was Yashiro's friend. "You know him," he whispered in surprise. "That boy with blond bangs. I heard him and his friends talking about you. He was the one who defeated Ko Yongha, wasn't he?"

Yashiro slapped his hand over his face and groaned. _'That damn Shindo… So it was him.'_ He already had an idea that it might be him. There was no other boy his age that he knew that could come close to Shino's strength. Not even Touya Akira. But part of his bargain with him when Shindo agreed to help him out was to keep his identity a secret. He didn't know the reason but he never tried to pry anyway. He had wondered about it a lot but since he was the one asking for a huge favour, he kept his silence.

Yashiro chose his words carefully. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I'm friends with a boy with blond bangs. What made you think he was the one who defeated Ko Yongha?"

Waya smirked. He knew well that this conversation was on his advantage. "I saw him talking with Ko Yongha and Hon Suyon. Then he went with them upstairs. Who else could it be?"

Yashiro remained silent, not knowing what to rebut. Waya had seen Shindo. He resigned to giving futile attempts on denying Shindo's involvement with the game against Yongha. He did the only thing that he could do – he bowed his head to Waya.

"Please keep it a secret."

Waya stared in astonishment at the boy in front of him. "Why?" he whispered. "If he's that strong, why does he hide?"

Yashiro straightened up to look at him, then sighed. "I don't know."

"I thought he's your friend."

"A friend?" Yashiro muttered, then shifted his leg uncomfortably. "H-he's more like my… teacher," Yashiro added in a low voice.

"What?!"

"He helped me train okay?" Yashiro grumbled, his voice sounded uneasy. "I played with him for three weeks in preparation for this tournament."

"You've got to be kidding," Waya mumbled in disbelief. "He's just about our age."

"He's actually my age," Yashiro replied as he leaned back against the wall. "It means he's younger than you."

"He's a goddamn prodigy!" Waya mouthed in amazement.

"You don't know what he's truly like," Yashiro scoffed. "Even I haven't seen how strong he can really be in a serious match." Then he turned his serious eyes towards the brown-haired boy. "But he helped me. And I owe him that much. Please, Waya-san…"

Waya looked at him trying to contemplate on everything he learned. He knew his instincts were right the first time he had cast his eyes on the Shusaku game that boy had recreated. There was some mystery on the boy that had intrigued him and he wanted to find out more about it. A slow smile curved on his mouth as he finally made a decision. "Okay… but I want to ask a favour in return."

* * *

"GOOAAALLLLLLL!!!!" 

Two figures atop the bleachers watched in amusement as a certain teenager with blond bangs was joyously trampled by his teammates when he scored the goal.

"He's really a good soccer player if he wants to," Hiro commented.

"It's just practice. I wonder why they're so worked up," Akari said.

"I heard they're going to have a practice game against a fairly strong team," Hiro replied. "Of course, they're serious about it."

Hiro's lips lifted in amusement as his eyes scanned through the area and landed at a group of young girls, obviously first years, who were giggling by the side of the field. "He's pretty popular, don't you think?" he commented, nudging Akari to point at the girls.

"SHINDO SENPAI! GOODLUCK!"

The girls then scampered away in giggles, while the other soccer club members laughed at the flustered boy.

Hiro smiled as he shook his head. Hikaru had really matured in looks over the years. The start of this school year had indeed been good to him. He was given a regular spot on the soccer team, finally graduating from being a bench player. Though he was also officially a member of the go club starting that school year, he spent most of his club hours in the soccer club. There was nothing more they could do about it since soccer club was his first choice. Sometimes, he couldn't help but think how unfair it was for Kami-sama to grant both talents to Hikaru, when he or Akari could have been a much better recipient for such ability in go.

"Hiro-kun…" Akari called in a whisper.

"Hmmm?"

"Isn't that Yashiro-san?" Akari pointed at the gray haired boy standing near the football field.

* * *

"Damn, you're good Shindo!" Tsukasa, one of Hikaru's teammates, jokingly remarked. He was referring more on the bleached haired boy's charm on girls rather than his earlier score. 

"More like dumb luck," Hikaru replied back cheekily, referring to his shot, but his face still flushed in embarrassment.

Another senpai rumpled his hair with an affectionate laugh. Hikaru had to stifle a groan at the way his teammates treated him. He was already a junior but his senpais still treated him like a first year. Aside from Hiro and Akari, he had close camaraderie with his soccer teammates. Maybe it was his character; he had always been easy going, which drawn people towards him. Despite his laziness and streak of absence during club activities, he still continued to get along with teammates.

"Oi," Sakai called as he tossed him a bottle of water which he easily caught. He said his thanks but Sakai's next words made him pause. "Is it true you also joined the go club?"

Tsukasa's eyes widened at that. "What? You're playing that old man's game?"

Hikaru frowned at him as he threw the empty bottle into the trash can. "Hey, don't insult go. Besides, my friends are crazy about it."

"You mean Tsutsui and Fujisaki?" Tsukasa asked. "Are they the reason you joined? Honestly, go doesn't suit you."

"Hah! You'll be surprised if you know," Hikaru gloated. "I'm quite a talented person."

"You cocky brat!" Tsukasa caught him in a headlock and rumpled his blond and black hair fiercely ignoring Hikaru's yelp of protest.

"Hey, who's that?"

Hikaru managed to turn his head from Tsukasa's hold to glance at the person his teammate had pointed.

"Who?" one of his senpai asked curiously.

"He doesn't look like he's from our school," Tsukasa commented noticing that the boy was wearing casual clothes.

"Maybe he's from other school scouting on us," another teammate joked. Though their soccer team was a decent one, they were only in mid-rank as against to the other teams in the prefecture so it was quite rare for other schools to scout on them.

"Huh?" Hikaru squinted his eyes, noticing how familiar that spiked gray hair looked. "Hey Tsukasa, let go of me. I know that guy. I think he's looking for me."

Tsukasa slapped him on the back before he gathered his things to the showers. Hikaru then dashed towards his friend.

"Oi, Yashiro!"

Yashiro nodded his head in greeting. "Yo."

Hikaru laughed and gave him a hard smack on the shoulder. "I forgot to congratulate you yesterday. It was a great game. You really improved a lot," he said cheerfully, failing to notice the seriousness in Yashiro's tone.

"Thanks. Uhm Shindo… Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Yeah sure… You want another game?" Hikaru then paused as he looked down at his sweaty jersey. "But I guess I have to take a shower first. Is it okay if you'll wait for a while? I'll finish quickly then pack my things. We can go to the usual place."

"It's okay. I'll just wait outside," Yashiro said.

* * *

"Hey Shindo, wanna go to the arcade?" 

"Nah. A friend is waiting for me outside," Hikaru said as he lazily swung the duffel bag over his right shoulder.

"Oi Shindo. Practice starts tomorrow starts at 4pm. Don't be late," the soccer captain told him sternly.

"Aye aye, bochu," Hikaru saluted at him then jogged towards the exit.

He grinned when he saw the familiar spiked head half covered by the pillar. He couldn't wait to recreate and discuss his games during the Hokuto Cup.

"Yashiro!"

Yashiro looked at him with unease, then took a short glance at his left.

Slightly confused, Hikaru followed where his eyes had looked at found himself under the intense observation of an older boy with messy brown locks and brown eyes.

"Shindo-kun, this is Waya Yoshitaka. Waya-san, meet my friend Shindo Hikaru," Yashiro introduced.

Uncomfortable silence followed as Hikaru tried to absorb what it all meant. The boy looked familiar. Then a sudden flash of memory made him remember the boy with the same features sitting one seat from him during the Hokuto Cup. "What is the meaning of this, Yashiro?" he asked quietly.

Yashiro gave another glance at Waya, then took a deep breathe.

"Shindo-kun, Waya-san here saw you with Ko Yongha and Hon Suyon yesterday. We were wondering…" Yashiro tried to explain but Waya walked forward and cut him off.

"Shindo Hikaru, I don't know if you're even aware of the fuss you've created. You were the one who defeated Ko Yongha, weren't you?"

* * *

_**Finally, I managed to finish this chapter. Sorry for the late update. I've been too busy these past weeks. **_

_** Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Please read & review.**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews:-)  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Hiro, you're stepping on my foot!" Akari hissed, slightly pushing Hiro away. 

After they had seen Hikaru approached the boy with spiked gray hair, it had confirmed their suspicion that he was no other than Yashiro Kiyoharu of the Japanese Team. They quickly got down from the bleachers and followed the boy after Hikaru left for the showers. At first they had intended to greet the young pro and congratulate him again on his win against the Korean second board but Akari grabbed Hiro's hand and pulled him behind a tree, a few distance from the school's entrance.

"What are you doing?" Hiro exclaimed. "Why do we have to hide anyway? It's not as if we haven't met Yashiro-san before."

"Idiot!" Akari mumbled. "We're here to discover what Hikaru was hiding from us."

They sneaked out another glance at Yashiro and noticed that there was another boy with him..

"We're too far. I can't hear them," Hiro muttered back in a whisper. "Who's the other guy anyway?"

"I don't know. Though, he looked kind of familiar," Akari whispered back.

Hiro squinted his eyes through his glasses trying to get a better picture of the other player. "Is he a go player?" he wondered.

"A pro?" Akari asked curiously.

"Well, he's with Yashiro-san," Hiro pointed out, then he smirked with glee as the final character showed up. "Ah. Hikaru already arrived"

"Let me see. Let me see," Akari pulled Hiro and craned her neck against the trunk. But her little mischief caused Hiro to fall backwards and found himself slammed against someone, causing the papers he was holding to fall all over the place.

"Fujisaki-san, Tsutsui-san, what are you two doing?" came a stern voice.

"S-sensei!" Akari and Hiro gasped. They looked around the mess they had created and quickly apologized, as they helped out in retrieving all the papers.

"Sensei, I'm really sorry. Here are the papers you dropped," Hiro said as he handed the neatly piled papers onto his teacher's hands.

"It's okay, just be careful next time," the teacher gave a small smile and left them.

"Acks!" Akari exclaimed when she glanced at where Hikaru and his friends were standing a while ago. "Damn, they're gone!"

* * *

"Shindo Hikaru, I don't know if you're even aware of the fuss you've created. You were the one who defeated Ko Yongha, weren't you?" 

Waya ignored Yashiro's glare as he steadied his gaze on the boy with bleached bangs who surprisingly reacted only with a mild surprise at his accusation. He knew it was rude for him to cut off his conversation just like that but he was never one to fiddle with words especially when there was some business he wanted to get over with. He raised his brow at the teen in front of him, wondering how he would respond to his accusation. Would he deny it? Pretend he wasn't there on the game?

But the boy was more unpredictable than he thought. Shindo Hikaru just shrugged and gave him a lazy look. "Yeah, so?" he said nonchalantly. His eyes followed a slight commotion behind them where two students were picking papers that seemed to have fallen from the teacher's arms.

Waya's jaw dropped. "Y-you a-admit it?"

Shindo rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to him. "Well, you saw me with them. What's there to deny?" he replied with a smirk. "Besides, he was the one who challenged me." He stepped forward towards Yashiro but stopped and turned back to Waya. "By the way, nice to meet you too, Waya-san," he said sarcastically before tapping his hand on Yashiro's shoulder. "We better get going. I can only spare you two hours for this, else I won't get anything for dinner."

Yashiro started to follow the boy but Waya held on to his sleeves. "Is he stupid or what?" Waya whispered, confusion written all over his face. "Doesn't he know how the pro world had gone crazy after that news about Yongha's defeat had leaked out? What the hell? He doesn't even seem to care at all."

Yashiro sighed. "Look Waya. I really don't know how to explain this but Shindo…" he paused, trying to find the right words to explain things much easier. "He…he isn't a normal go player," he finished lamely.

"Hey, you two. What are you still standing there for?" Shindo called out a few distance away from them.

Yashiro cocked his head slightly at him for them to follow the boy. "Don't worry, you'll get used to him," Yashiro assured him as they followed behind Shindo. "He's a bit brash and outspoken, but he has real skill in go."

Waya looked at him strangely, noticing something from his expression. "But?" he asked causing the gray-haired youth to raise a brow at him. Waya pushed back his messy hair and focused his attention at the boy a few distance in front of him. "It seemed there's something more you want to say."

Yashiro sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm not sure but sometimes when I play him, it feels like I'm playing against a computer. There's no emotion in his go, no passion for the game. It was like he was programmed to play good, but that's that. It makes me wonder how he would play if he really put all his heart into it." He shook his head and smiled wryly. "Don't mind me. It's just being with him for some time now makes me daft. I think he's rubbing off his eccentricities on me."

"Are you saying he doesn't even like go?" Waya asked, now more confused than ever.

"Not that he doesn't really like it. It's more that he's suppressing his love for the game. Or he doesn't know that he likes go," Yashiro explained. "Confusing, eh? But there are times that he seemed excited to play the game, then there are times that he plays just for the heck of it, and there are times that you could see boredom and annoyance in his face when he play."

Waya shook his head in disbelief. He never knew someone with that kind of attitude can become a good player. It didn't make any sense. Well, nothing about Shindo Hikaru had made sense even at the very beginning he met him.

* * *

"So you're a pro, huh?" Hikaru asked as he pushed the door of the salon open. The receptionist gave him a smile, already familiar with bleached haired patron. The three boys paid their fee and settled themselves over one of the tables with Hikaru and Yashiro facing each other in front of the Goban. 

Taking off his jacket, he cast a glance at the messy haired boy seated at their side. "If you two want to have a good game, why don't you play with each other?"

The boy named Waya lifted his brows at him. "Are you trying to annoy us?"

Hikaru sighed as he folded his jacket and placed it on top of his duffel bag that he placed on the floor. He wondered if all go players were really persistent and demanding when it comes to playing a strong opponent. Yashiro had been like that also the first time he met him. Though, he mellowed down a little and they got along fine after the first week.

"I'm just telling the truth," Hikaru retorted. "Geez, you're so sensitive." Then he turned to Yashiro. "Let's recreate your games during the Hokuto Cup."

Waya didn't how to explain it but this boy sure was amazing despite being a jerk at times. The way he analyzed the game was something far beyond he could imagine. He doubted his own sensei could think the way this boy was analyzing the game. He pointed out the loop holes that that both Yashiro and his opponent had missed out that could have turned certain positions to their favour. He scolded Yashiro slightly on his nervousness during the first game that had caused his loss. But nevertheless, he praised the second half of the game. Yashiro, on the other hand, was listening attentively at whatever Shindo was saying, trying to explain the reason for some of his moves, but he had to agree that most of what Shindo said was right. Waya tried to counter some of the moves that he suggested but Shindo always had a better explanation to prove his point.

Hikaru stretched out his arm after an hour of discussion of both games. "Well, I guess my job's over on you. You're going back to Kansai tomorrow eh?" he asked.

Yashiro nodded. "Yeah." Then he turned serious as he lifted his eyes to look at him. "Shindo, I want to ask a favour," Yashiro started. "Please play a serious game with me."

"What?" Waya reacted. "Haven't you played with each other several times already?"

Yashiro shifted from his seat uneasily and looked at Hikaru. "I know I've played with you several times already, but I also know that you haven't used your full strength in those matches. I want to know how far I am compared to you."

Seeing the seriousness in his expression, Hikaru sighed. "Alright. But I've already warned you, okay?"

They both took the bowls nearest to them began to nigiri.

The game progressed quite heavily favoured on white's position. And Waya, being an observer was left to ponder on the extent of level of skill the person holding the whites was playing. He had never played against Yahsiro before, but he knew he was good, even better than him or Ochi. But the game being played in front of him clearly showed how far his level was from that of Shindo Hikaru's. It was an unfair battle as white mercilessly trampled on black's territories. So, this was what Yashiro meant that Shindo hadn't played a serious match with him before. This is a game that could stomp on someone's pride as a go player. Shindo's moves were solid… very solid that it made Waya think that only a higher dan… no, more like the title-holders were the only ones who could probably give a challenge to him. But his game was also familiar… very familiar that he knew he had seen several games using the same style. Games that had baffled and caused a major uproar in the go world. His eyes widened when realization finally dawned on him. This Shindo… no doubt about it. He was Sai!

It didn't surprise Waya when he saw Yashiro clenched the stone in his hand and bowed his head in defeat.

"Arimasen."

Hikaru sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Yashiro-kun."

But Yashiro shook his head and let out a small smile. "I guess I was expecting it. But to actually experience such trashing was kind of… disheartening."

Hikaru grimaced. "Well, you were the one who asked for it."

"I know. I know," Yashiro chuckled. "That only proved something. There's still lots I need to improve on to catch to your level. Don't you think so, Waya-san?"

But Waya remained silent and was only staring intensely at Hikaru. Hikaru shivered at the intensity and commented dryly. "You're giving me the creeps, you know."

Waya suddenly broke his silence. "You're Sai, aren't you?"

Hikaru was reaching for the white stones to return them to the bowl, when that question made him pause, his hand still in mid-air. His brows furrowed and turned to look at Waya strangely. "Are you a stalker or something? Why is it you even know my handle in the internet?"

It was Waya's turn to look at him with confusion. What's wrong with this kid? Was he that unaware of his strength? Didn't he know how Sai had greatly disturbed the world of go? That a lot of go players, pro or not, had been after Sai's tail for several months already?

"You surely don't know anything, do you?" Waya asked, his voice calm.

"Know what? I only play go for my own leisure," Hikaru replied nonchalantly.

"How did you become this strong? How come you're not a pro?" Waya asked, trying to keep his cool. This brat was surely vexing! "In the first place, why the hell are you playing go if you don't seem to like it?"

Damn, that question again! "When, how, or where I play is none of your damned business," Hikaru gritted out in annoyance. He pushed back his chair and grabbed his things, then stood up. Without glancing at their direction, he slumped the bag on his shoulder. "Yashiro, congratulations and have a safe trip tomorrow. Just give me a call if you need anything," he said as he stepped forward towards the exit.

"Matte!"

Hikaru stopped. "Waya-san… you asked why I don't seem serious about go, right? Why I don't care about the go world and why I did not aim for a professional career?" He let out a deep breath and opened the door. "It's because my go doesn't have meaning. It doesn't have any purpose," he voiced out coldly before closing the door behind him.

Waya and Yashiro were left behind with a bewildered look on their faces.

* * *

People were scrambling back and forth along the streets, but Hikaru seemed fazed out as walked towards home. He stopped by a bench and sat down as his gaze fell on a bunch of kids, obviously going home from basketball practice. 

"I think my shooting is getting better."

"Your dribbling still sucks though."

"Oh shut up. Just watch out, by next year I'll be one of the regulars."

"Do you think we can get past the eliminations for the summer tournament?"

"You're such a pessimist. We're aiming for the Nationals too, you know."

"As I said, that is if we get past the eliminations."

Laughter was heard when one of the guys smacked his teammate's head. They continued their bickering, while Hikaru's eyes followed their figures until they vanished from his sight.

'_My go doesn't have meaning. It doesn't have any purpose.'_

Yes, he meant it when he said that. It didn't mean that because he was good at something, he should dedicate his whole life to it. But in the normal case scenario, no one would grow better at something he didn't even try to focus on and give his best effort. But it was different for him. Skill at go? Hah! It was more of a damn curse. He didn't hate go. In fact, he was beginning to like it… love it even. Just the feel of the stones between his fore and middle finger made his chest pump with excitement. He knew he was contradicting himself. He loved go but hated it the same time. When asked why he played go, he normally didn't have the answer. Why he liked to play soccer? Because it was fun and he wanted to improve his skill, to be on top of everyone else. Why he liked to play go? It was fun too… but there was no more challenge to it. He won all the games he had played both in the internet and with other people. It was up to the point that it was getting boring. He would have preferred to learn it the normal way, to feel the tension, the excitement, the anxiousness of playing against a better opponent. To feel defeat and learn from it. To be praised for his own skill and talent… not from a borrowed one that was buried deep into his consciousness. It was weird. He should be thankful he received such a gift. But it didn't feel right at the same time. Being stronger than anyone made him lose his purpose of playing go. The first games in the internet were a joy to him, while he was still discovering how strong he can be. Playing with pros brought a new challenge and at the same time made him realize new things with his go. But sometimes he still couldn't help but feel that regardless of the challenge and excitement, the go he was playing was not his. It was someone else's. Shusaku Honinbo's. Or even Sai's, whoever he might be. He didn't even know if it was okay for him to claim such skill as his own when he didn't even make an effort on it.

No. People won't understand him. They won't understand how hard it was for him to like something that he didn't even feel he deserved to be good at. They would only think of him as some go playing machine that everyone wanted to defeat. A challenge, a worthy opponent, a rival, a goal. Sometimes, he couldn't help but think that he was beginning to lose his own identity.

_'What is my goal? What is my purpose for playing go?'_ Hikaru reflected as he shoved his hand to his bleached bangs. He still didn't know the answer...

* * *

Touya Akira was kneeling over the goban as he recreated the game that he had lost against Ko Yongha. He didn't know how many times he had recreated it since he arrived home yesterday. But he still couldn't believe he lost the game. He had to admit, Ko Yongha was strong. They were on the same level that they matched up perfectly. But on this particular game, Yongha was a step higher than him. 

'_A half moku loss,'_ he winced at the thought.

He had been playing it all over again, analyzing the game once more, trying to find some loop holes that he had missed out during the game. So far, he knew he didn't make any clear mistake. If given the chance to play the same game, he would have made the same moves.

_'Does that mean that Ko Yongha was really better than me?'_ he thought in disappointment.

He then heard a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a man wearing white suit enter his room.

"Ogata-san," Akira acknowledged.

"I was wondering where you are," Ogata Seiji, the current Gosei, walked towards him and settled himself on the other side of the goban. He looked at the board and asked him in an amused tone. "So, this is the game you lost against that Korean boy?"

Akira nodded as he continued to stare at the board.

"The rumour about the boy who defeated Yongha had been spreading like virus," Ogata started, as he too, began to analyze the board.

Akira sighed as he remembered that incident yesterday. "No one still has any idea on him."

"True. But he's causing such a disturbance," Ogata muttered. "Your position here was a bit disadvantageous," he pointed at cluster at the upper right.

"Yeah. Yongha surprised me with an attack there. I managed to connect the stones, but his territory was strengthened in that area," Akira explained.

"His attack was flawless," Ogata commented. "But your move here was excellent. You managed to stop him from making any further damage." He then began to stretch his legs and commented randomly. "What do you think that boy will move if he was in your place?"

Akira rolled his eyes. "Stop talking nonsense, Ogata-san. If he was that good, he would have probably thought the same, or…" he then stopped when something flashed into his memory.

"_15-4"_

He glanced back at the board and looked at the 15-4 stone. It was white, Yongha's stone. He collected the stones and returned them back to the bowls, then recreated the game again.

Ogata was surprised at the sudden change in Akira. It seemed that there was something he had noticed in the game that had bothered him. He saw him placed the stones after stones, until it showed the battle on the upper right. Akira then stopped as he again stared in concentration at that certain area. It was the part that Yongha had attacked that territory and Akira made that excellent move that even he had praised. He was surprised when Akira suddenly placed a stone in the 15-4 area.

"That's a bad move," Ogata commented. The move just screamed 'attack me' which would endanger the whole black cluster. But Akira wasn't listening which made Ogata reassess his earlier view and looked deeper into the game. His eyes suddenly widened when a thought occurred on him. Playing white, he placed the stone on the obvious place where white should attack. Akira made the next move for black.

After they had made around twenty hands later, Ogata let out a curse. "I'll be damned."

The 15-4 move was obviously a trap to lure white but it also created a path for a counterattack if the right moves were made. It was a pretty complicated plan that even Ogata wasn't able to think of.

"Akira," he started in an impressed tone. "I never thought you could think of something like this."

"It wasn't me," Akira whispered, his eyes suddenly widened when everything began to crash on him in an instant. "Oh shit! It was him!" he suddenly burst out.

"Who?" Ogata asked curiously.

"The boy who defeated Yongha!" he exclaimed as he stood up. "Damn! I passed by him outside the hotel. He was the one who told me about the 15-4 move."

Ogata narrowed his eyes as he stared at the go prodigy pacing back and forth across the room. "What does he look like?" he asked with a calm voice.

Akira paused, his face turned pale. "I… I d-don't know."

* * *

Hikaru was dead tired as he finished soccer practice for that day. Akari and Hiro usually leave earlier than him so he didn't have to look for them. He massaged his sore shoulder that was hit by the ball that afternoon. He was approaching the exit when he noticed the familiar lock of messy hair standing by the gate. 

"So, you're here again," Hikaru muttered at him, stopping in front of the young pro.

"Just want to say sorry for yesterday," Waya apologized sincerely. "I know I've crossed the line by demanding answers when we have just met."

Well, that was surprising. "I guess apology accepted," Hikaru scratched his nape, seemingly uncomfortable at the turn of events. He would rather have a heated argument than deal with an apologetic one. "By the way, why are you here? Don't tell me you're gonna challenge me for a game?" he asked in a joking manner.

"I'm here to help you find your purpose," Waya said with a determined, though embarrassed look.

An amused smile crossed Hikaru's lips as he shook his head. _ 'He wasn't a bad guy after all,'_ he thought as he stepped closer to the brown-haired boy and dumped his duffel bag at him.

"What the…?!"

"You want to play against me, right?" Hikaru said as he lifted his brow. "Then help me carry it."

"I'm not your slave, you know," Waya muttered but he slung the bag on his shoulder and jogged to catch up to him. "By the way, I forgot to ask you. How does it feel beating up Ko Yongha?"

Hikaru just grinned at him. "It was pure bliss."

That earned a chuckle from Waya. "Good. Never liked him in the first place."

* * *

**_Finally, I managed to finish this chapter. Sorry for the late update. Please read & review._**

**_Thanks for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter…_**

**_sulie, Barranca, LanHikari2000x,Twin Tails Speed_**

**_Stella Solaris,Cethron, Firehedgehog, O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-O-0-O_**

**_Sage, bringer-of-death-and-sorrow, hikarusaifan, Miss. Akiayuu_**

**_like whoa, Green.on.Black,insanechildfanfic,Ookami Fuu_**

**_Hisshou,firedraygon,The Night Air,Pure Shikon_**

**_digiMist,sympatheticassassin,RinnaS, Dreamweaver_**

**_wingsofeagle,Shadow Zeranion,Dakunesu Doragon,TheFirstTime_**

**_Jill, Lady Indecisive, too lazy to log in, Lady Indecisive_**

**_dragonzice,otakuzen, DeathGodGirl, kk_**

**_abhorsen3,Kinlin Child of Youma, akuma-river, Darak_**

**_Hiyami,GoldenRat, White Ivy, callisandra, Ore no Naruto_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 15 **

* * *

**- **

Morishita Shigeo 9-dan looked up from the board to his student Waya Yoshitaka. Waya and Saeki Kouji were currently playing against each other during their weekly group discussion and by the look of the game's position, it was clear that Waya was on the advantage. He knew Waya had talent and over the years that he had been training him, he was very much familiar with the teen's game and he knew that he had a lot of potential to get even stronger. His arrival in the pro world was a proof of that. But despite his teachings and guidance, the boy's improvement mostly depended on himself… on his determination, his attitude towards the game, and his experience with different kinds of opponents. He had watched the growth of Waya's go, from the day he had started as his student, up to his insei days, and up to his entrance to the pro world. Waya's go was so much like his own that he was able to recognized right away the slight change in his student's playing style. Looking at this particular game made him wonder if there was more to Waya's potential that he had missed out.

Saeki was sweating as he made his next move. But Waya countered it easily which left him nothing more to do but resign.

"Makemashita."

Waya grinned as he stretched out his leg. "Hah! I won against Saeki-san."

"You must have gotten lucky," Saeki grumbled good-naturedly.

Waya held back a laugh and retorted, "Sore loser."

"Waya," Morishita called.

"Huh?" Waya turned to him.

"What made you think about this move?" Morishita pointed out the move that he made that had been the turning point of the game.

Waya looked at the specific stone that his teacher was pointing on the board. He was proud to say that he had thought of that specific move hard and he was lucky he was able to execute his plan perfectly. Maybe it was one thing that he learned while playing against Shindo. To play outside the box. To learn how to outwit your opponents by thinking ahead. Though when playing against Shindo, he couldn't manage to outwit him by such cheap traps. Even if he did manage to lure him into the trap, Shindo always managed to find a way out. How he did that, well, he had no idea. He had been playing against him for two weeks already and he was beginning to feel what Yashiro had told him before. That Shindo wasn't playing his full strength against either of them. So he had been playing his hardest to draw Shindo's full strength on the game. Oftentimes, he couldn't help but wonder how someone at such a young age could play like Shindo does.

"I just thought that placing the stone here would put my stones in a more strategic position after Saeki-san would eventually attack this area," Waya explained. "Honestly, I didn't think it would work out well."

Morishita nodded in understanding. "It's actually a good plan but not fool-proof. If Saeki moved here instead of attacking, the game wouldn't have gone the way you planned it."

Waya winced. Yeah, he heard that a lot from Shindo too. "I have actually thought of that. So if he moves there, I'll just make a counter here."

"Hmm…" Morishita mumbled as he massaged his chin. "Well, I guess that was the safest move to make." He looked up to his student and smiled. "Good game, Waya."

Shirakawa nodded his head in agreement. "I agree with Morishita-sensei. You do seem to be improving lately, Waya-kun."

Waya scratched his nape in embarrassment. "Yeah… I guess so."

Reaching for the stones, Saeki began to return them back to their bowls. "Well, if you keep improving like this, maybe someday you'll get a lucky shot against Touya Akira," he said amusedly which earned a glare from Waya.

"Ah, that reminds me," Morishita started as he fixed his gaze against Saeki. "With the way you're playing right now, you won't be able to defeat Ashiwara anytime," he told him sternly causing Saeki to sweatdrop while the others laughed at him.

Morishita then turned to Waya. "By the way boy, don't forget you're one of the pros assigned to facilitate the go event next weekend," he reminded him.

Waya grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot about it. I think Isumi-san and Ochi are going to be there too."

-

* * *

- 

"No."

"_Come on. It would be just for a while."_

Hikaru sighed as he held the phone using his left hand, while his other hand was moving the mouse attached to his laptop.

"Look Waya, I have soccer practice on Saturday, so I need to rest on Sunday."

Hikaru glanced at the screen of his computer as his opponent made his next move. _'You're done for,'_ he thought wickedly as he moved the mouse to make his hand.

A sound was suddenly heard as a message _Dude7982 resigns_ prompted on his screen. That familiar sound wasn't able to escape Waya's sharp ears.

"_Wait! Are you online?"_

"Yeah, just an hour ago," Hikaru chuckled as he answered back. "You won't believe how many challenges I received after I logged on."

He then heard Waya snort over the phone.

"_Hell, that's expected since you're Sai. And you haven't logged on for months."_

"Whatever. I was busy," he said as he rejected the endless number of challenge that prompted on his screen. "Damn. Don't they have other people to play with? Jeez, I'm logging off now."

"_Wait! I just turned on my computer. Let me have a game with you before you log off."_

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I've just played you 2 days ago."

"_Well that was 2 days ago. Besides, I'll be busy this week, so maybe we can have our next game a week after."_

Hikaru sighed as he continued to reject one challenge after another. But he got to admire the boy's persistence and determination. "Make it fast, will you? What's your nick?" he asked.

"_Found you. I'm sending you a challenge. It's Zelda."_

Hikaru scoffed as he accepted the challenge. "Zelda? Why would you use a girl's name?"

"_Baka! Haven't you heard of the Legend of Zelda? Of course, I got it from that game."_

"You could have used Link," Hikaru said as he reached for the bag of chips at the edge of his desk.

"_Someone already got it. It's your move already."_

"I know. I couldn't think properly with you yelling my ears off," Hikaru answered back.

"_I'm not yelling! And going back to our topic earlier, it's just for a couple of hours. It's for you to find your so-called purpose in go."_

'_Now, he's throwing my words back at me,'_ Hikaru sighed. "All right. But I won't stay long on that event. I'm getting sleepy, so prepare to get some trashing on this game."

"_Hah! Like I'll allow it."_

"You always do, baka," Hikaru continued to taunt him, grinning as another set of plans on defeating Waya formed on his head.

"_Cocky brat."_

* * *

"Waya." 

Waya turned and saw Isumi and Ochi coming towards him. He had just finished assisting Yoshiba 8-dan on his lecture, and he was a bit hungry.

"Isumi-san, Ochi," he called out to them. "You guys finished with your assignments?"

"Well, sort of. I'm just taking a break for now," Isumi responded. "It's a bit crowded today, don't you think? All this work makes me hungry. I think I saw a sushi stand near the goban booth."

"Yeah me too but…" Waya trailed off as he glanced at his watch. _ 'He's supposed to here already. Where is that idiot?'_

"Are you waiting for someone," Ochi asked.

"I invited a friend to come over," Waya replied. "He just sent me a message a while ago that he's already on the way."

"An insei?" Isumi asked curiously. They normally have the same set of friends when it comes to go. It would be fun to have their other insei friends come to the go event.

Waya gave a sheepish smile, suddenly realizing he didn't even know how to properly introduce Shindo. He's not exactly a friend, more like a sparring partner… no, more like a tutor or teacher, but it didn't seem right considering the boy was younger than him. "Actually, no. He's a friend I met a few weeks ago," he replied.

"Really?" Ochi said as he raised his brow. "I didn't know you're the friendly type."

Waya's forehead began to twitch. How he hated the short, four-eyed, know-it-all brat. "You brat…" he was about to start another set of bickering with Ochi when a teenager wearing a cap and a soccer jacket caught his attention. The boy looked lost among the crowd of old men and formally clothed professionals in the area.

"So, he's finally here," Waya mumbled as he raised his hand and waved at the boy. "Yo Shindo!" he yelled.

"Where's your manners?" Ochi complained.

"Shut up, four-eyed brat," Waya glared at him.

They stood there as the young teen approached them. The boy took off his cap to reveal his bi-coloured hair. They saw the boy raised a brow as he stared at Waya.

"What's up with the clothes?" the boy asked, obviously holding back a laugh, referring to Waya's formal three-piece suit.

"Shut up," Waya glared him. "In case you haven't noticed, you're the one who seem to be out of place."

The boy just shrugged and turned his attention at their other companions.

"Guys, this is my friend, Shindo Hikaru," Waya introduced Hikaru to his friends. "Shindo, these are Isumi Shinichirou and Ochi Kousuke. They're my friends since Insei days."

"Hi," Hikaru smiled.

Isumi returned the greeting. The boy seemed to have that cheerful personality that was quite hard not to like. "I'm glad you could come. Not many teens like to go to event such as this. Are you also interested in go?" he asked.

"A little. But well, someone forced me to come," Hikaru replied with a grin, obviously referring to Waya.

Waya snorted. "Hey Isumi, we can go now to that Sushi stand you mentioned a while ago."

As they walked, Isumi began to talk some go stuff to Hikaru believing that he was new to the game. Waya didn't bother correcting Isumi knowing that there would be much more to explain if he let it out that Shindo Hikaru can probably defeat the three of them combined.

But unbeknownst to Waya, Hikaru was indeed listening to whatever Isumi was saying. Isumi was explaining about the titles and their current holders which he had no idea about. And he found himself listening attentively to any new stuff he could learn. He was telling Isumi his own observations when someone caught his attention. He stopped and turned his head towards another teen, also wearing a suit, who seemed to be assisting an older man in his lecture.

"Touya…" Hikaru whispered.

"You know Touya Akira?" Isumi asked as he followed Hikaru's gaze.

"Ah… yeah… of course. I saw him in the papers. My grandfather is quite a go freak, you know," Hikaru hastily replied which only earned a slight rising of the brow from Waya.

"Yeah, he's quite famous," Ochi grumbled, quite bitterly.

"He's the son of the current Meijn," Isumi explained as they continued to walk ahead. "But we have to admit, he lived to everyone's expectations. I doubt there's someone from the younger pros who could probably defeat him."

"Really?" Hikaru murmured as he took another glance at the go prodigy.

"It's a pity that he lost to Ko Yongha though," Isumi continued. "But it was a good game."

"But if Ko Yongha did lost to a Japanese kid, it means that there's someone who is much stronger than Touya Akira," Ochi interjected.

"Well, nothing has been heard about that boy," Isumi said. "But it would be great if he finally shows up. Though it means another rival, but it also means that we're not really behind China and Korea in terms of good players."

"Yeah," Waya agreed, casting a glance at Hikaru. "That is, if _he_ shows up."

Hikaru began twirling his cap on his finger, trying to get the uncomfortable feeling off. "Yeah, maybe _someday_ he will."

-

* * *

- 

"Hey, thanks guys. I had a great time," Hikaru said to his new friends. He meant what he said. Isumi had been a great help in learning new things about the current world of go. And he had also enjoyed listening over Waya's and Ochi's bickering. They went from one booth to another, looking over to some games and some displays about go. But he tried to avoid exposing his abilities, knowing full well how both Yashiro and Waya reacted.

"Well, it was nice meeting you too," Isumi replied while Ochi just gave a silent nod.

"Thanks for coming Shindo," Waya said. "Are you sure you don't want us to see you outside?"

"Nah, it's okay," Hikaru told them. "Ja!" He gave a wave and walked ahead.

"He's a nice guy," Isumi commented. "And he seemed interested in go, too."

Waya wanted to choke. _'You just don't know…'_

-

* * *

- 

Hikaru put on his cap and was about to put on his jacket before leaving for the exit when he remembered something. _'Why not?'_ he thought.

-

* * *

- 

"Touya-sensei, that was a great game you played weeks ago during the Hokuto Cup."

"Thanks, Atsuko-san," Akira murmured as he remembered the game between him and Ko Yongha. It was a good game, but he still lost.

He just finished giving lessons to some of the older patrons. The go event was about to close and he was just returning the stones back to the bowls while the older men continued to chat with each other.

"That Yong-ha boy is really something. I heard that he's already near the top of the Korean go world even at his age. Isn't that right, Touya-sensei?" Atsuko asked.

Akira just nodded weakly. Whenever the topic about the Hokuto Cup was brought up, he gets a little uncomfortable.

"But do you think it's true that he lost to a Japanese kid after his game?" one of his companions interjected.

Akira stopped and listened carefully at what they were saying.

"I'm not really sure but a Go reporter was there when it happened. Therefore, it might be true. The Koreans wouldn't comment about it though."

"Maybe, it was because he was tired after his game with Touya. Touya-sensei did give him a hard time during their match," Atsuko commented, giving Akira a toothy grin.

"Nah, a pro of his level won't stumble like that to an unknown player even after an exhausting game," another of his friends commented.

"Sou ka?"

Akira just sighed. But he agreed with the man. Even if he was tired, he won't be defeated that easily even by a strong opponent. He won't allow it. Unless of course, Ko Yongha had severely underestimated his opponent which resulted to such a disheartening loss.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Touya-sensei."

"You're welcome," he replied politely as he began to return the stones back to the bowl. Most of the people already left, and some were just doing some chatting before they leave. He looked up and noticed a boy around his age staring at him. The boy was wearing white long sleeves underneath a black shirt with a huge '5' in front and had a dark blue jacket slung over his shoulder. A cap covered his hair, but he noticed a glimpse of blond hair under that cap. A shadow covered his eyes, but it was quite obvious that he was looking at him.

Suddenly, the boy walked towards him and smiled. "You're Touya Akira 3-dan, aren't you?"

Akira felt a little uncomfortable but smiled nevertheless. "Yes."

The boy then beamed at him. "I saw your game during the Hokuto Cup."

A sad smile crossed Akira's lips. "Is that so?"

Akira noticed the boy staring at the goban. The first thing that entered his mind was that the boy was interested in go. "Uhm… do you want me to play shidougo with you?"

The boy looked at him startled. His shoulders began to shake; then he began laughing. "Shi-shidougo?" he managed to say between laughs. He grinned at Akira's confused face, his green eyes sparkling with amusement; then pulled the chair and sat in front of him.

"No," he said, an amused smile crossing his lips. "I want a real game."

-

* * *

- 

_**Wow... it took me more than a month to update this fic... I know I'm being repetitive in apologizing, but sorry again for the very late update... What's worse... I'm leaving again another cliffy... Hehehe… **_

_**Sorry if it's a bit rushed so it's shorter compared to the previous chapter. I thought I had to update now 'coz I've been feeling a little guilty for not updating for a month. Read & review please...  
**_

_**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed... **_

**_ColorlessAngel,Silvergem88,peoplhi, Jetflash_**

**_Think Chocolate Thoughts, Ryoma23, aya, hittocerebattosai_**

**_little black lamb, sumisweet, Chiyoku Shibata,Hiyami_**

**_tdei, abhorsen3, insanechildfanfic, sage, SeikaDragon_**

**_CrystalBlue, CultKagome and Sesshomaru, Shiho Yuki,_**

**_SekhmetDaCat, pcttsai, Miss. Akiayuu, Ayanami Rei II_**

**_Likewhoa, LokiGirl, Valley of the Shadow of Dea..., Green.on.Black_**

**_Key Shinigami, Caelestis, RinnaS, Lady Indecisive_**

**_Stella Solaris, fen, swordbunny4486,DeathGodGirl, Darak_**

**_GoldenRat, may.neuma, Kinlin Child of Youma, Hasamaki_**

**_Hisshou, digiMist, BratCat, Pure Shikon, Swordhedge_**

**_Nubial Sheep, reader,dragonzice,Cheska, Ore no Naruto_**

**_wingsofeagle, Firehedgehog, firedraygon, callisandra_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

-o-

"I want a real game."

Shock wasn't the right term to describe what Akira felt after the words came out of the boy's mouth. It was more of annoyance. He had met a lot of arrogant amateurs like this kid who thought that just because they were a little good, they could already go against professionals like him. Akira narrowed his eyes as the boy opened the bowl and looked at him as if a signal to start nigiri.

"Look," Akira started, trying to keep his patience. "I think you already know that I'm a pro, right?"

"Of course," the boy nodded, his amused smile still lingering. "You're quite famous."

"And you're asking me for an even game?" Akira asked incredulously.

That annoying grin continued to plaster on the boy's face. "Yeah, I believe I did. So, nigiri?"

Akira sighed but finally gave in. The boy was white while Akira was black.

'_I have no time for this,'_ Akira thought as he made his first move. There will be a little gathering at home and Ogata-san will fetch him in a little while. He should already be preparing to go home. But well, it was his fault anyway. He was the one who offered to play a shidougo game with the boy, but he meant it for a short while. And he wasn't the type who would completely trash an opponent, especially an amateur, just for the sake of finishing the game quickly.

But after several exchange of hands, Akira was a little impressed at the way the boy was playing. His moves were quite solid, and he wasn't able to find a single weakness to take advantage of. He tried to initiate an attack but the boy countered in easily like it was nothing. As the game progressed, Akira began to get more and more agitated. There was something wrong with the whole set-up. He began to realize that he was playing with someone with such astounding skill that it amazed the hell out of him. This boy is no ordinary player! It was like playing his dad or other high-dan players. No…! He plays like… Sai!

He stared at the boy in front of him who was concentrating at the game. '_No way! This boy is almost the same age as me! It's impossible! No way that Sai is this young!' _he thought. But didn't he suspect that Sai was really younger that most people thought him to be, especially with the way he responded during their conversation in the internet?

Akira shook his head. _'Stop thinking whether he is Sai or not,'_ he told himself. _'I need to concentrate on this game or I'll lose.'_

Pachi.

Pachi.

The game continued. Akira managed to connect and save his cluster at the left but his opponent broke down his defense on the center. Akira felt his palms sweating. It was impossible to win… White continued to attack him, and in order to survive, he gave out some of his territories. His head began to ache at trying to think for a way to turn the game around. But as he scanned through the board, he knew that it was useless. The way this boy played, he was not someone to be easily fooled by cheap traps. He was reading far ahead than he could ever do.

"Arimasen," he finally bent his head in defeat.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," the boy replied, then stood up after glancing at Akira's shocked face.

"You know…" he said softly. "You did improve a lot."

With that, Akira's head snapped forward. _'What the hell…?'_ "Matte!" he called as he stood up.

The boy turned his head at his call.

"Who are you?"

Akira saw his eyebrow rose as he tipped his cap then grinned. "You can call me Sai."

With that he casually waved his hand and proceeded to walk ahead.

Akira was left standing in front of the goban, still trying to comprehend what he just heard. '_Sai? The internet go Sai? He is really Sai?!'_

"Wait!" He finally got over his stupor, pushing his chair back and dashed forward to catch up to the boy, ignoring someone who had just called his name. He just felt someone catch his sleeves and he stumbled back and found himself staring at the confused expression of Ogata Seiji.

"Akira-kun, did something happen?" Ogata asked worriedly, still holding Akira's sleeves.

Akira pulled his hand from Ogata's grasp. "Let go Ogata-san," he told him in a panicked voice. He glanced towards where the boy went but he was out of sight. He rushed out trying to catch up to him but the boy was nowhere to be found.

Akira panted as he leaned against the wall. _'No way! I couldn't believe it! That was Sai? I thought it's unbelievable for him to be just a teenager but... it's true after all.'_ He shook his head. _'Having a strength like that, why the hell he isn't a pro?'_

He then saw Ogata approaching him. "What was that all about?"

"He was here," Akira simply said.

Ogata's brows furrowed. "Who?"

"Sai."

He saw Ogata's eyes widened. "Sai? Sai of the internet go? Where is he?"

"I lost him," Akira replied, gritting his teeth. "But I saw his face. Next time I see him, I'll definitely recognize him."

-o-

* * *

-o-

"Hikaru."

Hikaru looked up from his lunch to Akari who was looking at him expectantly.

"Uhm… did you say something?" he mumbled against his food.

Akari sighed and turned to Hiro. "Told you so. He wasn't listening."

"Well, sorry for concentrating on my lunch," he replied in a sarcastic voice.

"We were just talking about the Summer tournament two weeks from now," Hiro explained. "You're going to be the first captain."

Hikaru was surprised. "That's going to be two weeks from now?"

Akari nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, and don't bother making excuses. I've already checked your soccer schedule and you don't have a game that week. You can ask to be excused from the practice."

"Alright, alright," Hikaru sighed in defeat.

"You know what, I've heard you're being targeted by other schools after you had defeated Kaiou's first captain last Winter tournament," Hiro said. "Expect that you're going to be watched out for during the tournament."

Hikaru just shrugged his shoulders and grinned back. "Let them."

-o- **  
**

* * *

-o- **  
**

"Tadaima!" Hikaru called out as he left his shoes and walked upstairs to his room. He took his cellphone from his duffel bag and flopped himself on top of his bed as he scanned for new messages.

_10 missed calls_

'What does Waya want now?' he wondered when he saw that it was Waya who had been making all those calls. He grabbed the phone from his table and dialled Waya's number.

"_Shindo!"_

Hikaru winced when Waya yelled his name right after he had picked up his phone.

"What now, Waya? I thought we're still going to play on Wednesday?" he asked.

"_You idiot! You played against Touya, didn't you?!"_

'_Wow, the news travelled that fast? How did he learn about that?' _he wondered. "Well…yeah. I was about to leave yesterday when I passed by him. Besides, he was the first one to ask to play against me." _'Though it was supposed to be Shidougo at first…' _he added in his mind.

"_Are you really trying to put yourself in trouble? Everyone has been talking that Sai was in the Go Event yesterday!"_

Hikaru's brows furrowed. "But I only played against Touya… did he spread it out?"

"_Idiot! You played in a public place and there were some people who had seen your game with Touya. And worse, you announced that you were Sai!"_

Hikaru scratched his head as Waya's words began to make him realize his idiotic stunts during yesterday's go event. Well, he wasn't really thinking about the consequences of his actions yesterday. He just had a sudden urge to challenge Touya, so he went and challenged him.

He then sighed. "Well, it already happened. There's nothing I can do about it. Maybe, I'll just stop going near any go event," he said in a nonchalant voice. "Besides, I think there were just a few people when I left so I doubt many would recognize me."

Silence followed that it made Hikaru wondered is he lost Waya on the line.

"Waya?" he called. "Are you still there?"

The long silence ended when Waya made his response. _"You really don't care about go, do you?"_

Hikaru snorted and was about to leave another sarcastic reply when he noticed that there was something wrong with Waya's voice. He sounded angry.

"Hey Waya, are you okay?"

"_You said before that your go doesn't have any purpose, right? But I think it's not about having any purpose. It's about you thinking that you're above all other players that you're losing interest on the game itself."_

Hikaru was getting irritated. "Look Waya, you're the one who asked me to help you improve. Whether I care about go or not is none of your damned business. You don't understand my situation. And it's not my fault that I'm skilled at this stupid game!"

"_So do you just play to mock serious go players that their abilities are inferior to yours? Don't treat this as just any game Shindo!"_

"Well, it is a game!" Hikaru argued back over the phone.

"_For you, maybe yes. But us professionals, we live to play this game!"_

Hikaru paused, seemingly unable to counter that statement.

"_You might be better as compared to most players I've played with, but go skill isn't something that will remain constant for all eternity. I don't know how you got to be that skilled in go. But with that attitude of yours, your so-called skill is bound to drain into the pipes!"_

Hikaru sighed trying to calm himself down. "Look Waya…"

"_You haven't played with the best, Shindo. So don't think that you're better than everyone else. Honestly, I really wish that someone would put you into your properly place and crush that arrogance you have."_

"_Maybe if you finally experience defeat, you'll realize what your purpose is," _Waya added sarcastically before ending the call.

Hikaru was left dumbfounded as he stared at the phone receiver.

-o-

* * *

-o-

Hikaru looked up at the sign trying to make sure that he was at the right place. It was the Go Institute and hopefully Waya should be inside the building. He sighed as he thought of what happened three days ago. Waya didn't show up yesterday during their agreed meeting place for their usual practice time. He tried to call Waya but he couldn't get through him. He was feeling quite guilty knowing that he was at fault during their yelling session. For Waya and the other professionals, go was a serious subject and his nonchalant behaviour was an insult to them. He skipped soccer practice and found himself walking towards the building where his pro friend would probably be.

He went inside and looked around, wondering where he should stay to wait for Waya when two men came out of the elevator and were walking towards his way. One of them was a man in his late twenties wearing a white suit while the other one was an intimidating man wearing traditional Japanese male clothes.

He saw the other men bowed in respect to the two approaching figures while a bearded man rushed towards them.

"Touya-sensei! Ogata-sensei!"

Hikaru's head jerked towards the older man when he heard the name. He then realized that he was Touya Akira's father… Touya Kouyo, the holder of the Meijin and four other titles as discussed by Isumi during the go event. He was the current best go player in Japan.

Hikaru saw bearded man talk to them, then the man in white suit excused himself and followed the other man. Hikaru stood there rooted to the floor as he stared at the infamous Meijin.

"_You haven't played with the best, Shindo."_

He was looking at the best go player of the current times… Touya Kouyo, a.k.a. Touya Meijin, holder of four go titles. The one person said to be the closest to the hand of god, whatever that meant. The Shindo Hikaru in him wanted to ran away and would prefer the secrecy of his identity, but the Honinbo Shusaku or Sai in him wanted to approach the man and challenge him into a game right there.

'_Damn,'_ he thought as he lifted his hands to his hair in frustration. Many times he had given in to that raw desire to play against stronger opponents. And many times, it had caused him more trouble. He hadn't thought about it before but his argument with Waya had opened his eyes to his immaturity and his light regard to the seriousness of professionals towards go.

"_Maybe if you finally experience defeat, you'll realize what your purpose is."_

He felt his heart pumping rapidly as a thought occurred to him. He had tested his ability many times but this time it would be different. One moment he was just standing there contemplating on what to do, the next second he found himself walking towards the meijin.

-o-

* * *

-o-

"Touya-sensei…"

Touya Kouyo glanced towards an unknown teen with bleached bangs who had stopped in front of him while he was patiently waiting for Ogata's return. He wondered if he was an insei but it was quite unlikely considering that it was Thursday, and inseis do not have any classes on Thursdays. And normally, inseis were too intimidated by high ranked pros like him to directly instigate a conversation with him. If he wasn't an insei, he certainly wasn't familiar enough to be a pro. Curiosity won over him as he faced the boy and rose a brow.

"Yes?"

The boy with bleached bangs closed his eyes, and nervously took a deep breath then bowed his head….

"My name is Shindo Hikaru. Please play a game with me."

Now that was some request. Kouyo didn't know if he should be impressed with the boy's forwardness. He didn't know if he should call it courage or plain arrogance but it certainly would take guts for someone like this kid to challenge him into a match.

"I'm sorry Shindo-san, but I'm waiting for someone…" he tried to make an excuse as not to disappoint the boy.

A sad look crossed the boy's face, but then it was replaced by a determined one. "Maybe not now… but I really want to play against you," he persisted. "Touya-sensei please…"

Kouyo sighed. "I'm not sure why you really want to play against me. But I'm sure you can find other appropriate players." He turned an understanding look towards the boy and offered another alternative. "I have a son who is about your age. I think you have heard of him… I'm sure he would be a better rival for you than me."

The boy turned his head away. "I defeated your son… twice…" he murmured.

Kouyo glanced back at him in surprise. "Akira?" he asked, trying to confirm what he heard.

The boy nodded. "I'm not sure if you have heard of me… but I'm called Sai in the internet go."

Kouyo's face remained passive, save for the slight narrowing of his eyes as he stared at the boy in front of him. This boy was Sai? He had heard about Sai, from Akira, Ogata, and even from his other students and colleagues. Everyone in the go world had probably heard of Sai's name but had no idea who he really was. He had seen copies of his games against some of the pros who had played in the internet and he had to agree that Sai was indeed a formidable opponent. Even high dan players began to acknowledge his strength. He was a mystery considering that he was not even a pro. Now, this teen was claiming to be that Sai?

"If you are indeed Sai… why do you want to play against me? Is it to prove that you're better than everyone else?" he asked curiously, wanting to test how he would respond as Sai.

"No," the boy responded softly. He raised his eyes and Kouyo was quite surprised at the anguish reflected on those green orbs.

"I want you to defeat me in go…"

-o-

* * *

_**Happy holidays everyone!!!**_

_**And here I am leaving you another cliffy… hahaha! Though honestly, I'm not sure if I'm going too fast or it's the right time for Hikaru and Touya Meijin to finally play... Anyway, just read & then let me know your thoughts...**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed... **_

**_GunSmoke2,arimi-yume, DkWolves, hittocerebattosai_**

**_hikarusaifan, abhorsen3, aznblackhowling, mikan96_**

**_CultKagome and Sesshomaru, umisweet, Ady, NeoGene_**

**_Terrorofthehighway, Green.on.Black,Hiyami, SeikaDragon_**

**_Ore no Naruto,Think Chocolate Thoughts, Cheska, Barranca_**

**_Lonelyreverance, Pure Shikon, Dreamweaver, Serilia_**

**_Firehedgehog, Lady Indecisive, Silver-White-Tiger,sokrin_**

**_Swordhedge, Echizen Ryoma, firedraygon, LokiGirl_**

**_dragonzice, CrystalC, Chiyoku Shibata, strangeanimefreak_**

**_Ookami Fuu,storywriter10791,DeathGodGirl,Hasamaki_**

**_BattousaiGrl, MeEksiNs, Ryoma23, Vuurvlieg_**

**_lilyoftheval5, Miss. Akiayuu, BratCat, Twin Tails Speed_**

**_akuma-river, GoldenRat, darknessmolded,digiMist_**

**_Nezitsuki,wingsofeagle, chibiazn3:_**

**_Aerin, Nubial Sheep, callisandra, Shadow Zeranion_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Ogata Seiji reached for his lighter which was supposed to be in his breast pocket, unfortunately he seemed to have left it somewhere. He got a little bit excited after Amano-san told him the news that he dragged the poor journalist which was a far cry from his normally cool and composed self. He glanced at the envelope which contained the kifu that he had requested from Amano-san and wondered if they were worth more than having his own sensei wait downstairs.

He knew that Ko Yongha and Amano-san had remained in contact with each other after the Hokuto Cup. He never tried to hide his interest over that little incident that had caused a major stir over the world of professional go. Ko Yongha had eventually asked Amano to keep him abreast of any news regarding the boy that had defeated him. Some way, the Korean pro knew that the mysterious boy would eventually show himself before everyone else.

It took quite a while but he was finally able to get hold of the kifu of the game between Ko Yongha and that boy. He had to ask the help of Amano to contact Ko Yongha but it was all worth it. He had been intrigued about the match since the first time he heard about it, and when there was something he wanted, he was the type who would do anything to get it.

He suddenly frowned when he remembered what happened last Sunday. Another mysterious boy suddenly appeared and had defeated Akira, but this time he gave out a name – Sai. Though he still find it ridiculous that a mere boy of Akira's age could be Sai, the thought of someone defeating the go prodigy in such a manner was kind of disturbing. He had forced Akira to show him the game, and he had to admit, the game play was similar, or should he say, identical to Sai's style. That game was enough to convince him and Akira that the boy had spoken the truth. What was worse, it had increased the probability that the boy who defeated Ko Yongha and the person behind Sai were one and the same.

As soon as the elevator reached the ground floor, Ogata stepped out and walked towards where he had left his sensei a while ago but he paused when he saw him talking to a teenage boy with blond bangs.

-o-

* * *

"I want you to defeat me in go…"

Kouyo didn't know how long he had stood there staring at the boy like he had popped two heads or something, but anyone in their right mind would be stunned by that statement. He wanted him to defeat him in go? It seemed like an arrogant request… like there was a possibility that he, the Meijin, would lose over this boy. He had seen lots of Sai's games and over time he had grown this desire to play against him in an actual match. Now, Sai is in front of him, asking him for a game. But then, his mind and pride still couldn't accept that this mere boy, a child almost the same age as his son, was the legendary internet go master.

Shaking his head, he turned his back on the boy but still couldn't move forward. "Sensei…" he heard the boy's pleading voice behind him. Kouyo took a deep breathe as he contemplated his situation. He had faced a lot of avid fans and aspiring go enthusiasts who would do anything to have a chance to play against him. He would have categorized this boy as part of that group but his gut feeling told him otherwise. There was something different about this boy that he couldn't explain. Maybe it was those serious and determined green eyes that had met his dark and intimidating ones.

He turned back and faced the boy. "Are you really Sai?" he asked, making sure one last time.

"Hai," the response from the boy was curt yet it sounded honest.

Kouyo contemplated for a moment, then finally gave in. "Come over to my house on Sunday, 10 am," he said.

"Your house? But…"

"My son won't be there. He has a study group to attend at that time," Kouyo said, already had the feeling that the boy wanted to retain his anonymity, as walked towards the counter and asked for a piece of paper and pen. He then handed the paper to the boy. "I don't have any appointment that time so it's unlikely that anyone would visit me during that hour."

The boy just stared at the piece of paper, and a bright smile graced the boy's face as he bowed down before him. "Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei. You don't know how much this means to me."

Kouyo's eyes followed the boy's form as he left the building.

"Sensei?"

He turned and saw his long time student, now fellow title-holder who seemed to have just arrived.

"Who was that?" Ogata asked, his eyes also following the boy's retreating figure.

Kouyo just smiled. "Just an interesting boy."

-o-

* * *

Days really just flew in an instant and before Hikaru knew it, it was already Sunday. His match against Touya Meijin had finally come. He glanced up from the paper he was holding to the name written at the side of the gate. Taking a deep breathe to calm his rapidly beating heart, he pushed the intercom.

"_Touya Residence."_

'Uhm… ohayo… this is Shindo Hikaru. Touya-sensei is expecting me," he said against the intercom.

A beautiful woman who seemed to be in her late thirties opened the door and smiled at him. "Ah Shindo-kun, please come in. I'm Touya Akiko and my husband is in the room waiting for you," she said as she guided him towards the room where they will play.

"Uh… thanks," Hikaru responded nervously as he surveyed the interior of the house. _'The Touyas must be rich,' _he thought. The house was huge and set in a traditional style, as compared to the modern set-up of his home.

He entered the room and saw Touya Kouo already settled in front of the goban. His eyes slowly opened and followed Hikaru's every movement as he approached the older man.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu," he greeted, then he was about to sit down when he noticed the zabuton on the floor. _'Seiza?' _he inwardly groaned. He wasn't the type who could hold that position for long.

"It's okay if you just cross your legs while playing," Kouyo said, as if reading his mind based on his reaction.

"Uh… yeah, t-thanks," Hikaru replied in a small voice. _'Damn! Why am I so nervous?'_ He clenched his hands, trying to calm himself. He was the one who requested the match. This would be the last thing he could do to test how strong he really was. He wanted to know the extent of his abilities, the reason why he was handed this gift. Shusaku was known to be one of the greatest, if not the greatest, player in the history of go. What more could he want? Why was it necessary to pass his memories to him? What is his role in all of these?

With a brief nod, they silently performed nigiri and Hikaru won black. Bowing their heads, their soft voices filled the room.

"Onegaishimasu."

-o-

* * *

The game started calmly, both players cautious of each of their every move. It wasn't long before Kouyo acknowledged the strength of the boy in front of him. Each of his moves was solid and devoid of any weaknesses. A perfect example of pro play. But his play wasn't just comparable to any pro. It was like he was playing against a higher dan for a title match.

'_Shusaku,'_ the name came to his thoughts as he scanned the board. He had studied the games of different masters, Shusaku included, so he was familiar with the different styles that were derived from the go masters. But surprisingly, Sai, or should he say Shindo, copied Shusaku's style in an amazingly identical but modern way.

Stone after stone were placed, and the intensity over the battle of territories increased in a high pace. Kouyo was forced to step up from his usual cautious game, to a more aggressive play. He had no choice. Shindo was matching his every move, his attacks, his defense. One moment he thought he had taken the lead, the next moment Shindo made a counter that had taken away his advantage. He was amazed at how far a boy of his age could read into the game, that it didn't seem normal anymore.

"_I want you to defeat me in go…"_

He couldn't help but remember the boy's words. He had to admit this boy was the most challenging opponent he had ever faced, much more than Kuwabara, or Zama, or Nogi, or Ogata. But he wasn't one to back down on a challenge. The more challenging the opponent, the better.

"_I want you to defeat me in go…"_

He had guts to personally ask someone like him for a match, because he was confident of his abilities. He paused when the boy released a stone that again placed threat on his territory. He couldn't help but rub his temple at another problem given to him. He looked up to check on his opponent's reaction, expecting any sign of satisfaction and victory on those green orbs. But what he saw made him pause.

There was no sign of smug satisfaction on his opponent's face. Only determination and…? Only then it hit him why he had accepted this match. It was not because the boy was courageous enough to challenge him outright but because there was desperation in his tone.

"_I want you to defeat me in go…"_

Kouyo then knew… it wasn't a challenge. It was a desperate wish…

-o-

* * *

Sweat rolled down Hikaru's cheek as he contemplated his position. The game was still even. Touya Meijin had managed to escape his trap and now was beginning to counter. He lost a few stones on that exchange and he knew he couldn't lose more. He glanced at the left side of the board and he knew that his next attack should be focused there. He was ahead in terms of position in that area, and his opponent won't be able to block him on time. He was about to make his next move, when his eyes caught sight of an area on the right. The intersecting line seemed to draw him towards it. He withdrew his hand and looked at that area in a new light. Somehow, if he place the stone there… no, the position would be difficult. If he attacked the left, he could win around 2 moku and strengthen his position for yose. Forcing a move on the right seemed like a bad move but it was interesting and could drive the game into a complicated battle of wits. If he looked ahead, he could see an exciting battle. But it wouldn't ensure his win.

Hikaru took a deep breath to clear his head. He really wanted to give it a try. But what if it won't work? What if he'll lose in exchange? He closed his eyes and bent his head, clutching the fabric of his pants on his lap. After about a minute, he unclenched his hand and took a stone from his bowl. He had made his decision. He just hoped he won't regret it in the end.

-o-

* * *

Hikaru clutched the stone in his hand as he surveyed the board. There are still some moves that could be done but the results will remain the same. He knew it, and he was sure Touya Meijin knew it, too. He would lose by one and a half moku.

He could feel his heart aching as he bent his head.

"Makimashita."

Despite his usual cold and composed look, Touya Kouyo felt relieved after hours of mind-blowing game of go.

"Shindo-kun…" he called softly but the boy just had his head bent, his hands clenched over the fabric of his jeans, obviously distressed over the loss.

A drop of tear found itself on the surface of the board which caused the boy to realize that he was crying.

"Ah… g-gomen, gomen," Hikaru apologized as he clumsily wiped the tears from his eyes. He forced a smile on his face as he looked up to the Meijin. "I-it was a good game. You really deserved to be the best player in Japan."

"Shindo-kun…"

Hikaru gave a fake laugh. "I'm okay. I'm actually relieved that you defeated me. It made me feel more human. Sai isn't invincible as people think he is, huh?"

Kouyo only gave him a silent stare, almost compassionate, allowing him to continue his monologue. Suddenly, his expression hardened.

"Stop this nonsense," Kouyo said, his voice curt and hard.

Hikaru stiffened at the coldness of his voice and snapped his head towards the Meijin in surprise.

"Is this what you wanted? To lose?" Kouyo asked, his expression unreadable.

Hikaru's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Are trying to say that I lost on purpose?" Why would he say that? Did he actually thought that he intentionally threw the match?

"Did you intend to win in the first place?" Kouyo persisted.

"Of course I did!" Hikaru argued, aghast at the way the conversation was going. "I always play to win! I will never give out a win to anybody. It's just that… that…" Hikaru closed his eyes and bent his head. _'…it's just that I want to make that move…'_

Kouyo waited for him to continue his sentence but only silence ensued. "Your pride won't allow you to lose to anybody," he stated calmly. "But subconsciously, you wanted the loss. You were desperate for it. You even requested it."

A look of denial crossed Hikaru's face as he just focused his attention on the surface of the board. _ 'I wanted to win… I really do… Damn! I shouldn't have made that move!'_

"Go is a mental game. Any condition or mindset can affect a player's game flow. It's either you wanted to win, or you don't play at all." Kouyo sighed. "I don't understand you at all. Your strength is undeniably incomparable for someone as young as you. You should be thankful for such a gift. Many would do anything to be able to play even a half of what you had shown me a while ago."

Hikaru closed his eyes and whispered back, "I don't understand myself either."

Kouyo slowly lifted himself up and walked towards the teen. He stepped towards the boy and reached out his hand towards the boy. Hikaru lifted his confused eyes over the hand in front of him.

"When you finally decided to play seriously with the intent to win, I want another game against you," Kouyo said, the slight softening of his eyes betrayed his intimidating presence.

A forced smile crossed Hikaru's face as he reached out and accepted the hand. "Arigatou, Touya-sensei."

After saying his thanks, he packed up to leave. Touya Kouyo accompanied him towards the door to guide him on his way out. But before he stepped out, he turned his gaze back to the Meijin. "Touya-sensei…" he called hesitantly. "You're already strong. Stronger than any other player here in Japan," he said. "Why do you continue to play? What more do you want? What more do you need to prove?"

Kouyo's dark eyes focused on him, his gaze unnerving. "The hand of God," he simply replied.

'_The hand of God.'_ Hikaru repeated in his mind as a sudden memory flashed back on him.

'_Kami-sama…'_

'…_I still want to play…'_

'…_because I haven't attained it yet…'_

'…_Kami-sama…'_

'…_please heed my selfish call…'_

'…_be it in the after life…'_

'…_or in the next life…'_

'…_let me continue to play…'_

'…_please let me reach it…'_

'…_the hand of God…'_

-o-

* * *

"Tadaima," Akira called out as he removed his shoes, then he turned towards his companion. "Ogata-san, father may just be in his usual place."

The white suit clad pro nodded his head as he too removed his shoes.

"Ah, Akira-san, you're back," Touya Akiko poked her head from the kitchen. "Shindo-kun just left a while ago. It's a pity you missed him."

Akira paused and his brows furrowed. "Shindo-kun?"

Akiko glanced at the confused expression of her son. "You don't know him?"

Akira shook his head.

"I thought he's your father's new student. Your father seemed to have invited him and they played a game a while ago," Akiko explained. She was sure that Akira might have already met the visitor since they were almost the same age.

Akira and Ogata looked at each other. "So you know this Shindo?" Akira asked.

"I have no idea," Ogata replied as he shrugged his shoulders, but inside his head, a flash of a black-haired youth with blond bangs came into mind. The boy whom he had seen talking with Touya Meijin in the Go Institute…

-o-

* * *

_**Happy New Year everyone!!**_

_**There you go… Hikaru / Sai's first loss… hehehe… hey, it's no fun having him grab all the wins. :-) Besides, many seemed to have expected the loss. I'm not sure though if the way I described the loss was convincing. I had a hard time trying to think on Touya Kouyo's reaction.**_

_**Regarding the cliffies... lol... sorry, but it's fun writing them.. Hope you like this chapter. Please read & review...**_

_**Just some terms I mentioned in this chapter... **_

_**Seiza – traditional formal way of sitting in Japan**_

_**Zabuton – sitting futon; special cushion for seiza**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews...  
**_

**_Sage (it's ecstasy…), hittocerebattosai,AngelsDawn, Gia Pang_**

**_Ana Lilly,CultKagome and Sesshomaru, Cheska,Kanui d'Astor_**

**_Kuzosama,Airily, RasberryDreams, abhorsen3, Barranca_**

**_Jigoku-Kouzanchou, Daniel Song, give-me-a-hug, Precognition74_**

**_Hiyami,Vorpal, kk, reader, TenshiReike, Shun Yamada_**

**_digiMist, lonelyreverance, Ladybug, SeikaDragon, Firehedgehog_**

**_chibiazn3, LokiGirl, silvertornado, Miss. Akiayuu, Key Shinigami_**

**_Pure Shikon, Chiyoku Shibata, Lady Indecisive, firedraygon_**

**_Garahs,dark03rose,MeEksiNs, Ryoma23, Dreamweaver_**

**_Silver-White-Tiger,otakuzen, lilyoftheval5, as, Darak, CrystalC_**

**_bringer-of-death-and-sorrow,Ookami Fuu, dragonzice, 007_**

**_GoldenRat,darknessmolded,Green.on.Black,DeathGodGirl_**

**_arimi-yume, Heather, SupernaturalFreak1,may.neuma, Serilia_**

**_Ore no Naruto, japanesenut, Faeith, yo, White Ivy,TheFirstTime_**

**_brolly501,oO Yukiko Oo,Hasamaki, like whoa, Twin Tails Speed_**

**_akuma-river, wingsofeagle, BattousaiGrl, Vuurvlieg, CrystalBlue_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Hikaru closed his eyes as he leaned against the door of his room. Feelings of disappointment, relief, confusion, and frustration began to fill him as he remembered the result of his game with Touya Meijin. Yes, partly, he wanted to lose, but it didn't mean that he would give up a game just like that. The game only proved that Touya Kouyo was far better than him. He had shown the Meijin his real strength.

His real strength? Hikaru bent his head on his palms and clenched his teeth. It was because he was trying to make a different move that had ruined the game. If he had stuck to what he had originally planned, to what should have been the correct move, he could have won.

He dragged himself towards the bed and flopped himself on his back. Damn! Why does everything felt so wrong, so confusing? He had made the choice; therefore he should stick to it. Whether he had won or lost, he should have no regrets. At least he can call that move as his own, not Honinbo Shusaku's or Fujiwara no Sai's.

"Sai…" he whispered. He had taken that name in the internet because of his dreams of a man named Fujiwara no Sai. He still didn't have any idea if he really existed or not. There might be no records of him but he knew… knew deep inside that he was real. As real as Shusaku Honinbo.

He lifted his hands and stared at them, still remembering that part of his dream where he, or Sai for that matter, was reaching for the light above still wishing to play go despite at the brink of death.

Letting his hands fall back to his sides, he closed his eyes, still trying to ease the pain he felt for the loss. He hated the feel of defeat; the disappointment was scorching his heart making him feel worse.

"Shit…" he cursed silently. He didn't know why. He had experienced loss several times in soccer, but it had never made him feel this way. Maybe because he knew he had done his very best, practiced hard, that even a loss won't make him feel regret. But does this mean, he had regrets on that game? Or on go in general? But regrets on what? That he chose to make a different move from the one that he should have made? That he tried to make a gamble on the game?

"_You said before that your go doesn't have any purpose, right? But I think it's not about having any purpose. It's about you thinking that you're above all other players that you're losing interest on the game itself."_

"_So do you just play to mock serious go players that their abilities are inferior to yours? Don't treat this as just any game Shindo!"_

"_You might be better as compared to most players I've played with, but go skill isn't something that will remain constant for all eternity. I don't know how you got to be that skilled in go. But with that attitude of yours, your so-called skill is bound to drain into the pipes!"_

He sighed as he remembered his conversation with Waya. He first tried to deny it. But Waya's words continued to haunt him until he was forced to accept it. Yes, he was right. He was losing interest on it because he was thinking highly of himself. That he was unbeatable. He played the game for the sake of playing it. He never tried to seek for more, for something that could improve his go. He was contented with what he had.

"…_be it in the after life…or in the next life…let me continue to play…"_

He wondered at such dedication that Sai had exhibit for the game and what was his role in all these? He had tried to piece the puzzle of himself, Sai, and Shusaku. And though quite farfetched, he began to think that Sai had died without finishing his purpose. He was given another life… another chance to fulfill his wish. He was reborn as Shusaku Honinbo. But Shusaku died young. Despite his accomplishments, he still wasn't able to fulfill his goal. The night he died, he still tried to play… to search for the Hand of God.

"The hand of God…" Hikaru whispered, remembering Touya Meijin's response when asked on his goal, his purpose on playing go. The hand of God… the perfect move. That was all he could grasp from Sai's or Shusaku's memory. And he knew that till death, both had aimed for it. And it felt like that task was handed down to him._ 'What if I'm the last chance given to Sai?"_ Hikaru thought, but quickly dismissed it as the absurdity of the idea occurred on him. But the idea of reaching the hand of God appealed so much to him, making him wonder if the thought of reaching it was just because of his connection to his past life, or because he really wanted it for himself – him, Shindo Hikaru, not Shusaku Honinbo, and definitely, not Sai.

-o-

* * *

"I really can't believe your guts," Waya complained loudly. "First you challenged the Touya Akira, then you also challenged Touya Meijin? You're digging your own grave, you know."

After that episode with Touya Meijin, he felt that he needed to clear things out with Waya. Though Waya could be too persistent and annoying sometimes, but he was the only one, aside from Yashiro, whom he could talk regarding go. Akari and Hiro could have lent him an ear but they know too much about him, that it would be too hard to explain the matters to them.

Hikaru winced slightly. He knew he'll never hear the end of it once he told Waya what happened. But he still felt guilty over their previous argument, so he owed him one. "It's okay. That game taught me a lot. But he's really great, don't you think?" he turned to look at his friend, waiting for his reaction.

"Well, he is the meijin. That's to be expected," Waya said as he sipped his drink. "I guess Sai isn't invincible after all. So, what have you accomplished after playing against him? What do you plan to do now?"

Hikaru kept silent as he played with his straw, while his eyes wandered with a faraway look. "I've thought of it," he started, then paused for a while as if gathering his thoughts. "I really want to play go. It's just that there are so many things I have to consider. School, soccer… The pressure of being known as Sai…"

Leaning back a little, Waya stared at his bleached haired friend, trying to read through him. He was quite surprised at the change in Shindo. Despite the fact that their friendship had started only recently, he was able to note the slight change on him. Gone was the usual haughtiness, and hell-I-care attitude he normally has when they converse about go. He didn't know if he should be glad or worried at the change since he felt like he was talking to a different person. But it seemed like a bit of an improvement and he was glad that he was starting to take things a little seriously. "I guess so. You've already gained a reputation and once it is known that you're Sai, many would be expecting lots from you." Waya paused, then locked him with his eyes. "But what made you change?"

Hikaru blinked his eyes at Waya's questions. Was there really a change in him? He shook his head and smiled calmly, his green eyes narrowed a bit as he returned back the stare. "I want another chance to play against Touya Meijin," Hikaru answered, his voice slightly deepened due to the seriousness of his tone. "I want to return the favor to him."

-o-

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe the Summer Tournament is here," Akari exclaimed as they walked towards the Kaiou High School grounds. Even though they had been here during the past tournament, they still couldn't help but to let their eyes wander over the prestigious campus. The private school was much larger and grander compared to theirs, and the whole place just reeked of class.

Excitement was evident among their faces as they continued to walk towards the go club room where the event will take place. Hikaru only sighed as he followed his fellow team members. He did promised his friends that he'll join the tournament and he wasn't a coward to back-out of that favor.

"It's still the same as last Winter tournament, don't you think so?" Akari asked then as they walked inside the large room.

"I don't think so," Mitani replied, giving a slight glance at Hikaru behind them, and it was later confirmed.

As soon as the Haze members stepped into the room, silence reigned as students and teachers began to turn their attention on the bleached haired member of the Haze Go Club. Whispers began to clatter away.

"That's Shindo Hikaru."

"He defeated Kaiou's first captain in ten minutes only."

"Why was he a substitute before?"

"Maybe because they know the other teams won't be a match against him."

Hikaru felt a little uncomfortable at the stares that he received from the people inside the room but he just ignored it and diverted his attention to his team mates.

"Wow Hikaru, you really became popular," Akari whispered to him.

Hikaru sighed and shrugged his shoulders. _'It's gonna be a long day…'_

-o-

* * *

"Ah, Touya-kun I'm glad I saw you."

Akira turned his head and saw the principal behind him. "Konnichiwa sensei," he greeted.

The principal smiled. "There's an inter-school go tournament right now. I was hoping you could visit, maybe help out during the awarding."

"Uhm… sensei…" Akira started, wanting to refuse the offer. He just dropped by the school to get something and he had planned to go home immediately.

"It would be for a short while, Touya-kun," the principal continued to coax him.

Akira sighed in defeat. He couldn't really refuse the principal. Besides, he wasn't asking much. "Okay."

-o-

* * *

"Here we are. Oh, it seems the final round had already started," the principal said when they reached the room where the go tournament was being held.

Akira followed him, letting his eyes roam over the place, noting one area that was crowded with people, while the principal talked to a middle-aged man. The man's eyes widened, then he gave a glance at Akira. The principal then motioned Akira to approach them.

"Ah Satoshi-san, this is Touya Akira 3-dan. Touya-kun, Satoshi-san is the overall in charge of the tournament," the principal said as he gave the introductions.

"Touya-sensei, it's a pleasure meeting you," Satoshi smiled. "I heard you're studying in this school, so I was actually hoping I'll get the chance to meet you. I heard you have entered the Honinbo League."

"Thanks," Akira sincerely replied. After a short talk, the principal left them while Satoshi-san introduced him to the other officials.

"The others are still watching the final game between Kaiou and Haze," Satoshi said, turning his attention on crowded area. "I bet there's an interesting game going on right now, especially with the first captains."

Akira lifted a brow, trying to appear interested. "I heard Kaiou has the best go club in the prefecture."

"Yes, yes," Satoshi agreed. "Haze may not be comparable to them, but their first board is. He defeated the Kaiou's first board during last Winter tournament." He glanced at the go pro. "You want to take a look."

Though he wasn't really interested, he nodded just to give in. While they were walking towards the match, he could hear whispers among the students and their coaches, some about him…

"That's Touya Akira 3-dan? He's just about our age."

"I heard he's already in the leagues…"

"Wow…"

…and some about Haze's first board.

"Do you think Kaiou's first board could win?"

"I've seen Haze's game. It's highly unlikely. He plays like a pro."

"I think so too. I can't believe he isn't a pro yet, or even an insei."

That remark caught Akira's attention and he was intrigued. Most of the people who saw him gave way to let him come near the front. He found himself standing behind Haze's first board and observed the game. A mere glance at the board, he knew instantly that the one holding the black stones (Haze) was winning, and by the looks of it, not by a close margin. He couldn't see the boy's face so he was left staring at his raven locks. They were right. The boy was good, not just good… his game was really solid like a pro. He wondered how the boy will play if tasked against a much challenging opponent. A game like the one he was seeing won't draw out his full potential, and he could see that he has a lot. Only an opponent of equal level could draw out that true skill and produce a worthy match.

"He's good, isn't he?"

Akira turned his head and saw Kaiou's coach Yun-sensei. They had already met, it was back in Junior High when he first entered Kaiou's Junior High division. He was also the coach in Junior High but was transferred to the High School department after the previous coach had left.

"Very few had seen his game last Winter Tournament, so many are curious as to how strong he really is," Yun-sensei said, his gaze still on the board. "He defeated Kaiou's strongest player last winter tournament in a very short time. It only shows how exceptional he is."

Akira just stayed silent as he watched Kaiou's first board resign, but the other boards won their games giving Kaiou the championship.

"Shindo, you're amazing!"

Haze's players suddenly crowded over the boy. Despite the loss of the team, they were still happy that they were able to acquire a win against the Kaiou go club. Kaiou had been on a winning streak since the first game, and only lost once, and that was against Haze.

'_Shindo?'_ Akira thought as he tried to remember where he heard that name. He turned to Kaiou's coach. "Yun-sensei, who is he?" Akira asked.

"Shindo Hikaru," Yun-sensei said. "Excuse me, Touya-kun. I'll just go to my students," he excused himself before he went towards his team.

"Shindo Hikaru…" he murmured at the familiar name. He was still wondering where he heard it when Satoshi-san called him for the awarding ceremony.

He was about to walk towards the front, but he couldn't help but turn back, wishing to have a glance at the boy's face. And fate seemed too good to him as the boy turned his head towards one of his team mates, giving Akira a full view of his face.

Akira paused as his eyes widened in recognition. Those green eyes… the blond hair covered by the cap before…

"_I want a real game."_

"_You know… you did improve a lot."_

"_You can call me Sai."_

Akira blinked, trying to make sure if he was looking at the same person. But there was no doubt about it.

"Sai…"

-o-

* * *

**_It's another cliffy… hehehe… Someone reviewed asking me why I always end my chapters in cliffies… well, it's not that I always want to end it as a cliffy, but it seems like the appropriate part to stop writing. Please read & review…_**

**_Thanks to all who reviewed._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 19 **

* * *

-o-

"Sai…"

The name came out from his lips in a bare whisper. He just stood there in utter shook as he stared at the one person he had been looking for months already since they first had a match in the net. The legendary internet go player… Sai.

'_What is someone like him doing here? In a school tournament?'_ he thought in disbelief, still wondering if he had made a mistake. _ 'Shindo? His name is Shindo? Isn't that…?'_

"Touya-sensei…" the official called him, waking him from his trance. "We're going to start with the awarding."

Though he wanted to approach Sai, Akira had no other choice but to give one last glance at the blonde banged boy before following the official for the awarding ceremony. As he walked towards the front, he couldn't help stop the feeling that aside from the time they had played, he had seen that boy with blond bangs somewhere. And the name Shindo was also very familiar. He just couldn't pinpoint exactly where he had seen his face or heard his name. Shaking his head, he focused his attention on the chief arbiter who started to call the attention of the audience to start the awarding.

-o-

* * *

"Hikaru, you won! You won!" Akari continued to chatter happily, occasionally slapping his shoulders in glee. She still couldn't seem to believe that her friend was really that good in go. Hiro and their other teammates also couldn't wipe off the grin on their faces despite the loss. 

"So your win last winter tournament wasn't a fluke, eh?" Mitani asked, lifting a brow. He still couldn't believe that this punk was actually that good of a go player.

"Geez, just shut up," Hikaru grumbled as he rubbed his neck. He felt tired from all those people who had flocked over him after he won that game. Many congratulated him for such a great game, and not to mention that it was against the Kaiou's first board! Some of the coaches seemed to have realized the level of his skill that they even asked him if he was planning to go pro. He sighed. He couldn't really answer them, not when he didn't even know the answer himself. True, that game against Touya Meijin was an eye-opener but there are still lots of things to consider. More importantly, he really didn't know how to answer if asked how he had gotten that strong. His friends might have accepted his excuse when he had beaten the Kaiou player, but beating pros would be more difficult to explain. Not to mention that it seemed many are out there looking for him, namely Ko Yongha and Touya Akira.

"We are going to announce the winners for the conclusion of this summer's go tournament," the official announced. He began to give a little speech about go and the tournament but Hikaru was no longer listening since he was drowned in his thoughts. He failed to hear an introduction of a rather popular go player which caused excited murmurs among the audience. When he finally returned his attention to the announcer, he was already calling the winning teams and names of its representatives. As expected, the winners of both the boys' and girls' teams were from Kaiou Private High School. The members had lined up in front as the Chief arbiter walked towards them assisted by a familiar looking guy with dark hair cut just above his shoulders.

It was then that Hikaru noticed that Akari and the rest of his teammates were awestruck as they stared at the person beside the official, that it made him wonder if the guy was sort of a celebrity of something. He couldn't see his face since he was covered by the winners lined up front. But he could tell that the guy was young, probably around their age. He had just placed the last medal on one of the players; then he moved back as the arbiter congratulated the player. Hikaru's eyes widened when he finally got to see the boy's face. He was quite shocked that it took him a moment to realize that the boy was also staring at him.

'_Touya Akira! Oh damn!'_ Hikaru cursed silently. Based on Touya's look, he had recognized him too.

"Hiro, I'm leaving now," Hikaru whispered at his friend, which only earned him a confused look. The audience were giving a loud applause to the winners that Hiro didn't hear a word of what Hikaru had said.

"What?" Hiro asked, his brows creased to match his confused expression.

"I said I have to leave now," Hikaru said in a more determined voice as he reached for his backpack.

"W-what? But why? We could go home together you know but in just a few minutes," Hiro said, confused at his sudden insistence on leaving. "No, wait. We'll go with you. I'll just call Akari."

"No, I'll go ahead. I have to go somewhere," Hikaru reasoned. "Just tell Akari I left already." He spun around to leave before Touya would have a chance to corner him. At least that would bide him some time to think over what to do with the go pro since he seemed to have found out about him. Waya was right when he had scolded him for showing his face to Touya. He was so careless. But he didn't expect him to see to go pro here. In a school tournament for pete's sake. But since everything had been screwed up, maybe he can ask Waya to introduce him as his student so it wouldn't look too suspicious since people could say he learned from a pro. Or maybe Waya's sensei. Or that he was Waya's friend from long ago and that they learned go together. Or maybe he could ask Yashiro. His mind was full of plans, of alternatives that he could use to get out of this mess. But his effort was all wasted when a loud call was heard…

"Shindo!"

-o-

* * *

The moment their eyes met, Akira knew Sai or Shindo, as he was called, was going to sneak out and try to escape him. He saw his eyes widened in surprise and the uneasiness in his gestures as he hurriedly talked to the person beside him as if trying to explain something. The moment the applause began, Akira hurriedly sneaked behind and rushed towards where the boy and his friends were standing. 

Many were quite surprised as they saw him approaching. Some tried to converse with him, but he let out a brief apology as he excused himself in order to reach his target. When he saw Shindo slung his backpack across his shoulder and turned to leave, he knew he had no choice. He opened his mouth and called his name loudly.

-o-

* * *

Hikaru considerably paled as he saw heads turned to look at him. He gritted his teeth as he turned around and saw the go pro standing a few meters away from him and slowly closing the distance. 

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

"It's nice to see you too," Touya greeted, a hint of sarcasm evident in his tone. "I didn't expect to see you here, Shindo-san."

Akari, Hiro, and their companions gasped as they stared at Hikaru. "Hikaru, you know Touya-kun?" Akari asked in disbelief.

It was the conclusion that many had thought after that brief exchange between Shindo Hikaru and Touya Akira. The brilliant new player seemed to be acquainted with the rising young pro. Some wondered about their relationship, if it was the go pro who had trained the bleached haired boy. Though most of the crowd had returned to their groups and companions, some would eventually turn their heads once in a while at the Haze Group where the famous go prodigy was talking with Shindo Hikaru.

'_Damn! Damn!'_ Hikaru cursed again and again at Akira. He turned to Akari and shook his head. "No, it's not… I…"

But Akira cut him off and turned a polite smile at the girl. "We've met once. It was in a go convention. I remembered him since we had a very interesting conversation."

Hikaru clenched his teeth while trying to put a smile on his face. "Really? It was that interesting? I could barely remember it."

Akira smiled brightly. "You were so enthusiastic about it. It was about your idol _Sai_, remember Shindo-kun?"

It felt like his mouth was clamped and he couldn't give a proper retort. _'Damn you Touya!'_ Hikaru cursed silently in irritation, glaring heatedly at Touya.

'_You're not getting away Sai,'_ Akira thought determinedly, glaring back at Shindo.

Hiro and Akari sweatdropped at the tension between the two. It seemed that they weren't at good terms after all. Having known Hikaru for many years, they knew that he was currently pissed. They knew the smile wasn't genuine but the others don't.

"The internet player Sai?" Mitani asked, his interest piqued. "I saw some of his games. He was really good." Then he turned to Hikaru. "I never knew you were interested with Internet Go," he commented. "Do you play online? What's your nick?"

'_It's Sai,'_ both Hikaru and Akira thought simultaneously.

"Hikaru, you seem to know a lot of pro players," Akari observed. "You're also good friends with Yashiro-kun and…"

"Tch, shut up!" Hikaru snapped at her.

Akira's eyes widened as what the girl said registered to him. Shindo knows Yashiro? A scene from the Hokuto Cup flashed back to him and made him finally remember. The pair of green eyes that had looked at him with amusement... Shindo was the boy with Yashiro!

Hikaru sighed, suddenly guilty at his loss of temper. "Sorry about that Akari. Can you guys excuse us for a bit? Touya and I just have something to talk about," he said coldly as he moved ahead, not even bothering to look behind if Touya was following him. His teammates were left with confused expressions on their faces.

Akira followed him as he walked out of the room. Hikaru continued walking ahead until he they were quite far from the go club room; then he stopped and leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms and stared expectantly at Akira.

"What do you want, Touya Akira?" Hikaru asked coldly.

"I think you already know, Sai," Akira replied.

"Don't call me that. You already know my real name," Hikaru snapped. "And no. I don't know what you want with me."

"I want to have another game against you," Akira said with a determined voice.

"I've played against you and I won. Twice that is. What more do you want?" Hikaru demanded.

"You're a strong player Shindo. Stronger than most pros I've met. Why aren't you a pro? Why are you hiding yourself when you could conquer the go world with your abilities? You've beaten countless go players in the net, including high-ranked ones," Akira said, his voice quivered a little. "I hate to admit it but you're much, much stronger than I am. I want to play more games like those previous ones we've played."

Hikaru sighed. "I don't know why you have to search for me when your father is the meijin," he replied. "And I lost to him."

"What?" Akira exclaimed, then it suddenly occurred to him why the boy's name was so familiar. "You mean you had a match with my father? You were the one who… you went to my house to play with father?"

"It was a great match but your father prevailed," Hikaru said in a wistful voice. "But the next time we play, I'm going to win."

Akira observed his expression and that was when he realized that Shindo was only after his father. His father… Touya Meijin, the best go player in Japan. Even though he has confidence on his skill, he still lacked experience to be on par with his father. The first time he had played Sai, he knew that he was the kind of player who could match against his father. A player on the same level of strength and experience. So it surprised him a lot when he learned that the Sai that he had admired, the solid player whom he thought had acquired all those skills through many years of studying and playing go, was a high school grader like him.

"Who are you Shindo Hikaru?" he couldn't help asking out.

Hikaru smirked, then he walked towards him. He leaned closer and whispered. "You want to know who I really am Touya? Let me tell you a secret… I'm the reincarnation of Shusaku," he whispered on his ear then walked past him.

Akira's eyes widened as he turned around to stare at the boy's retreating back.

"Shindo!"

Hikaru stopped and turned his head slightly.

"Don't take go lightly," Akira told him in a firm voice.

"I never said I'm taking it lightly," he replied calmly.

Akira clutched his fist as focused his dark eyes on the bleached haired boy. "I will reach for the hand of God."

Hikaru fully turned to face him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I will stop at nothing. I will overcome all obstacles in my way. Be it my father, or Kuwabara Honinbo, or Ogata-san… or even the reincarnation of Shusaku," Akira declared with conviction. With one final glare, Akira left, leaving Hikaru staring at his back.

-o-

* * *

_**Sorry I slacked a bit for this chapter. Honestly, I had a difficult time thinking what to write. I'm running out of ideas…ToT**_

_**Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and hope this chapter is still satisfactory…**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I forgot to make this note earlier... (especially to those who had read this chapter right after I've posted it) I made some changes to Chapter 17, on the game between Hikaru and Touya Meijin.

* * *

'_Not again…'_ Hikaru groaned as he found himself within the exact same dream he had been having for the past months. He was seated in front of some men wearing robes that were from the Heian period, giving lectures and playing teaching games. He felt the usual surge of happiness as his fingers placed the sleek white stone upon the board, his fan hiding the smile that escaped on his lips. After the opponent made his move, his hand moved the fan and pointed to an area which should have been a better hand to play in defence of his territory. Even though he was playing a game, as before, Hikaru felt more like an observer. As if he was a mere spirit being driven into the flow of events of a man's life, to witness his joy, his laughter, his grief, and his death. The image then switched and in front of him was the man who accused him being a cheater, the point wherein he knew his life as Fujiwara Sai ended. Grief had led him to take his own life by drowning himself within the dark depths of a lake. But unlike the first occurrences of the dream, he was so used to it that he no longer wake up upon drowning. He knew that after the drowning part, he would be carried to another lifetime. A lifetime he knew well compared to the first since he was able to research the details of it from the internet. His life as Honinbo Shusaku. He found himself following pieces of the famous go player's life until the widespread epidemic that had cost him his life.

That should have been the end of the dream and he knew that he would wake up any moment now. But instead of waking up on his bed as was usual after his dream, he found himself floating in an empty space. He began to wonder where he was and what was happening.

'_Now, don't tell me I finally died,'_ Hikaru wondered, slightly panicking. In some way, he knew it was still part of his dream. But it was a new addition, just like what happened during his first set of dreams**. **It started only with him as Fujiwara Sai; then the next dream included Honinbo Shusaku. The subsequent dreams followed almost the same sequence with only small variances between them. But it was the first time he was drawn into a world which seemed different from the usual. It was empty, an endless void that threatened to swallow his sanity. He felt the cold mist brush against his face and when he looked up, he saw a beautiful woman with long lavender hair tied at the near end of its locks that almost reached onto the floor emerging from the white mist. Hikaru blinked as he gazed in wonder at the ethereal creature, only to realize that the figure wasn't a woman, but a man, based on the clothing he wore. He wore a set of long white robes over purple silk pants, and a tall hat adorned his head; an assuredly male attire during the Heian period.

The man smiled at Hikaru, then took a fan from within the folds of his robe and handed it to him. Hikaru looked at the hand in bewilderment and tried to reach for the fan, but the figure only passed through him. He turned around, but the figure was gone. But another figure stood in his place. A man wearing a different set of clothing from a hundred years. If the girly guy didn't look a bit familiar, this one he definitely recognized. He had only seen him on the internet, in pictures of old paintings. But he knew it was him… Honinbo Shusaku.

Like the first man, Shusaku smiled at him. Hikaru's eyes drifted towards the man's hand which held the same fan. Shusaku drew close towards him and lifted the fan to him.

Hikaru frowned as he looked at the fan. "Is this some kind of a tag game you're playing?" he asked as he lifted his eyes to look at Shusaku's face. The smile on the go master's face faded and a sad look crossed his eyes. His hand lowered, still holding the fan. He shook his head and turned around to leave.

Hikaru panicked, knowing that he had done something wrong. He knew he was rude but for Pete's sake, he didn't know that a ghost can be so sensitive!

"Wait!" Hikaru called out, running towards him to stop him from leaving. "Honinbo Shusaku!" But the man continued walking away. "Torajiro!" He panted in relief when he noticed that Shusaku paused. "Please wait!" he called again. "What's going on? Why are you appearing on my dreams? Who was that other guy? Who was Fujiwara Sai? How did I learn to play go in an instant? What the hell is happening to me?!" he shouted, all the confusion and frustration consuming him.

Shusaku turned around, but he was looking at his side as if expecting something or someone to appear. The long haired guy then emerged from the mist beside him, a laughing smile playing on his lips, as he looked back at Shusaku.

Hikaru was surprised when the two ghostly figures walked towards each other and the mist swallowed them both. Their shadows seemed to have merged into one and another figure appeared; this time rendering Hikaru speechless with shock as he found himself facing an exact replica of himself. The other him was holding the fan in his left hand, while his right idly tossed a go stone. His other self mockingly lifted his brows at him, and flicked the black stone at Hikaru, hitting him on the head.

"Hey!" Hikaru yelled as he rubbed his forehead. He bent down to pick the stone and glared at his other self. "Why did you do that?!"

His clone just toyed with the fan and smirked at him. "You figure it out, idiot."

Hikaru's eyes widened and looked from the stone to the doppelganger standing in front of him, but he disappeared into the mist. "What the hell?! Wait!" he shouted, running towards the disappearing image. "Wait!"

"Hikaru! Hikaru!"

Hikaru opened his eyes as he gasped for breathe. He looked up and saw his mom hovering worriedly at him. "M-mom?"

"Are you alright?" Mitsuko asked, touching his forehead. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Hikaru just shook his head and tried to settle himself on a sitting position. "It's okay, Mom."

Mitsuko studied her son while he stared ahead as if in deep thought. "I'm getting worried Hikaru," she said. "I know you have these nightmares. Why won't you tell…"

But Hikaru cut her off. "It's not exactly a nightmare, Mom. Just dreams." He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Why don't we go to a doctor? Or a psychologist?" Mitsuko continued worriedly. "It must have something to do with what happened before. Hikaru, did you happen to go near a Go board? That must be it. Your allergies must be up again."

Getting annoyed, Hikaru turned his back on her. "No! I've gotten over that, Mom! And there's no such thing as anallergy to Go! Nothing's wrong with me!"

"Hikaru…"

"Just let me sleep. Please… I'm okay now," he said in a calmer voice. He heard a sigh from his mother, then her soft footsteps walking towards the door, and closing it behind her. Hikaru turned to lie on his back and stared at the ceiling. "You figure it out?" he whispered in disgust as he remembered his dream. "If you're trying to leave a message, why can't you just say it clearly?" He sighed and placed his hands behind his head, when he felt something on the pillow. He rolled to his side and was surprised to see a black go stone on his pillow. He picked it up and laid back, examining the stone against the dim light of his lamp.

'_What a coincidence,' _he thought dryly. He had picked up that stone on the floor during the tournament after that confrontation with Touya. He was a bit dazed and had accidentally pocketed the go stone instead of returning it. Since it already happened, he would have to remind himself to avoid placing any go-related item near him before he went to sleep.

-o-

* * *

Three days had passed since the tournament and that strange dream. He had skipped soccer practice, giving the excuse that he had to go somewhere important. But in reality all he needed was to be alone for a while to think about all the things that had been going on in his life as of late.

He was quite surprised when he found himself in front of the Japanese Go Institute. He had been here once when he tried to apologize to Waya but met with Touya Meijin instead. He sighed as he looked up the huge sign. It only reminded him of his dream and what everyone had been telling him. To take Go seriously and join the pros. He didn't want to admit it but the idea seemed to fascinate him the more he thought of it. But it would just complicate his life more.

Maybe, he should inquire. There was nothing wrong with it. He went inside the building and found the reception area. There were only a few people around, and one was just leaning over the counter.

He walked towards the counter, still quite unsure how to proceed. When he noticed the man beside him looking at him curiously, he gulped and turned his attention to the staff.

"Uhm… excuse me," he started.

The man inside the office looked up from the paper he was holding. "Yes?"

Hikaru shifted his left uncomfortably. "I'm just wondering about the pro exams…"

"Ah, it will be held three weeks from now."

"Well… ah… can I still apply?"

The man looked at him weirdly. "Boy, the registrations already ended more than a month ago."

That surprised Hikaru. "Ehh?!" He forgot all his manners and leaned forward on the counter. "But there's still almost a month, ojisan!"

"O-ojisan?!" The man obviously got annoyed at the disrespectful way the boy had addressed him. He cleared his throat and glared back at Hikaru, but still tried to be as professional as possible when he replied to the teenager. "Look young man, the registrations had already ended. There's nothing more we can do. You could try next year, but make sure you apply early. Good day." He nodded his head at the person beside Hikaru and proceeded to walk ahead.

Seeing there was nothing more he can do, he sighed as he leaned his back against counter. "Well that's it. I tried you know," he muttered to himself.

"Usually, people who want to take the pro exams register early. Don't tell me you have just decided?"

Hikaru turned to his left and saw a man with glasses and wearing a white suit. He then straightened and slung his backpack on his shoulder. "I was only advised to take the exams."

Seemingly unconvinced, the man just gave him an amused smile. "Really? Whoever advised you to take the pro exams must be pretty confident in your skills. Are you that strong?" he asked.

"Strong is a relative word," Hikaru answered, shrugging his shoulders. "But if you're asking if I could pass the exam, I believe I could get a pretty decent score… unless all the players are at Touya Meijin's level."

The man chuckled at his answer. "Pretty cocky, aren't you? You're comparing yourself to Touya-sensei?" He blew a smoke. "I think you should aim at his son first."

Hikaru glanced at him. "You mean Touya Akira?"

Dark brows rose, the man seemed to be enjoying the verbal banter. "Does the meijin have another son?"

"I honestly don't know," Hikaru replied. "But if you're referring to Touya Akira…well, he's definitely good, but…" he stopped, then sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore."

There were a few instances that an unknown person could catch the attention of Ogata Seiji, the current Gosei title holder. And normally, it only happened when someone managed to pull out an incredible game of Go against him. But there was something about this boy, or should he say, the manner he talked about the go prodigy Touya Akira, that made him look back to give him a second glance. The usual reaction that he would notice from youngsters and amateurs, or even some professionals towards the famed son of the meijin was awe. Not the nonchalant acceptance that this boy had just shown. Even he had acknowledged that, given more experience, Akira would be a force to reckon with in the future, a rival that he would have to face. He pushed back his glasses and focused his attention on the boy in front of him.

"Kid, you think you're stronger than Touya Akira?" he asked as he watched the boy starting to leave.

The bleached haired teen just gave him a glance but kept his silence. Ogata's eyes narrowed. Now that he had looked at him closely, the boy seemed awfully familiar. "Have I seen you before?"

Hikaru stared at the man in front of him, trying to recall if he had seen him somewhere. "As far as I know, this is the first time I've seen you," he replied, trying stubbornly to meet his stare.

Silence emerged between them as Ogata continued to scrutinize the teen. "What's your name, boy?' he finally asked.

Hikaru hesitated at first. But then, he thought that it wouldn't do him any good if he lie about his name. He already had a lot of trouble when he began using Sai as his nick in internet go. "Shindo Hikaru."

"Shindo…" Ogata repeated, not leaving his eyes from the teen. He wondered why it sounded so familiar. He knew he had heard that name before… His eyes widened when a flash of memory came back to him. The cigarette he was holding fell from his hand, but he was too absorbed at the discovery that he failed to notice it. "You…" He then grabbed the boy's shoulder. "Did you visit Touya Meijin before in his house?" he asked. "Are you his student? Did you play with him?"

Hikaru was surprised at the man's reaction, but managed to recover in an instant. He jerked off Ogata's hand and glared at the older man. "What do you think you're doing?!" Annoyance was quite evident in his tone. He didn't know where this conversation was leading. "Yeah, I went to Touya-sensei's house. No, I'm not his student. And yes, I played a game with him. So what?"

Ogata ignored the boy's irritated voice. "Who won?"

A snort came out from Hikaru before he could stop it. "Obviously, it was Touya-sensei. Look, I'm sorry if I wasted your time but it seems there's nothing left for me to do here." He began to walk ahead to leave.

"Wait, so you're no longer interested in taking the pro exams," Ogata stopped him.

A sigh escaped Hikaru's lips and turned at him. "You heard the man. The registration is over."

Ogata turned to call the same staff who Hikaru had talked to earlier. "Kushina-san, do you still have a copy of the application form for the pro exams? Can you please give me one?"

The staff named Kushina gave him a confused look but nevertheless followed his request. Ogata reached for the form handed by Kushina and wrote something at the back before giving it to Hikaru.

Hikaru took the form with a bewildered look on his face.

"The preliminaries will be three weeks from now. If you decide to enter it, just give me a call."

Hikaru only managed to stare at the man's back as he left. He looked at the paper and read the name written on it. "Ogata Seiji? Who's that?" he murmured.

Unfortunately, the staff heard him. "You don't know Ogata Gosei?!" he exclaimed. "And you're trying to enter the pros?!"

Hikaru winced at the staff's tone. _'Gosei? I thought his name was Seiji?' _ He just grinned sheepishly and thanked the man. He could still hear the man's mutterings about why would Ogata-sensei would help such a boy as him.

He exited the building and sat on a nearby bench, and read the contents of the application form. He still couldn't help but wonder if the man he just met was a pro or not. But considering the respectful way the staff was addressing him, he must be someone important.

He sighed as he looked at the form again. _'Just great. I thought I no longer have any reason to concern myself about taking the pro exams. Now, he just returned the problem back to me.'_

He was about to leave when a group of teenagers walked from the exit. He found himself staring back at a pair of brown eyes.

"Shindo?"

"Ah Waya, it's you," Hikaru greeted back as he snuck the form inside his pocket.

Waya frowned as he noticed the secretive way his friend tried to hide the paper. "What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Now, that's a bit rude for greeting your friend," Isumi smiled as he interrupted. "We meet again, Shindo-kun," he greeted while Ochi just gave him a polite nod.

Hikaru smiled awkwardly. "I just happened to pass by." He then bowed and tried to excuse himself. "I guess you have somewhere to go to. I'll be leaving now." He took a step when Waya's voice stopped him.

"We're going to eat some ramen. I'm sure you're not going to pass that up."

Isumi gave him a surprised look. "I thought you said you want sushi…"

"Tch. I want ramen now."

-o-

* * *

"Do I have to recount every thing that happened?" Hikaru complained as he slurped on his ramen. Waya finally got him alone after Isumi excused himself to take a phone call. Ochi had already left, saying that he didn't want to eat ramen.

Waya rolled his eyes as he made face at the ramen in front of him. They had already planned to eat sushi but he needed to talk with the ramen-loving boy. "I was just asking for more details," he pointed out.

"Geez," Hikaru muttered. "Well, so what if he already knows I'm Sai? It's not like it would do anything to me," he continued while flaying his arms.

"Idiot," Waya countered. "You underestimate Sai's popularity if that's the case. Many go players would flock over you if they know you're Sai. You'll be bombarded with questions how you got to be that strong and whatever. And you'll be forced to become a pro."

Hikaru smiled cheekily. "Heh, I didn't know I'm that popular." Waya just snorted in response. Turning his attention back to his ramen, Hikaru shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well even if I did thought of joining the pros, it's a little too late now. The deadline for the registration already ended so that means I still have to wait for another year."

Waya's dark brown eyes snapped open as he stared in dumb surprise at his friend. "Y-you… you checked the pro exam registrations?" he asked in disbelief. "You tried to register, didn't you? Is that the application form you were hiding?"

The blond banged boy just turned his head away trying to ignore Waya's accusation. "I just checked. It's not like I'm going to join or whatsoever."

A slow smirk crept on Waya's mouth. "Hah, so Touya was able to do something good, eh?"

"What has Touya got to do with this?" Hikaru retorted, obviously trying to deny.

"His words must have hit homerun," Waya continued. Then he sighed when he remembered what was important. "But yeah, you're too late." He then glared at his friend. "You should have decided months ago."

Hikaru kept silent for a moment while staring blankly at his ramen. Then he reached back to pull the rolled paper from his back pocket and handed it to Waya. "Ogata whoever-his-name-was said I'll just have to contact him if I decide to join," he said quietly.

A surprised breath escaped Waya while drinking his soda which led him to choke. He was still coughing when Hikaru handed him a glass of water. "Geez, you're disgusting," Hikaru said as a made a face.

"Shut up!" Waya growled back. He grabbed the paper and stared at the name written at the back of the form. "Y-you…! You told Ogata?!" he exclaimed.

"Told what?"

"That you're Sai!"

"Why would I tell that to that old geezer?" Hikaru snapped back. "Who the hell was he anyway?"

Waya slap his hand over his own head in frustration. "Oh kami! How many times I've discussed with you the names of the current title holders with you? Ogata-sensei is the current Gosei!"

'_Oh… that's why that guy called him Ogata Gosei…'_ Hikaru thought, suddenly feeling stupid. "Well sorry, I didn't know that," he grumbled. He began to explain to Waya what happened inside the Go Institute building.

"So, that's what happened…" Waya murmured. He made a face while playing with his drink. "I don't exactly like Ogata-sensei. He's a bit creepy, you know. Just like Kuwabara-sensei. But why don't you go for it? I mean, you've been given a chance."

Hikaru nodded. "I'm still thinking about it."

The door opened and Waya saw Isumi coming back, still talking on his phone. He quickly turned to Hikaru. "By the way, I received the message from Yashiro. You're coming?"

"What message?"

"Did you check your phone today?"

He got a lot of things in mind that day that it never entered his mind to check his mails. He took the phone from his bag and winced when he noticed that there were 5 missed calls, all from Yashiro. He checked his inbox, and as Waya mentioned, Yashiro was inviting them on a go convention that will be held in Kansai during the weekends.

"Well?" Waya looked at him expectantly.

Hikaru sighed. Maybe this trip would help him clear his mind. "Okay. But I need to ask my mom first."

Isumi slid back to his seat and gave them an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry. That was my friend back in the Nine Star club. He was just asking if I could come during the next discussion. I hope I didn't miss anything."

Hikaru just smiled. "No. Nothing at all."

-o-

* * *

He thought he could rest and clear his mind during the travel. But it turned out to be an exhausting one. First, he had to wake up very early that he felt like a headache is coming up. And the problem with travelling with a go professional was that he would likely think of nothing but go. So instead of being able to rest during the entire travel, Waya asked, no… insisted on playing go while travelling in the train. And for hours, they played. He already knew the results, and he had to ensure Waya's grumbling and complaining on his loss. After they reached the stop for Kansai, they got lost on their way to Yashiro's house. Again, he had to endure Waya complaining on his bad sense of direction. He was relieved when they finally reached Yashiro's house. And guess what Yashiro's greeting was after their supposedly happy reunion…

"Shindo! It's been a while since I played against you. I'm really gonna beat you this time."

Such a warm welcome. So he ended up more exhausted than ever since he couldn't refuse his host's request to play against him. So he ended up playing with both Waya and Yashiro before they leave for the Go convention. It was lucky that Yashiro's schedule was in the afternoon so they had time for some games.

The event seemed uneventful for him since he only tagged along with his pro friends. Yashiro made effort to introduce them to some people and since Waya was a pro also, he was included in most of the conversations. Hikaru, on the other hand, could not follow through the conversations which were more focused on games of some people he had no idea of. He excused himself and said that he want to tour around the area alone, despite his friends' protests. He passed through a hall wherein a tournament for kids was being held. Looking at the children's serious expressions, he couldn't help but admire them. They looked so determined, dedicated, and… happy? He shook his head. Some were happy because they won, but he could see the fallen faces of some of the children, probably because they lost. He saw one father comforting his son, and after some few words, the small child smiled and cheered that he'll win the next game.

Hikaru couldn't help but feel down. After all, despite his so-called strength, he could do nothing but hide it. His skill wasn't earned, it was ridiculously inherited. Which was the reason why he couldn't show it to anyone. He played as Sai but he felt that all those games he played didn't belong to him… but to Fujiwara Sai or Honinbo Shusaku. The only time he tried to play a hand, a real move on his part, he lost. He remembered that game with Touya-sensei. If he had stuck on the moves he should have made, the hands that Shusaku would have made, he would have won that game. He had never felt such frustration before.

A beep from his phone woke him from his musings and Hikaru checked his message. Waya said that he was asked to assist on a tutoring session and that it would be over in about half an hour. Hikaru glanced around and saw a pile of computers set up for internet go. Knowing that he would be bored out of his wits in a short while, he replied back that he'll be waiting in the Internet Go area.

After placing his phone back in his pocket, he went towards the computers and tried to watch. One of the players seemed to have finished his game and logged off.

"Do you want to try also?" he asked.

Hikaru glanced around and noticed that there were only a few people. Without giving much thought, he decided that he'll just watch some games in the internet. He logged on using his usual username and began scanning for some interesting games to watch. He didn't have any plan to play, not when he was in the middle of go crazy people.

"Yes! I won!"

Hikaru glanced at the guy facing the computer next to him. One of the guy's friends approached him and they began to laugh over the stupid move that his opponent seemed to have made. Hikaru just shook his head and turned his attention back to the computer screen and clicked one of the games that seemed to have many observers.

"I think I'm doing great now," the same guy said loudly. "Hey Yuu, help me find a worthwhile opponent." His friend began pointing some of the names on the screen. "Joker2000 is good. I have never defeated him. Ah, but I think GetCrushed is better. I saw him creamed Joker2000 once. Hmm…" Yuu scrolled the screen down further. "Hey, there's LL. I heard he's a Chinese international amateur player. He's…" His eyes suddenly widened when he saw one of the names on the screen. "Sai!" he exclaimed.

Hikaru stiffened in surprise at the outburst. Unfortunately, there were other people who seemed to have heard.

"Did he say Sai?" he heard another guy asked and approached the two guys beside him.

"He's on the net? I haven't seen him for quite some time," another one said.

"He doesn't have a game. Challenge him quickly," Yuu told his friend.

Hikaru panicked at that. _'Dammit! I knew this wasn't a good idea,'_ he groaned inwardly. He quickly moved his mouse to log off when a message prompt appeared. _'Shit!'_ he cursed as he rejected it. Challenges began prompting on his screen one after another. What was worse was that he couldn't log off without rejecting the messages first.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of challenges."

Hikaru stiffened at the voice behind him. _'Damn! Now, how do I get out of this?!'_

-o-

* * *

**_Wow… it took me months to come up with this chapter. Sorry for the delay. It's not that I'm giving up this fic. I just couldn't seem to sort out what to do with the plot. Having an overly skilled Shindo Hikaru is quite hard. Anyway, hope this chapter is still okay._**

**_Many thanks to all your wonderful reviews. Also, thanks to Israfel for editing this and for being patient. I left him hanging for weeks after I've given him the first part of the chapter. Sorry...  
_**

**_Thanks also to Strawberry Clover for giving me some ideas in order to continue this fic. It was her idea to let Yashiro invite Hikaru to Kansai._**

_**Please read and review! :)**_


End file.
